Time never heals every wound
by PeanutFish
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't the last Uchiha? What if he had a twin sister who survived the massacre as well? Mina Uchiha is just that, Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister. She struggles with the pain of losing her clan just like Sasuke does, but can she handle the pain and grief differently than her twin? Rate M/R for language,Violence and sexual themes/content!
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Screams rang out in the crisp night air, and blood filled the ever fleeting moon as soul after poor soul was cut down in the place they once called home. Soon it would be over. Only two terror filled souls remained. Breathing in the copper tasting air, the assassin tightened his grip on his weapon. Closing his blood red eyes and waited for the right moment to strike.

A wooden floor board creaked under the weight of a five year old girl. Timid and frightened the child inched into the Japanese styled house. Another floor board creaked, but this time under the weight of a five year old boy. The two children inched closer and closer to their parent's room. The eldest twin opened the door and was followed in by the younger twin. Both gasped in terror at the sight of their parents lying died in a pool of their own blood. The eldest tore his eyes away from the gruesome seen. Looking up his eyes landed on a pair of blood red eyes.

"B-Brother!? W-What happened?" The boy's voice wavered with held back tears he would not shed in front of his sister. Gasping the boy fell to the ground and held his head. His onyx eyes widening as horrible images of his fellow clan members being murder by his brother's hand, were being shown to him.

The little girl had tears flowing freely down her heart shaped face. Her long black hair sticking to her face in places. As her brother fell to the floor, the little girl gasped but the glared up at her eldest brother.

"Stop it, Itachi!" The girl's voice was high pitched and sharp as she yelled. Suddenly her onyx eyes narrowed as they swirled, becoming blood red with two black tear shapes in them. Itachi smiled with approval despite himself. His little sister had advanced far beyond her years, but yet still had so far to go. Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke as his little brother stood up, realized from the genjutsu. Hatred was ever strong in his onyx eyes.

Both children ran outside grabbing kuni on their way. Running behind the house they found their older brother. Turning around Itachi smirked.

"Why? Why did you k-kill them all?!" His brother's voice rang out against the chilled night air. Smirking more Itachi looked down at his siblings, and told the biggest lie of his life.

"Simple. To test my abilities." Itachi's voice was cold and distant. He watched as his brother's eyes widened, but the narrowed into a glare. His sister however, who was standing a little behind her brother, just looked at him. Her eyes betraying no emotions, they only searched his for the truth. As he looked into her eyes Itachi's heart ached. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but he was forbidden to. The next words out of Itachi's mouth made his own heart ache more and more.

"You both are only alive because you are not worth my time." Another lie, but he had to do it.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done Itachi!" His brother's words cut Itachi like a razor. Yet he only smirked and laughed murderously.

"Yes, hate me. Turn your hate into strength and then kill me one day." With those cold words Itachi turned to leave but was stopped by a weak, wavering voice.

"I-Itachi, I don't hate you…I-I understand why you k-killed t-them." Itachi turned slightly, his eyes wide. There stood his little sister holding back sobs. She had moved in front of her brother to face Itachi. In her onyx eyes was nothing but love and understanding. Itachi couldn't handle it. The tears he had been fighting ran down his cheeks. His sister smiled sadly but lovingly. Itachi turned and did the only thing he could. He ran and never looked back again.

That night rain fell freely from the sky, washing away both blood and pain, as the two Uchiha siblings cried for their dead clan.

* * *

**A/N: **_Short I know but this is only the beginning! I hope to upload a chapter every week if not sooner so please be patient with me._

_-PeanutFish_


	2. Chapter 1 pass or fail

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter one: Pass or Fail.

"Mina! Get up!" My brother shook me gently while yelling in my ear. I grumbled and shoved him off my bed before getting up. Sasuke just stared at me before I pointed to my door.

"Get out so I can change." After he left I shut the door and changed out of Pj's. I opened my closet and stared at my clothes blankly. Sighing I pulled out a long sleeve shirt that stopped just above my belly button. The caller of the shirt was higher than most and covered the bottom of my chin. On the back of the shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol.

Next I grabbed short black shorts that hugged my legs perfectly. To go over the shorts I choose a simple blue skirt that stopped mid thigh and had slits runs up both sides. I hooked a black belt around my waist where the skirt hem started. To finish my outfit off I pulled on simple black ninja sandals and pulled my long black hair up into a pony tail.

"Mina hurry up!" I sighed walked out of my room and slammed the door closed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke." Sasuke glared as I walked past him and out the door. After that I took to the roof tops to avoid having to walk to the Academy with my brother. Once there I entered the class room and looked around for a seat. Deciding I didn't want to sit next to Sasuke I choose to sit next to someone else.

"Good morning Naruto, is this seat taken?" Naruto just stared at me before shaking his head.

"Thanks." I smiled at him after sitting and thanking him.

"Your welcome?" Naruto's voice was questioning as he replied. I sighed and looked up as Sasuke walked in shortly fallowed by Sakura and Ino. Sasuke glared at me before sitting down across from Naruto and I. Sakura sat next to Sasuke on one side and Ino sat on the other side. I inwardly laughed at this and vowed to do this more often if I could.

"Okay class today you are going to either pass the Genin test or fail." Iruka-sensei said as he walked Into the room. Beside me Naruto fidgeted nervously in his seat. Without turning my body I looked at him and sighed softly.

"Don't worry Naruto, you will do fine." I whispered to him. Naruto stared at me like I was confessing my undying love to him. I smiled softly at him before Iruka-sensei started to tell us about the test.

"Alright Mina Uchiha you are first. If you pass you will be given your head protector then you can leave for the day if you wish." I smiled and winked at Naruto before getting up and walking out of the room. Once outside I was met by a Chunin instructor.

"Alright Mina show us how many clones you can make." Doing as instructed I ran through the hand signals. A poof was heard then fifteen clones of me stood around the instructor.

"Good job, as expected from an Uchiha. You passed." I smiled softly but my eyes darkened. As expected from an Uchiha…even after the death of the clan I am still haunted by their expectations. I took my head protector and went back to the classroom wanting to see who would pass or fail.

An hour later Naruto was called out. He got up and smiled and winked at me before leaving. I smiled softly then turned and started talking to Shikamaru about who he thought we'd get assigned to for our genin teams.

"I think that Sasuke and you will get a jonin instructor." I looked up at the ceiling as I sat on the table. Shikamaru stood leaning against the table next to me.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well think about it. You two are the last Uchiha's, only jonin would be adequate to teach you two." I looked over at him ready to say that he was probably right when the door opened and Naruto came in. Everyone looked at him, well more like looked for a head protector. There wasn't one.

"Heh I told you couldn't do it Dobe." From across the room Sasuke's voice rang out smug and proud. I got up and walked across the room and before anyone could blink I reached up and slapped my brother. Turning on my heels I walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm that was behind him and lifted it up for everyone to see. Sasuke just glared at us because there in Naruto's hand was a Konohana head protector.


	3. Chapter 2 teammates for life

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Teammates For Life

"Alright settle down and take a seat so we can get to who your teammates are going to be." Iruka-sensei instructed as he walked in. The air in the classroom was tense and could be cut with a knife as we all took our seats. I sat next to Shikamaru and Choji and Sasuke was stuck next to Sakura and Naruto.

It was the day after the genin exam and all of us had passed. Now we were anxiously waiting to see who we would get paired with. Would I be stuck with my brother? Or teamed up with Naruto? Maybe an all girl team? My thoughts were interrupted by Iruka-sensei.

"Now when your team is called please move to sit with them. Also one team will have four instead of three on it. Okay first up is Team seven!" Everyone sat at the edge of their seats waiting for Iruka-sensei to go on. Whispers around the room found most every girl except myself and Hinata Hyuuga wanting to be on Sasuke's team.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked ready to explode with excitement.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto jumped for joy to be on the same team as Sakura. The pink haired girl seemed to wilt.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura sprang back to life and cheered with happiness. Sasuke looked no different than usual.

"Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"We had to pair the worst with the best to even the teams out, Naruto, you were the worst. Sasuke although not the best was second best so got teamed with you and Sakura." Naruto deflated and Sasuke bristled.

"Who was the best?" Sasuke demanded.

"Mina Uchiha." I stared at Iruka-sensei. I was the best out of the class? Heh Heh chew on that Sasuke!

"Alright moving on! Team Eight!"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Shino Aburame."

"And Mina Uchiha." I stood up and moved my seat to sit next to between Shino and Kiba.

"Team Ten!" Iruka-sensei went on without pause.

"Ino Yamanaka.

"Choji Akimichi.

"And Shikamaru Nara."

Iruka-sensei went on until all the teams were called off, but I just tuned him out. I wondered who our Sensei would be. A girl or a boy? Were they good? Of course they had to be good but good at what I wonder…

"Alright Team Seven you are meeting Kakashi Hatake on the roof. Be ready to wait a while he has a knack for being late." The newly grouped team left to go meet their Sensei.

"Team Eight you are meeting Kurenai Yuhi at training ground six." We waited for Iruka-sensei to add something else like he had for team seven but when nothing came we all shrugged and left the class room.

"So anyone know where training ground six is?" Kiba asked as he folded his arms behind his head. Akamaru barked happily on top of his head. Hinata shook her head timidly and Shino remained silent.

"I do. We used to train there when we were little. I mean Sasuke and I did…" with that said I turned and led the way to training ground six. Once we got there we were surprised to see a beautiful woman sitting on a picnic blanket.

"Come sit down so we can get better acquainted. I am Kurenai Yuhi your genin instructor." We all sat down across from Kurenai-sensei. I sat next to Hinata and Shino while Kiba sat next to Hinata with Akamaru in his lap.

"Okay well I'll go first. I already told you my name so…um I like flowers and the color red. I dislike many things but don't worry about those. I am the genjutsu master in the village currently. I guess that is it. We'll start on the left moving to the right. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams and anything else you want."

"Uh well I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru my ninja dog. I like dogs and fighting with Akamaru. I dislike cats and school. I hope to become a great clan leader someday. Uh that's it." Kiba scratched his head then petted Akamaru who barked happily."

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I-I like c-cinnamon r-rolls and o-other s-sweet things. I-I dislike m-mean p-people and d-disappointing o-others. U-um…I-I hope t-to be a s-strong S-shinobi l-like m-my f-father a-and k-kind l-like m-my mother…." I never knew anybody could stutter that much. Apparently neither did anyone else because we all stared at Hinata for a moment.

"Urm I'm Mina Uchiha. I like cats, bugs, sweets things and flowers. I dislike my twin brother's attitude and his goal in life. I hope and dream for the day to come when I can have both my brothers back with me…" Shino had turned sharply to look at me when I said that I liked bugs and Kiba had growled at me for liking cats, but now they merely started at me as I fought tears from coming out.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like bugs and quiet places as well as the forest. I dislike speaking and some other things. I hope to become a strong clan leader." Short and to the point I liked that. Plus it gave me time to collect myself.

"Alright now meet me here tomorrow for you final test." We all stared confused at Kurenai-sensei.

"I get the final say in if you get to become genin or if you go back to the academy. Tomorrow is the day I test you to find out. So be here bright and early." With that Kurenai disappeared from sight.

"Uh now what?" Kiba voiced what we all were thinking. I thought about it then smiled brightly.

"Launch at my place? I'm a pretty good cook." Hinata and Shino nodded. Kiba sniffed the air near me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have cats do you? I can't smell one on you but better to ask…" I shook my head no and Kiba nodded looking relieved. So with that we all headed to my house which was at the edge of the Uchiha compound.

"Wow this place is huge!" Kiba looked around the empty streets of the compound as I walked up to my door. I turned around and looked at the houses that lined the streets. All empty. All blood stained. All broken.

"What happened?" I jumped and turned to Shino who stood beside me. I looked down then up at the sky.

"It's not a happy story." With that I turned and walked inside my empty house leaving the rest of my team to follow.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the stir fry pan and put it on the stove. I grabbed different veggies and put them on the cutting board as Shino, Hinata and Kiba walked into the kitchen. Kiba helped himself to a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Hinata and Shino remained standing by the door way.

"You can have a seat. My house is your house as of today." I looked up and smiled kindly at my teammates. Hinata bowed blushing slightly but smiling none the less. Shino bowed as well but I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"So what happened?" Kiba asked while stealing a baby carrot from my cutting board. I swatted his hand away and started cutting the veggies.

"Pork or chicken?" I asked going over to the fridge.

"Chicken." Shino and Kiba replied together. I looked at Hinata as she poked her fingers together.

"U-uh I-I'm terrible s-sorry Uchiha-san b-but I-I'm a v-vegetarian…" Hinata looked about ready to cry so I walked over and hugged her.

"That's ok I am one as well." I smiled at her as I walked back to the fridge and pulled out the chicken. "Oh and call me mina please. I don't like being called Uchiha-san or chan or anything else." I laughed as I spoke.

"If you're a vegetarian then why do you have meat in your fridge?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked.

"I cook for Sasuke as well even though he doesn't live in this house with me…" I said as I chopped up the chicken and put it in a different pan on the stove. There was quiet as I stirred the chicken and added the veggies to the stir fry pan.

Soon launch was ready with Hinata and me having only veggie stir fry and the boys chicken stir fry. We all sat at the dining room table eating in a silence I knew Kiba would break.

"So why don't you and Sasuke live together? I mean you guys are twins after all." I sighed and set down my chop sticks. Shino elbowed Kiba in the ribs when I sighed.

"Ow the hell man?" Kiba complained while holding his side and glaring at Shino.

"You ask to many questions." Kiba glared at Shino and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"It's because of that night." All eyes turned and stared at me. I looked at the table as I began my tale.

[Third Person P.O.V]

"It's because of that night." Shino, Hinata and Kiba all turned to look at their teammate. Mina was looking at the table, her eyes seemed to darken to an impossible black color.

"The Uchiha massacre that is. Sasuke and I were the only survivors of that night. We watched our clan fall one by one. No one stood a chance against him. Not even Mother or Father. Yet he didn't kill us. No he did far worse. He let us live after he tortured us with visions of each member of our clan falling to his blade. Sasuke tried to ask why. All he received was a lie. A lie he believes. A lie I do not believe."

Silence over took the house as the three team members each looked at the other then back to Mina. She looked broken and alone sitting on the other side of the table. One could almost see the ghosts of that night haunting her.

"Who was responsible for the massacre?" Again Kiba was elbowed by Shino for asking something he shouldn't, but he just had to know. Mina looked up at them with hallow onyx eyes.

"My older brother. Itachi Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 3 to be tested

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Be Tested

I woke up to my alarm going off. I scrambled off my bed and into the bathroom to shower. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom I padded over to the closet and opened it up. I grabbed out black capri pants and a black tank top that stopped just under my small chest. I also grabbed wrappings and arm covers like Sasuke wares except black and white.

I wrapped my stomach with the wrappings before pulling on the tank top and arm covers. Then I pulled on the carpi pants and a pair of black sandals. I pulled up my hair into a ponytail before strapping my weapons pouch to my thigh. I left the house at 4:30 am reaching the training grounds at 5 am.

Shortly after I arrived Shino walked into the clearing that was training ground six. I waved him over before sitting on the ground. Shino sat down next to me and leaned against a tree trunk. I watched the sky as clouds moved lazily across the sky.

Suddenly I felt something crawl onto my hand that was in the grass. Curiously I lifted my hand to find a little beetle crawling over the back of my hand. Shino was watching my intensely as I watched the little bug crawl on me. It soon crawled up my arm and under the covering there. I laughed softly as the bug tickled my skin.

"So you really don't mind them?" My laughter didn't die down right away as the bug was still crawling on my sensitive arm, but soon I was able to reply.

"No I actually like bugs. They are very useful in my garden…well some are but that's beside the point." I reached under my arm cover and waited for the bug to crawl onto my finger. When it did I lifted it out from under the covering and watched it crawl on my finger a moment before offering it to Shino.

"This is your beetle isn't it?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. Shino reached out his hand to mine until we were inches away from touching. He hesitated there for a while before his index finger brushed against mine to let the beetle crawl back to its master. I blushed lightly at Shino's touch, but as soon as it was there it was gone again.

"How did you know?" I smiled at Shino before looking at across the training ground. I watched Hinata and Kiba walk into view and stood up brushing myself off. Shino stood up also still waiting for my answer.

"I could sense your chakra on the beetle." Shino looked at me and I could tell he was shocked. It was hard to sense chakra on ninja beetles because they took so little so I could understand his shock. Still I laughed lightly at him before running over to greet our other two teammates.

"Okay let's get this test done and over with shall we?" Kurenai-sensei said as she appeared out of nowhere. Kiba jumped a mile high and Akamaru barked at our sensei.

"Here are the rules. You have to get these bells from me by lunch time the one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. Oh and come at me with the intent to harm otherwise you're never going to get them. Ready and Go!" Kurenai disappeared from our line of sight. All of us crouched down and looked around.

"We have to take her as a team. Otherwise we don't stand a chance." I whispered to my team. Everyone nodded and looked towards me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kiba laughed, Shino and Hinata shook their heads no.

"Your plan you lead." Shino said simply. I gulped and looked around. Me lead? I guess I could try… I activated my sharingan looked at each person assessing their chakra levels. I nodded to myself before looking into the forest. I motioned for everyone to follow as I ran into the forest.

"Hinata active your Byakugan and look for Kurenai-sensei please." Hinata nodded and activated her family blood line.

"Kiba and Akamaru search for her sent. Shino have your insects search as well." They all nodded and did as told. Soon Kiba and Akamaru picked up Kurenai-sensei's sent and we were off in that direction.

As we got closer I held up my hand and everyone stopped. I looked around as did Hinata. We looked at each other and I formed a hand sign.

"Kai!" I shouted and suddenly Kurenai-sensei appeared on a tree branch above us. She smiled and nodded with approval. I sent my team a look and they nodded. Shino held out his arms and a small black cloud suddenly shot towards Kurenai-sensei. Kiba and Akamaru went straight in for close combat with Hinata. I ran through hand sighs took a deep breath and waited for an opening.

"Kuton: Fire ball Jutsu!" I took my opening when it came and released a big ball of fire from my mouth. Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way as did Hinata. Kurenai-sensei dodged it mostly but her arm still got caught by it.

Kurenai-sensei tumbled to the ground holding her arm and wincing. We took our chance and I grabbed the bells from Kurenai-sensei. We smiled with victory and I handed a bell to Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"W-What a-about y-you M-Mina?" Hinata asked looking at my empty hands. I smiled and shrugged.

"It is a leader's job to make sure her comrades survive even if she will not." I said proudly remembering my older brother saying that same thing to me once long ago. Kurenai-sensei came up to us and I reached for her arm. I focused my chakra into my hand and healed what I could. Also thinking back to when Itachi had taught me what medical ninjutsu he knew.

"Here." Shino said while holding out his bell. I stared at it then at Shino.

"Take mine too." Kiba said while shoving his bell in my face. I stared at him as well.

"A-and m-mine!" Hinata said as she offered her bell to me. I looked at my teammates and couldn't help the tears that came. I smiled at my team to show them they were happy tears.

"Well I have to say that you all passed with flying colors. No one will be going back to the academy." We all turned and looked at Kurenai-sensei. She smiled back at us with pride and kindness. We all smiled and jumped for joy….well not all of us jumped for joy Shino stayed standing.

"We should go to Mina's to celebrate! She makes the best stir fry!" Kiba shouted with enthusiasm.

"That's not all I can make you know!" Kiba shrugged at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my house. The others and Kurenai-sensei followed close behind.

"What else can you make?" Kiba asked after awhile of pulling me. I shrugged and he glared at me.

"Depends on what I have in the kitchen I guess…" Kiba nodded and barged into my house pulling me into the kitchen after we shed our shoes at the door. Kiba let me go finally and took a seat at the island as everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Kiba you can't just barge into other people's houses like that." Kurenai-sensei chided him. Kiba scoffed and earned a smack to the back of the head. I watched as a warm feeling filled my heart. I had found a new family. Kurenai-sensei was like our mother and Kiba and Hinata were my siblings. Shino was like my best friend that always was over so was part of the family.

I giggled to myself and set to making lunch. I ended up making spicy sweet curry and white rice. Of course I with held the meat from mine and Hinata's plates. Kurenai-sensei had raised an eyebrow when I set our plates down and there was no meat on ours but everyone else's.

"Hinata and Mina are vegetarians Sensei." Shino supplied the answer to her unspoken question. Kurenai-sensei nodded and we all began to dig in. Akamaru even had a small plate at the table. We had found old books for him to sit on last time they were here.

"Mina where are yours and Sasuke's guardians?" I stiffened at the question. I put down my spoon full of curry and looked at the table.

"We don't have any."

"Why not? Where is Sasuke anyway if I may ask?" I nodded absentmindedly.

"No one was left to look after us. So Sasuke and I looked after each other. Sasuke lives in our house which is at the center of the compound. I couldn't stand living there after what happened so I moved in here. This was my uncle shisui's place."

Kurenai-sensei looked sad as she nodded. She undoubtedly knew about the massacre. Most adults did. Lunch was finished in silence for once not broken by Kiba. After everyone was done I cleared the table and started the dishes.

"Let me help." Shino grabbed a towel and started drying before I could object. Hinata came in and grabbed the dry plate from Shino and put it away. Kiba came in last with Kurenai-sensei. The dog lover started putting away left over's while our sensei watched us all work at cleaning my kitchen.

"Thanks again for helping clean you guys. Have a safe trip home!" I called out while waving to my teammates and Sensei as they walked away. The sun was getting low in the sky turning the world a lovely orange color. I walked back inside shutting the door behind me.

I walked through my small three bedroom house and out into the backyard which held my sanctuary, my garden. I wondered around watering my different flowers taking in the beauty of each flower. Next I watered my vegetables and the small section of fruits I grew. When I was done I sat down in the hammock and just watched the setting sun.

[Time skip: next day]

"Mina….Mina….Mina!" I groaned and grabbed onto my brother's arm that hesitantly shook me. I cuddle with it until I realized something. My brother never hesitantly did anything. Nor did he smell this good. Like a mix of the forest after it rains and something else. I jolted awake letting go of the foreign arm and caused myself to be flung to ground by the hammock.

I groaned again this time from pain and opened my eyes. Shino was kneeling in front of the hammock staring at me. I blushed bright red and hurried to get up off the ground.

"I…uh…sorry…about you know…grabbing you like that…I uh…thought you where someone else…" I stumbled through my apology blushing more and more. Shino took a moment to stare at me more before he nodded and walked back into the house. He paused at the door way though and turned his head slightly in my direction.

"You have a beautiful garden Mina." I blushed more as he disappeared into the house. I collected myself before following him inside. My whole team was inside waiting for me. They all looked relieved as they saw me.

"W-we t-thought you w-were s-sick o-or something s-so S-Shino said w-we should c-check on you." I looked over at Shino who was standing by Kiba and Akamaru. I smiled at everyone before telling them I had to change and I'd be right down.

Once up stairs I took the quickest shower of my life and changed into black shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt with a high caller and Uchiha symbol on the back. With my hair still down and wet I rushed back down stairs. I strapped my pouch to my thigh and stepped into my shoes then we took off towards the training grounds.

We trained with Kurenai-sensei on how to walk up trees. It didn't take that long to learn how to focus my chakra into my feet so I was the first one down at mid day. Shino was only a few minute behind me so we sat together watching Hinata and Kiba continue training.

Kurenai-sensei had gotten called away for some meeting so we were allowed to leave once we finished the exercise, but it had become a quick habit that after training we would go to my house for lunch. So Shino and I had agreed to wait for them to finish.

"What kinds of plants do you grow?" I looked away from the cloud I was watching and up at Shino. He was sitting beside me as I lay in the grass watching clouds. I shrugged and looked back up at the clouds.

"Anything really. If I can grow it then it's in that garden. If you want a list I can try to remember them all." At Shino's nod I went on.

"Let's see there are seven different flowers: Roses, Carnations, Sunflowers, Tulips, Lilies, Lilacs and Pansies. Then there are strawberries, grapes and tomatoes. There is corn, pumpkin, zucchini, lettuce, squash and turnips." Shino looked down at me briefly before nodding and looking back towards our teammates.

"I'm thinking of trying to grow herbs as well but haven't been able to find any seeds at the stores. I also want to grow medical plants someday so I can help stock the hospital but I no one here grows them so I can't learn how to easily."

"That is a lot to grow in one's backyard." I laughed at Shino's short reply.

"Yeah I guess it is huh?" Shino merely nodded.

"Alright now that we're all done for the day who wants Mina's cooking!" Kiba shouted as we walked out of the training grounds. Hinata raised her hand and blushed before lowering it again. Shino simply nodded his head.

"Alright alright what do you guys want? I need to stop by the store to pick up groceries so decide on the way." I said as I took point and guided us into the market street of Konoha. Kiba and Hinata both wanted something sweet and cold to eat while Shino and I wanted something warmer to eat. So I ended up buying ingredients for two different meals.

Once back at my house Kiba and Shino, who had taken the bags from me, set the groceries on the island in the kitchen. After pulling my hair up I set to work making a sweet Asian style salad and pork and veggie filled dumplings. Of course some were without pork. Soon lunch was done and we all were seated at the table eating dumplings and salad.

"I swear Mina you are the best cook ever!" Kiba proclaimed around a mouth full of dumpling. I giggled softly as Shino elbowed Kiba for having bad table manners. Hinata and I ended up doing the dishes as Kiba and Shino both had family matters to take care of.

"So Hinata what shall we talk about while we clean?" I looked over at the short haired girl beside me. Hinata fidgeted with the drying towel for a moment before she spoke.

"D-do you l-like K-Kiba?" I shrugged and washed another plate off before handing to Hinata.

"Yeah I mean he is a good friend plus he seems to love my cooking" We both laughed at that.

"B-but d-do you…y-you k-know l-like l-like h-him?" I stared at Hinata for a moment before handing her another dish to dry.

"Kiba? No way. I mean he is a great guy, he's loyal and strong, funny and cute but I see him more of like a brother then a love interest." Hinata looked relieved after I finished. I stared at her then smiled wickedly.

"You like like him don't you Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed bright red and stuttered out a not very understandable reply.

"Don't worry Hinata your secrets safe with me." The indigo hair girl looked greatly relieved and calmed down enough to talk again.

"I-I don't k-know what to do M-Mina! H-he doesn't even l-look m-my w-way…" I stared at her. Kiba didn't look her way? Of course he did. Shino and I both saw the glances Kiba would send Hinata when she wasn't looking.

"I think your wrong about that Hinata. Maybe you should fix him lunch tomorrow since I can't." Hinata looked at me confused. I had never refused to make the team lunch after training. Not once in our few months of being a team. I sighed softly and looked out the window that over looked the garden.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the massacre… I've already talked with Kurenai-sensei about it so I can miss training tomorrow." Hinata nodded sadly while putting the plates away.

"W-wait I-I c-can't c-cook M-Mina!" Hinata started panicking and I laughed softly and walked to the fridge pulling out things for a simple lunch meal.

"I'll just have to teach you how to cook won't I?" I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"y-you would d-do that f-for m-me?" I laughed softly at Hinata's bewildered expression.

"Of course what are best friends for!" Hinata started crying and I nearly freaked.

"I-I've never h-had a b-best f-friend before. I-I'm so h-happy thank y-you M-Mina." I smiled softly and hugged Hinata.

"Well we can be each others first best friends then!" And with that I set off into the task of teaching Hinata how to cook rice balls and omelets. By the time Hinata had left it was getting dark out so I quickly watered my garden and showered before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 4: The anniversary

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The anniversary

Dark rain clouds gathered in the sky as I worked in my garden. It had always been this way. I would work in my garden in the early morning while the rain clouds gathered their tears. Every year it rained on this day. I was sure it was our clan weeping on us from up above, but Sasuke never thought anything of it.

The first year had been the hardest. Sasuke withdrew into himself until even I, his twin wasn't allowed in. I struggled to stay afloat on my own. I read countless books on cooking just so we could eat. I then looked to gardening when Sasuke completely abandoned me. That was when I started coming to Uncle's house.

His backyard had a garden already started though it was overgrown with weeds and dead plants. I read books on gardening and cleared out the garden beds while Sasuke brooded and became darker and further away from me. There was nothing I could do besides take care of him though. I had tried several times to push my way in but he would only take his anger out on me instead of talking to me. So I gave up after awhile.

The day came marking the first year that had come and gone. Sasuke and I were six years old and already I feared for the day when Sasuke would leave me completely. I knew he would, I wasn't blind. I followed him into our family hideout. I read the scroll after he had gone. I saw the way something in his eyes changed. I watched the light fade from them.

I spent the morning in my garden carefully planting new seeds while the storm clouds grew. I cooked Sasuke and I our lunches and our offerings. I went in search of my brother and dragged him off to the grave yard. I made him place his offering and get down on his knees to prey as the sky let lose its tears. And then I watched my brother walk away.

It had been the same way every year since the first. This year was no different. I made up our offerings. I searched high and low for my twin and when I found him things changed. He was with his team instead of being alone. I watched him for a while before I walked up to them at training ground three.

"Oh hey Mina! " Naruto bounded over to me while Sakura walked calmly over. Kakashi-sensei eyed me from his spot in a tree. But Sasuke stayed where he was, neither looking at me nor making a move to.

"What brings you to training ground three Miss Uchiha?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he looked towards Sasuke then back towards me. I bowed to him in respect but before I could speak someone else did.

"I'm not going this year." I snapped my head towards my twin. Never once had he refused me. Never once had he glared at me so intently. Never once had I feared that my brother was too far from the light to be saved. But on this day I was.

"Sasuke you have to go." I tried to keep my voice from sounding weak and pleading but I failed. Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me away from his team. Once far enough away he let go and I stumbled back.

"I told you I'm not going this year or any other year after. I'm done with it!"

"Sasuke you can't be done with it! You made a promise to me! A promise on this day eight years ago! You promised to never leave me alone in this world! You promised it Sasuke!" My twin raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Never had he touched me like that. He would only yell and brake things. Never had he hit me before.

"I lied to you Mina! I fucking lied to you. All these years I have lied to you about that promise. All these years I've put up with your bullshit offerings and prayers and visits to the grave yard, but not anymore! I thought when I made you move out that you were done with me. That you'd finally given up, but no you had to keep coming back and bugging me. Making sure I ate. Making sure I kept the house clean. Making sure I trained. Making sure I studied."

" Let me tell you something Mina, you're not my mother nor will you ever be! She's dead Mina! Dead! Along with father and everyone else! And you can thank Itachi for that! You can thank him for taking away our family! Our clan! Our lives! But you don't mina! You think he did it for some goody goody reason because you can't handle the fact that he betrayed us! You can't handle the fact that he doesn't love us-"It was my turn to slap Sasuke. And I did hard. I glared at him with my hand still raised from the slap.

Sasuke stared at the ground his head still turned from the force of my slap. Then he glared and his jaw set and he turned once again to face me. In that moment I feared for myself instead of my twin. The look of killer intent that was in his eyes made me want to run, but I couldn't leave him. Not now. Not after all these years of trying to save him.

I stood my ground when Sasuke raised his hand. His eyes turning red with the activation of his sharingan. The one black tear drop mark swirled into place. I knew I was in trouble. I knew it but couldn't find it in me to abandon him. Even though it was clear that he had turned his back on me long ago.

Sasuke balled his fist and slammed it into my face. Hard. I fell back onto the ground and he followed sitting on top of me delivering blow after blow to my face. I started seeing stars and black spots danced across my vision but I do not fight back. Nor did I block.

So when the punches stopped suddenly I forced my eyes open. There holding Sasuke back was Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Hinata ran up with Kurenai-sensei and fell to her knees beside me quickly trying to heal my cut up face. She knew only enough healing jutsu to stop the major bleeding which I thanked her for.

Kakashi-sensei grabbed a hold of Sasuke by the back of his shirt and took him away. Kurenai-sensei followed them. Naruto and Sakura where told to go inform the Hokage immediately. And my team was instructed to take me home.

Shino walked over to Hinata and I and offered me his hand. I took it and was pulled up to a standing position. I didn't stay that way long as the world spun and I lost balance. Shino caught me effortlessly and hoisted me onto his back.

"S-Shino! I can walk no need to carry me!" I panicked as my face heated though no one could tell cause of how bruised it was turning. Shino made no move to set me down so I sighed and accepted the help.

"Hinata can you get the basket please?" Hinata nodded at my request and picked up the basket that help the offerings to my clan. I relaxed against Shino as we started towards town. Shino was nice and warm so soon I found myself tired and sleepy. Before I fell asleep though it started to down pour making my jolt full awake.

"Shino let me down I have to do something today!" Shino shook his head. Kiba looked over at us.

"What's so important that you skipped out on us today and got Sasuke all pissed off?" I looked away and fought the burning tears but couldn't. Shino stopped when he felt my hot tears against his cheek.

"It…it's the eight year anniversary of the Uchiha massacre." Shino turned his head to look at me and Kiba looked at me as well. Hinata looked down sadly already knowing what today was.

"I have to go visit them…at the grave yard…and give them their offerings…Sasuke…he…he wont come anymore. That's what we fought about…he broke his promise….to me… He left me alone in this world…and he lied to me…all these years…" I couldn't hold it in any longer. All the pain and suffering that I had shut inside came flooding out in ranging sobs. Shino's grip on me tightened as he started walking again.

"You're not alone anymore Mina. You have us, your team." I looked at Shino shocked.

"Yeah bug boy's right! You aren't alone you got us!" Kiba chimed in pointing to himself and Akamaru.

"S-Shino is r-right Mina. I too am h-here for you!" Hinata said proudly while smiling a gentle smile. I looked at each of my teammates. I cried harder then but happy tears this time. Shino continued on Kiba and Hinata following.

I was set down ten minutes later in front of the Uchiha memorial stone. It wasn't as big as the third shinobi war memorial stone but it was small either. It was in the shape of the Uchiha crest and was made out of smooth stone. Every person that was lost on this day eight years ago had their name etched into this stone.

I looked back at my team to find them at the edge of the grave yard. I turned back to the stone and bowed. I then got done on my knees and placed the offerings by the stone and lit the in-scents. I sat there in silence for a long moment.

"I'm sorry everyone Sasuke isn't coming anymore. I couldn't save him." Thunder cracked loud in the sky as it rained harder. My tears mixed in with the rain that poured down on me.

"I haven't given up though. I know what brother Itachi did was wrong…but I know he did it for good reasons…Sasuke…Sasuke wants to avenge your deaths by killing our older brother…But that will not bring you back to us…it will not bring him peace or happiness…no it will only bring more pain into our lives…" I looked up at the countless names etched into the stone. I ran my hand over each one before letting my hand fall back down.

"I'm sorry I have failed to keep my promise to you…Mother…Please forgive me." After I said that I stood up on shaky legs. Shino was by me in a moment picking me back up after a quick bow of respect to my clan.

"Where did Hinata and Kiba go?" I asked looking for the rest of my team.

"Naruto came and got them. The Hokage wanted to talk to them about what happened." I nodded and leaned into Shino as he made his way out of the grave yard. The rain pelting down on us the whole way to my house.

"You want to some hot tea?" I asked as Shino took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He nodded his head and I disappeared into the kitchen on wobbly legs. I filled the kettle with fresh water and set it on the stove. I reached into the cupboard for the cups but couldn't reach them. I stood on my tippy toes and reached but only made myself dizzy. I wobbled and held onto the counter top.

Shino came in and saw me wobbling by the stove. He walked over and picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs. He placed me in my room and made sure I was steady.

"Get changed. I'll fix the tea. Call if you need me Mina." With that he turned and left shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door for a minute before I pealed my wet clothes of my body. I wobbled over to my closet and pulled out black sweat pants and a way to big blue shirt.

I wobbled my way down the stairs and into the kitchen after getting dressed. My wet hair hang tangled and matted around my face. Shino took one look at me and ordered me to the couch. I grumbled on my way but didn't fight him for I knew I would lose.

Soon Shino came in carrying the tea tray. He set it down on the coffee table and poured me a cup and added three sugar cubes before handing it to me. I stared at him until he gently placed the cup in my hands making sure I had it.

"How did you know I liked three sugar cubes instead of just one?" I thought I saw Shino's cheek color a light pink but I could have been imagining it…

"When Kurenai-sensei took us to that new tea house I noticed you put three sugar cubes in your tea without even tasting it first." I blushed and looked down at my tea.

"Ah…oh! Uh there should be some clothes in the master bedroom upstairs that should fit you… that is if you would like to change into dry clothes…" Shino nodded and went upstairs to change. I took a sip of my tea and hummed contently as the warm liquid made its way down my throat.

I caught a glance at myself in the mirror that was across the room. I groaned as I got up to look closer. I looked horrible. Black and blue blotches covered my face and my right eye was swollen. I looked like someone took a bat to my face.

Shino appeared in the mirror behind me making me jump and turn around. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it along with a pair of grey sweat pants. I smiled at him when I saw he still had his sunglasses on.

"You should be sitting down Mina." I rolled my eyes then winced when my right eye hurt. Shino guided me back over to the couch and handed me my tea cup again before he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. He poured himself some tea and placed one cube of sugar in it. I wrinkled my nose when he took a drink.

"What?" He asked when he took notice of my wrinkled nose.

"How can you drink it with only one sugar cube?" Shino laughed softly. I stared at him while my face heated up. I had never heard Shino laugh before. It was…nice and soothing. I liked it.

"Not everyone likes their tea unbearably sweet Mina." Shino said with a chuckle. I blushed more and pouted.

"So? Not everyone likes their tea so bitter." Shino merely shook his head with a smile on his face. That's when I realized I could see the rest of his face. Shino was handsome and kind of cute. I blushed as I stared at his small gentle smile.

A knock at the door brought me back to land. I tried to get up but Shino fixed me with a look so I sat back down. He went to get the door in my stead.

"Wow! Bug boy is that you!" I laughed as Kiba's voice drifted into the living room followed by the sound of him getting smacked in the head. Soon everyone was settled into more living room with tea cups in hand.

Naruto and Sakura had come along to see how I was and where the ones to knock at the door. They didn't have to say it because I knew Kiba would have just barged in instead. Hinata and Sakura brought me an ice pack for my face to help the swelling.

Shino sat next to me on the couch while Hinata sat on my other side. Kiba was seated on the floor with Naruto at the coffee table and Sakura was sitting in the chair. I smiled at everyone and asked if they wanted anything to eat only to be given a look by Shino.

"But Shino! She's a god in the kitchen! You have to let her cook us food!" Kiba complained at my imprisonment. Sakura did Shino the favor of getting up and smacking Kiba. Hinata stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"I-I'll cook us s-something s-since l-lunch w-was skipped…" I smiled and nodded towards her. Kiba and Naruto cheered at the thought of getting food after all. Shino sighed and shook his head. There was another knock at the door and Sakura got up to get it.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei come in!" I stiffened when I heard Kakashi-sensei's name. He was with Sasuke wasn't he? Please Kami tell me Sasuke is not here! I'm not ready to face him yet…

Shino grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently until I looked at him. He gave me a quick reassuring smile before letting go and heading into the kitchen for more cups. I watched him go before I turned to face Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei as they walked into the living room.

"Sasuke is in a meeting with the Hokage for what he has done to you Mina. You don't have to worry about him right now." Kurenai-sensei said gently. Kakashi-sensei nodded before talking two chairs from the dining room and bringing them in the living room one for Kurenai-sensei and one for himself. Kurenai-sensei thanked him before she sat down.

Shino came in and offered them tea. Kakashi-sensei refused politely but Kurenai-sensei accepted happily. Everyone chatted to each other until Hinata called dinner ready. Kiba and Naruto hurried to the table ahead of everyone else. Shino shook his head along with Sakura as they helped me to the table.

Hinata had fixed rice balls and omelets along with a simple spring salad. It was rather good and refreshing. I could tell Kiba approved of the omelets seeing as he ate ten of them. I was once again imprisoned to the couch as Shino, Naruto and Kiba cleaned the kitchen. I sat with Sakura and Hinata on the couch talking with our Sensei's.

"What happened Mina if I may ask?" Kurenai-sensei asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"Sasuke has fallen from the light Sensei. His only goal in life is to kill our brother Itachi for the Uchiha massacre. That won't bring them back nor will it bring him peace or happiness. It will only bring hurt and more pain." I shook my head gently.

"I have tried to shake him from that path, but he won't listen to me…and today, the anniversary of the massacre, he fell even further into darkness…" I started shaking not from the cold but from the fear I felt for my twin.

"Don't worry Mina! I won't let him fall in completely!" I looked up at Naruto. He stood there with Shino and Kiba behind him. "That's a promise! And I never go back on a promise!" I stared at him as tears fell from my eyes. Finally I nodded. Maybe Naruto could do what I had failed to do? Looking at him now I could tell he was never going to give up. Yes if anyone could save Sasuke it would be Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, everyone." I said through my tears.


	6. Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams!

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams!

It had been three months since Sasuke had attacked me. He was severely punished for it with community service. He still had three more months left to go. I was enjoying it a little too much probably but I didn't care.

Currently I was in my garden picking the ripe strawberries and grapes from their plants. Over the past three months my face had healed nicely and there now only a cut on my forehead that still had stitches in it. It would leave a scar but I didn't care about it.

"Kurenai-sensei has called a team meeting today Mina." I jumped and nearly knocked over the strawberries. I blushed and looked up at Shino as he towered over me. None of my teammates knocked or told me they were there anymore. I didn't mind except when Shino and Kiba had walked in on me with only a towel on one time. It was then that the rule was set down that only Hinata could go up stair to look for me.

Shino's face though was priceless when it happened. Kiba had clean passed out with a nose bleed but Shino had turned bright red like a tomato before he turned sharply and dragged Kiba out of the house by his hood. Akamaru chose to stay outside my door until I had dressed.

Jumping back to the present I nodded and stood brushing myself off. I leaned back down and picked up the two baskets full of strawberries and grapes. Shino reached out his hand and I handed him the strawberries to carry into the house.

Inside we put the baskets on the island. I left Shino in the kitchen so I could change out of my shorts and my way to big blue shirt. Before I could get to the stairs though Shino's voice reached me.

"Who's shirt is that?" I turned around and faced him. I looked down at the old faded blue shirt that like every other piece of clothing I had had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. I smiled a sad smile before looking back up towards Shino.

"It was Itachi's shirt before he…left." Shino nodded solemnly before he went back into the kitchen. I turned and made my way to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of clean shorts and a simple blue shirt that had the family crest on it. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail as I walked down the stairs.

Shino was standing by the door waiting for me. I slipped my sandals on and we left taking the roof tops instead of walking. Ever since we had learned how to jump from tree branch to tree branch without falling off it was my favorite form of travel. So Shino and I often took to the roof tops to get places.

We reached Training ground six quickly enough and found Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai-sensei already waiting for us. We walked up to them and got the greetings out of the way before Kurenai-sensei cleared her throat.

"Today is a special day."

"You're pregnant!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Everyone looked at me and Kurenai-sensei blushed.

"What you all were thinking it!" I defended myself but to no avail. Kurenai-sensei looked at me before continuing.

"No Mina I'm not having a child. Today is the day you sign up for the chunin exams!" We all stared. The chunin exams were a big deal. If we lived through it and passed it meant we would no longer be lowly genin but instead chunin. We'd get better mission, be able to teach at the academy, have access to more books at the library…

"Where do we sign up?" Kiba asked before anyone else could.

"Wait a minute Kiba. You all have to go as a team. If one doesn't want to go then the rest can't go either." We all looked at each other before looking back to Kurenai-sensei. She laughed at our excitement and handed us the paperwork to sign.

"Alright I'll go turn these in to the Hokage. You four train so you can do your best in the exams next month." With that our Sensei took off towards the Hokage's tower. Kiba and Akamaru got to work training on their combined attacks while Hinata started pummeling a tree with her gentle fist.

"Care to spare with me Shino?" I asked as I turned to face the bug user. Shino merely nodded before dropping into a fighting stance his bugs coming out of his jacket. I flipped back and dropped into a fighting stance as well.

My sharingan swirled to life the two black tear drops appearing in place. Hinata walked over to signal our match to start then walked back to her tree. Shino and I stared at each other for a moment trying to calculate what the other would do.

I readied a kunai and took off towards Shino. He dodged my attacks easily and his bugs moved as one to attack for him. I was pushed back by the beetle cloud. I flipped in the air doing hand signs mid air.

"Kuton: Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Fire irrupted from my mouth in an enormous ball. Shino jumped out of the way in time but a few of his beetles weren't so lucky. I landed on my feet and blocked a hit from Shino as he attacked with his own kunai. Close combat wasn't his thing so we tried to improve him on it when we could.

"Sorry bout the beetles Shino." I said between blocks and hits. Shino nodded before jumping away. I flipped back as beetles burst through the ground. I smirked and did a few hand signs and held out my hand. Blue crackling lightning gathered in my hand as I took off towards Shino.

"Chidori!" I aimed for Shino's head but stopped the attack from hitting him once I had him pinned to the ground my hand mere inches from his face. My chidori flickered and chirped loudly between us as we stared at each other.

"I give." I smiled brightly and my chidori faded until it was gone. Getting rid of a chidori was harder than making one. It took a lot more concentration which is why I could do it and Sasuke couldn't. It made him bristle whenever I could do things better. It still bothered him that my sharingan was more mature then his own.

"Good match Shino." I said as I got up off my teammate. He nodded in return and took my out stretched hand. I helped him to his feet the let go. My skin burned and tingled anytime our skin touched. Once when Hinata had spent the night with me in order to do cooking lessons I had confided in her and she told me it was the same with her concerning Kiba.

I had thought about what it meant ever since. I mean Hinata was sure she was in love with Kiba. Could that mean I was falling for Shino? I blushed at the thought. Shino looked at me as my face heated.

"You need to drink some water Mina or else you get heat stroke." I nodded and jogged over towards Hinata grabbing my water bottle on the way.

"I think I am." I said to the indigo haired girl once I reached her. She turned her lavender eyes on me confused for a moment.

"Falling for him Hinata…" She squealed softly before covering her mouth and looking towards the boys. They hadn't noticed which was good.

"Oh Mina that great!" Hinata had gotten over her stutter quite a while ago but only when she was alone with me. I was glad for it to because it meant she was comfortable with me.

"You think?" I asked before taking a big gulp of water. Hinata nodded excitedly.

"I mean what if he doesn't feel the same?" Hinata nodded with sympathy seeing as she was in the same situation with Kiba. We both sighed and took a moment to watch the boys. Kiba was still working with Akamaru while Shino was doing various things with his beetles.

"Welp enough of that wanna spar Hinata?" I asked turning back to my best friend and teammate. Hinata nodded and we walked to the middle of the clearing. Shino played referee this time and called our match to begin.

Hinata wasted no time and came right after me. I jumped back and ran through hand signs. Close combat with a Hyuuga was never a good idea for they closed down your chakra paths with their own chakra.

"Kuton: Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Again fire irrupted from my mouth only this time slightly smaller seeing as I didn't have as much chakra. Hinata jumped out of the way just in time. I lunged in kunai at the ready but Hinata was ready with her Byakugan active. She blocked with her own kunai and my sharingan swirled to life again.

We danced a deadly dance of blocks and attacks for quite some time before Hinata shot her other hand out during a block and shut down my chakra point in my arm with the kunai. I jumped back and let my arm hang at my side. Hinata was a great opponent when it came to improving close combat but I was a better opponent when it came to jutsu.

I raised my left hand and ran through hand signs. Hinata and Shino's eyes widened at this. It was extremely hard to weave signs one handed and I could only do it for a few jutsu. One being my chidori… Lightning chirped and crackled to life in my left hand as I held it away from my body.

"Chidori!" I ran towards Hinata and she dodged. This continued for a few minutes until she landed a blow to my left arm when I attacked. The chidori fizzled out burning my hand in the process. I winced and Hinata came up and held a kunai to my throat.

"I give." Hinata smiled in victory before unblocking my pathways. I sighed in relief once she was done and Shino came up to us holding the first aid kit. I smiled and followed him over to a tree and sat down leaning against it.

"Do you have to push yourself to injury every time Mina?" Shino sighed and opened the kit up. I scoffed but the winced as he took hold of my burnt hand. He mumbled an apology and began cleaning it.

"You know me Shino. If I don't push myself then I won't get better. If that means a few injuries then so be it." Shino shook his head as he gently wrapped my hand.

"Someday I'll win a match against her." I mumbled while I watched Hinata start to pack up weapons that littered the training ground.

"Not today." Shino replied as he stood up and offered me his hand. I rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand with my good one. He pulled me up and steadied me before letting go and walking over to help Hinata. I packed up the kunai I had dropped when battling Hinata.

Soon we all headed over to my place for some lunch. As usual Kiba sat at the island and watched the food being cooked. Today however Shino offered his help with the cooking.

"Whoa Bug Boy can cook?" Shino smacked Kiba upside the head as he walked past him. Kiba grumbled before sulking off into the living room to sit with Hinata who was watching something on tv.

"You don't have to help Shino." I said as I tied my apron around my waist. Shino reached past me and grabbed the second apron the hung on the wall hook. I blushed when his chest pressed against my back.

"I want to." Was his reply as he tied the apron in place. I merely nodded and directed my attention to the fridge and pulled out fresh veggie and the strawberries and grapes I picked this morning.

Shino and I worked in comfortable silence. He chopped the veggies up and stir fried them while I washed and cut up the strawberries and grapes. I added them to a vanilla pudding I had made up this morning before tending to the garden.

Soon lunch was served and Kiba dug in greedily. It was simple veggie stir fry with my fruit pudding. I happily took a bite of the stir fry and turned to stare at Shino. He looked back at me with quiet questioning.

"How did you know I put nutmeg in my stir fry?" I whispered towards him so Hinata and Kiba wouldn't hear.

"I saw you put it in once though I guessed the amount. Did I put too much?" I shook my head chewing on another bite of the stir fry.

"No it's just right actually." Shino nodded and I could tell there was a small smile on his face. I looked back to my food as I blushed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I waved as my teammates walked out of the compound. I closed the door and went up to my room. I changed into sweats and Itachi's old shirt. I padded back down stairs and out into my garden as I fixed my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my watering can and started to sing softly as I watered my plants.

(she sings Safe and Sound by Taylor swift)

"That was a beautiful song." I spun around dropping the watering can. Shino was standing in the doorway watching me. I blushed and hurried to pick up the fallen watering can.

"W-what are you doing here Shino? I thought you went home." Shino shrugged before stepping out of the doorway and into my garden.

"I walked past a shop on my way home and say these so I bought them and wanted to give them to you." I looked at the seed packet Shino placed into my hands. It was a packet of nutmeg. My favorite spice. I looked back up at Shino.

"I…I don't know what to say Shino. I…I love it. Thank you." I blushed as Shino stepped closer to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear before vanishing in a cloud of beetles that flew away.

"Happy Birthday Mina." I smiled and looked down at the packet of seeds. I didn't even know how he had found out it was my birthday but I found I didn't care. I was just happy beyond belief. I turned and walked over to the small planter box that hung from the kitchen window. I carefully opened and planted most of the seeds into the fresh dirt. I folded the packet up and up it in my pocket before watering the nutmeg carefully and going inside.

[Time skip: 1 month]

A month had come and gone in a flash. Team eight had spent almost every day training and sparing together. I felt stronger than I ever had as I walked with my team towards the academy. We got there early and Hinata and I quickly got rid of the genjutsu.

We made our way to the class room and waited for the other participants. Soon the room filled and I briefly caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Naruto. I turned out to be seated next to Shino and Sasuke none the less. My body was stiff and ridged as I tried to ignore my twin

"Alright you brats I'm Ibiki the instructor for this part of the exam." I tuned Ibiki out after he spelled out the rules for us. No cheating or your team gets thrown out of the exams. Got it but if I don't get caught it won't matter.

The test started and I looked through the questions before silently scoffing. These questions where easy. Well for me anyway. Thank Kami I had Shikamaru as a study partner in the academy. I didn't even need to cheat as I filled out the questions. A quick glance around the room told me not everyone was as smart.

My own twin had to cheat off of Shikamaru who was seated in front of him. Shino stole my answers by beetles that crawled between us as we wrote. I couldn't see Kiba but I knew he was using Akamaru for his test and Hinata had the Byakugan so I wasn't worried about them.

Soon the test finished. A lot of people had been thrown out but still a lot remained. Then Ibiki gave us the final question. I looked at my teammates scattered across the room and one look from them told me we were in this no matter what second try or not.

Suddenly a woman came crashing through the window and on to Ibiki's desk. The woman introduced herself as Anko the proctor for the second part of the exam. We all relocated to the entrance to the forest of death. Scary name for a forest….

"Alright maggots send a team member to get you scroll but do not open them at any time during this part of the exams or you will be kicked got it?!" We all answered yes and Shino was elected getter of the scroll along with keeper.

"Why are you an Uchiha by any chance?" A very creepy and snake like voice said behind me. I turned and saw this pale woman with a grass headband on. I merely nodded. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I've always wanted to meet some one of the Uchiha clan." I shivered and took a step back. This woman gave me the creeps.

"Yeah? Well My twin and I are all that's left but I'm pretty sure you already knew that so if you'll excuse me my team Is calling me." I made a bee line for Shino. He looked at me before looking behind me at the woman.

"She is creepy!" Shino merely nodded and we walked towards Kiba and Hinata.

Soon creepy woman was forgotten as the bell rang and the gates opened to let us all into the forest. My team set off at a monitored pace. By night fall we had already taken down two teams and had three of the same scroll.

"We should set up camp here. Kiba take Akamaru and secure the area also set up some traps." Kiba nodded jumping off into the trees. The group had dubbed me leader again so I did my best.

"Hinata you have first watch followed by Shino then me and then Kiba." Hinata nodded and she scanned the forest with her Byakugan. Shino and I set up open tent and sleeping bags. Kiba soon came back and helped out.

"Okay Shino you and I will go refill our water supply and see if we can find us some fish to eat seeing as fish is an okay with Hinata and I." Shino nodded and stood up following me towards the stream that wasn't far off.

"Think we'll find the scroll we need tomorrow?" I asked Shino as we refilled the water canteens. He merely shrugged. Once we had caught a fish for everyone we started to head back only to be stopped by creepy pale lady.

"Well Well look who we have here…The little Uchiha Kitten and a bug." The woman licked her lips. I glanced at Shino the back towards the direction of camp. He caught my message and sent a group of beetles to alert the others.

"I don't think they'll get here in time precious Kitten." The woman lunged straight at me. I barely had time to dodge with a kunai. She was fast. I quickly activated my sharingan and began dodging and aiming attacks back at the woman.

"I like you…So much fight in you even though you can see I'm way over your ability range. So unlike your brother who just shook with fear until his teammates yelled at him!" The woman laughed as she attacked harder and harder.

"What did you do to him?!" I countered her attach and jumped back landing in front of Shino who had been fighting with his beetles but getting nowhere like I was. I quickly raised my left hand and ran though signs my right hand blocking her attacks.

"Kuton: Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Flames ate away at the woman's body as she screamed. I didn't waste time though. I knew that a mere fire jutsu wouldn't stop her. She was of Sanin level not genin.

"Chidori!" I sprang through the last of the flames and shot my hand through the woman's stomach. She coughed blood onto me before grabbing onto me.

"You want to know what I did to your twin?" I struggled against the grip that held me. No longer was this a woman's voice oh no she in fact was a he.

"I gave him a little parting gift. Oh but don't be jelous you'll get one two my little Kitten." The man's raspy voice sent chills down my spine. Suddenly pain surged threw my neck. He bit me. He freaking bit me! I screamed out as the pain increased when he let go.

"Mina!" Shino lept forward and caught me as I fell back. The right side of my neck felt like someone had electrocuted me several times in a row. I screamed again as the pain increased I grabbed Shino's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What did you do to her?!" Shino yelled at the man. He merely laughed and started to sink into the nearest tree but not before tossing a scroll at our feet.

"I'll be seeing you again Kitten." With that he was gone but the pain remained and only grew stronger and stronger.

"Shino! What happened? We got here as fast as possible." My vision was growing black but I could still here Hinata's worried voice. Shino explained what happened as he picked me up. Another shot of pain caused me to scream out again before total darkness took me.

[Shino's P.O.V]

Mina screamed out again as her body tensed. I held her close and continued back to camp. Finally Mina's scream died out but I could tell she had passed out. Hinata picked up the scroll and the fish and followed after Kiba and me.

Back at camp we started a small fire to cook the fish. I placed Mina on her sleeping bag in the tent and grabbed out a cloth from my bag and wetted it with cool water before placing it on her forehead after removing her headband. I brushed a few strands of black hair from her face before leaving the tent.

"How is she?" Hinata ask while turning the fish. I sighed and shook my head.

"She has a bad fever and her body seems to be fighting off some kind of toxin. My beetles couldn't remove it from her either." Kiba and Hinata looked grim.

"Hinata you still have first watch then I'll take over followed by you Kiba." They nodded and soon we ate.

After food was down us and the fire dowsed Kiba and I moved into the tent to sleep. Mina still lay where I put her. I rewet the cloth and placed it back on her head. Kiba laid down on one side of Mine while I laid down on the other.

At eleven Hinata came in and woke me for my watch. I again rewet the cloth and replaced it on Mina's forehead. I stepped out of the tent and Hinata took my place making sure to keep Mina in the middle to keep her warm.

Nothing happened during my watch and soon it was Kiba's turn. I woke him up and waited for him to leave the tent. When he did I took his place and again rewet Mina's cloth before going to sleep again.

Kiba woke us when the time came and we packed up camp. Kiba took most of the stuff since Mina had been the only one with the knowledge one sealing jutsu. I place Mina on my back before we took off again. This time we headed towards the tower at the center of the forest.

The scroll the man had thrown us was the one we needed so we no longer had a need to stay in this forest. By mid day we took a small brake before heading out again. If we had any luck we would reach the tower before night fall.

Luck was on our sides today it seemed as we reached the tower at dusk. We showed the guard our scrolls and he took them letting us in. Once inside Kurenai-sensei met us.

"What happened to Mina!?"

"She was bitten by this grass ninja. Her body is fighting off his toxins but her fever hasn't broken yet." Kurenai-sensei nodded at my explanation. Kiba and Hinata were escorted to the waiting area while I was escorted to the medical wing with Mina.

I was told to set her down in one of the rooms and leave. I did as I was told but not so willingly. I did not want to leave Mina there by herself. As I walked back I overheard one of the nurses say it was the second time they had seen this. The first was on Sasuke Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 6 The Chunin Exams Part 2

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams Part 2!

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. Blinding white light was all I got for my efforts. I waited a few minutes and tried again. This time it wasn't so blinding but still not favorable.

"Uchiha-san?" I groaned again opening my eyes for the third time. Things started to come into focus finally. I was in a brightly lit room, or part of a room I should say. It looked like sheets separated the different sections.

"Uchiha-san can you hear me?" I looked toward the voice and found a young woman probably twenty years old. She was wearing a white nurse's uniform that had the Konoha leaf symbol on the breast pocket. The nurse was smiling softly at me and waiting for my answer.

"Y-yes?" Dear Kami my voice was horrid. I realized just how thirsty I was when the nurse placed a cup of water in my line of sight. I groaned and sat up with some effort. I took the glass and downed it handing it back to the nurse with a smile.

"Where is my team? Are they alright? Did we pass through to the third part of the exam?" I stopped my questions there for now when the nurse looked overwhelmed.

"You and your team have passed into the preliminary rounds that will take place in an hour. Your teammates are all fine. You were the only one hurt Uchiha-san." I sighed in relief and sat back on the bed.

"If I may say, you and your brother a very different." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"O-oh well you see Sasuke was in here for the same thing as you. He left just a few minutes ago. When he woke up he only asked if he had passed through and if he was fine enough to do the preliminaries." I sighed that sounded like Sasuke all right.

"May I go?" The nurse nodded and I got up off the bed. My legs felt heavy and weak so I stood by the bed until I trusted myself with walking. When I could I walked out of the little area I was in and bowed my thanks and respect to the nurse then left.

I walked out of the make shift hospital wing and towards the noise I could here to my right. As I walked I could feel my strength coming back and I was extremely glad for that. I hissed and clenched my teeth when the right side of my neck started to hurt. Placing my left hand over the area that hurt most I walked on until I reached a wooden door.

Opening the door I stepped into a large room with a balcony that ran along both sides of the room. People were on both balconies as well as on the ground floor. My guess was that they were waiting for the matches to begin.

"Mina! Hey over here!" I turned and looked up at the sound of Kiba's voice. I smiled and waved with my right hand. There was a bark at my feet that made me look down to find Akamaru there. He barked once more and then took off towards a set of stairs and I followed him.

Once we had both made it up and to our team Akamaru jumped back into Kiba's arms. I smiled at the pair and looked around for Hinata and Shino. Hinata was talking with our Sensei just beyond Kiba and Shino was leaning against the wall right beside Hinata.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?" I asked as Kiba and I walked up to the rest of our team. Hinata spun around and flung herself at me hugging me tight.

"uh Hinata that hurts…" I said in a breathless hiss of pain. My neck felt like a used lightning rod. Hinata quickly let go and apologized. Kurenai-sensei was next in greeting me and she to hugged me just a lot gentler then Hinata had.

Shino walked over to me and placed his left arm around me. He pulled me close into a gentle and soothing side hug. I sighed contently against his jacket the moved back. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back.

"Are you sure you can fight in your condition?" Kurenai-sensei asked after Shino had filled us all in on everything that had happened with the creepy man lady.

"I'll mange one way or another. Sasuke is the one who shouldn't fight though." I said while I watched my twin wince and hold his left shoulder like I did my right. It was clear to me that he was doing far worse then I was.

"Yeah poor Sakura though tried to make him step out and he nearly had it out with her like he did you." I winced at the memory and Shino smacked Kiba upside the head for bringing it up.

"Her hair! What happened to it?" I asked spotting Sakura with now short uneven pink locks.

"S-She cut it i-in order to g-get away f-from an enemy t-that was a-attacking h-her and h-her team." Hinata said softly while watching Sakura talk with her Sensei.

"Yeah apparently Sasuke and Naruto were both knocked out at the time and if Shikamaru's team hadn't of stepped in then they probably wouldn't be here now." Kiba said while coming to stand on my right side. He glance at my neck and jumped back.

"Whoa! The hell's on your neck!?" I jumped and looked at everyone confused. There shouldn't be anything on my neck…except for maybe a bite mark or bruise. Shino came up and handed me Kurenai-sensei's hand mirror.

I blanched and swallowed thickly. There on the right side of my neck where my shoulder met my neck was a black mark of some kind. It was circular and had two rings made of wavy like lines. It looked almost like an electric wave. There were three lightning looking marks that were place on the circles rings. One at the twelve o'clock position, one at four o'clock and the last at seven o'clock.

"It looks kind of cool…" Kiba once again got smacked this time by our Sensei though Shino's hand was raised to do the deed. I stared at the mark then turned quickly and rushed down the stairs and to my twin. My team followed close behind me.

Once I reached Sasuke I grabbed him and pulled his shirt back on his left shoulder. Sure enough he had a mark as well though his looked nothing like mine aside from being circular. Sasuke's mark reminded me of fire and I guessed that what his pain felt like.

"What the hell Mina!?" Sasuke ripped free of my grasp and stepped back. He glared at me before his eyes caught sight of my mark. It was easy to see because I was wearing a tube top over a fishnet shirt. I still wore my black shorts though and the Uchiha crest was still on the back of the tube top.

"He bit you as well? What did he say!?" Sasuke looked angry at me instead of the bastard who did this to us. I backed away and closer to Shino and Kiba.

"He only said he would be seeing me again." Sasuke didn't look relieved or even less angry. He just turned and walked away towards the balcony across from the one I had been on. His team watched him leave then Naruto ran after him. I looked at Sakura who was watching Sasuke intently.

"Sakura, thank you for looking out for my brother." I bowed to her and she turned pink.

"I-I didn't really do anything really!" I just smiled at her and turned away walking back towards the balcony I came from. Once back up there Shino came to stand on my right and Kiba on my left. I smiled at my two teammates.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Shino asked while sending a look at the mark. I shrugged and looked over towards Sasuke who was wincing and holding his left shoulder.

"I could be worse…" I winced and covered the mark as it pulsed sending an electric current though me. Shino and Kiba gave each other a worried glance.

"May I have your attention please! We are going to be starting the preliminary rounds now so please make your way up into one of the two balconies." I looked down at the man standing before the huge statue at the front of the room. Soon the Hokage came in followed by a few others. They sat down in front of the statue.

"Alright the rules are simple the first one who cannot fight any longer is out. The victor with pass into the finals. Oh and try not to kill your opponent." With that a screen above the statue came to life. The first match was called. Shikamaru Nara vs. some sound ninja.

"Go Shikamaru! Show her what you're made of!" Ino yelled out along with several other Leaf ninja. I smiled and cheered him on silently. The match was short since Shikamaru made the sound female knock herself out using his shadow jutsu. We all cheered as he climbed back into the balcony across the way.

"Next match is…" The screen came to life again. "Mina Uchiha vs. Kia Hyuuga" I blanched fighting a Hyuuga was difficult. Even if Kia was branch and not main like Hinata. I sighed and took my place on the base floor across from Kia.

"Match…Begin!" I activated my sharingan and jumped back as Kia lunged for me Byakugan active. I dodged his advances and soon found an opening and took it. I whipped out a kunai and threw it at his side while he was attacking me. It grazed his side leaving a bleeding gash at the same time as his hand made contact with my right shoulder.

I hissed and jumped back holding my shoulder. The mark burned to life sending electric current after current through me. I wanted to scream but held it in. This was almost as bad as when I first got the thing. I looked down at my useless arm and found little black markings crawling across my skin. They looked like the marks on the circle on my neck.

I dodged another attack from Kia and started running through seals with my left hand. A collective gasp ran through the crowd that watched as I did this. Kia watched me with tense muscles.

"Lightning style Electric rain jutsu!" Kia triad to dodge the lightning that came out of my mouth but couldn't. It was like a hundred senbons had been electrified and where thrown at him. I stopped the attack when he went down. The proctor called the fight and my victory. Kia was taken to the medical wing on a stretcher but was only knocked out with minor burns.

"Wow that was amazing Mina! Why haven't you used that jutsu on one of us? Your sure to win with that!" I sighed and sat down leaning against the wall.

"Electric rain jutsu is for enemies only. Let me put it this way…there have been two other Uchiha members to be able to perform it. My uncle and Madaara Uchiha. I am the third to have processed this strong of a lightning affinity." Kiba stood with his mouth agape while Shino and Hinata nodded.

"So Sasuke can't use it?" I shook my head.

"No Sasuke has a very poor affinity for lightning. His affinity is with fire." Kiba looked confused.

"But you can do all of the same fire jutsu as well as Sasuke if not better." I smiled sadly. It was true, I had strong affinities for both Uchiha elements where as Sasuke only had one for fire.

"Yes I have a fire affinity as well. Sasuke will have to work hard to achieve anything with lightning." We all fell silent and watched the matched unfold.

Soon it was Hinata's turn to enter the matches. Her opponent? None other than Neji Hyuuga Hinata's older cousin. We cheered Hinata on but it was soon over. Neji was ruthless and almost killed Hinata, though Hinata did end up sending Neji to the hospital wing with a collapsed lung.

Then it was Sasuke's fight. His opponent was a sound ninja who didn't stand a chance. The fight was over quickly and the sound ninja sent to the hospital wing burnt and barely alive. I worried for Sasuke as his eyes caught mine and I saw just how dark he had become.

Shino's name was call along with a grass ninja. They both were an even match for each other so the fight was long and ruthless. Shino ended up winning when his opponent fell for his trap. The grass ninja was taking in to the medical wing for toxin removal and chakra over use. Shino joined us up on the balcony sitting beside me.

Kiba was called down to fight Naruto. Shino and I looked on with excitement. We had wondered who the orange ninja was going to fight. Kiba was winning the fight but not easily. Naruto fought with a never ending iron will. When he was knocked down he would just get back up and run at Kiba and Akamaru again.

Suddenly smoke filled the base floor making Naruto and Kiba disappear. Fighting could still be heard and we all wondered what was going on. When the smoke cleared I was shocked. Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground passed out and Naruto was left standing victor of the fight.

Kiba was carted off with Akamaru to the medical wing until he awoke. Shino and I wondered what had happened in that smoke cloud for Kiba to lose. We didn't have long to ponder it though as the next match started.

A ninja from the sand, Gaara no Sabaku was called along with Neji's teammate Rock Lee. I nearly died laughing at the sight of Rock Lee. Not that he was ugly or anything but Kami the boy was a walking fashion disaster.

Their fight was brutal and ruthless. Gaara could control sand without hand signs and was fast at it to, but Lee seemed just a hair faster. That is until Lee's Sensei yelled something to him and Lee lost the orange leg warmers which actually where weights.

I couldn't keep track of Lee as he rained hit after hit on Gaara. The sand chased after Lee but was not fast enough. Suddenly Lee grabbed Gaara from behind while they were in mid air. Wrappings sprang from Lee's arms and wrapped around Gaara. They both plummeted to the ground head first. I winced at the sound of impact.

The match ended with Lee nearly dead though. Gaara was ruthless and his sand no better as he bent Lee's body braking his spine. I watched in horror feeling slightly glad it was not me facing this maniac. Shino seemed to feel the same way.

After Lee the matches were called to an end and the ones left standing were gathered on the base floor facing the Hokage. I stood next to Shino and behind Naruto as we listened to the Hokage speak.

"The shinobi to make it into the finals are: Shikamaru Nara, Mina Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Temari Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara no Sabaku. The finals will be in one month. You are not to know who you shall face until then. You are dismissed and can head back to the village." We all dispersed after that. Shino and I were sent back to the village and told our teammate would be moved to the hospital in Konoha.

"So lunch at my place?" I asked while Shino and I wondered the streets. Shino nodded and we headed towards my house. On the way we ran into Shikamaru and Choji so we invited them along as well. Then we ran into Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke took one look at me and walked away while Naruto joined our food bound party.

Ino and Sakura joined our group just as we passed the hospital. They were both cleared after they had woken up from knocking each other out in their fight. Kiba and Akamaru caught up to us once we were nearly to my house.

"Oi! Don't have wonderful food without Akamaru and me! Wait up!" We all laughed at him and continued on letting him catch up. We reached my house and filled in. I got to work in the kitchen chopping veggies and setting out the stir fry pan. Shino soon joined in to help after he carefully watered my garden for me.

Soon lunch was done and everyone managed to find a seat around the table. We all ate and talked about our battles and times in the forest of death. It turns out team seven and our team was the only ones to have an encounter with the creepy man-lady.

"He-she had this huge snake! And Sasuke was so afraid he was shaking! So I had to save his butt." Naruto told us as we all laughed and sat around the table long after lunch was cleared away.

"Man I don't want to go home! Mom's gonna make me do chores all day…" Kiba complained Naruto nodded his displeasure of leaving along with Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru. Shino and Choji seemed indifferent on the subject.

"Hey Mina we should just stay here with you!" I turned my head towards Ino and Sakura who had spoken as one. They looked hopeful and eager for my answer. I looked around the table at everyone. They all seemed to be waiting for an answer. I hesitantly nodded and soon found myself with a house full of sleeping bags and guests.

There was a knock at the door as everyone settle in after retrieving their stuff from their houses. I opened the door to find Hinata and Tenten smiling at me with sleeping bags in hand. I ushered them in and took their bags seeing as they were just released from the hospital.

"Alright who wants what for dinner?" I asked while looking over the nine faces in my living room. The furniture was pushed out of the way and sleeping bags filled the floor. I had made up room in my room for the girls to all sleep in seeing as the boys took the living room.

"We should order ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"How about pizza?" Choji suggested ignoring Naruto. I nodded and found my phone to call. We all pitched in for the pizza and ramen, Naruto's begging got him what he wanted, and soon the door was knocked on again.

Once the food was eaten and everyone was through talking the girls headed upstairs and into my room. Tenten and Ino looked at each other then at Sakura before stealing her into the bathroom with a pair of scissors.

When they came out again Sakura had nice even pink locks again. We all sat in my room talking. Hinata sat next to me on the bed and Sakura, Ino and Tenten took the floor.

"So who do you guys like?" We all looked at Ino each of us blushing a bit.

"What!? Its not like the boys can hear us right? So come on spill!" We all sighed and looked around. Ino sighed and looked at each of us.

"Oh all right! I like Shino…" I blurted out turning red. Everyone looked at me except Hinata who already knew.

"I-I like K-Kiba…" Hinata blushed red and looked around nervously. I patted her back gently and she smiled softly.

"I kind of like Neji…" Came Tenten's small voice.

"What? You like Nii-san!?" Hinata blurted out before covering her mouth and turning red. Tenten blushed and nodded with a small smile.

"I think I might like Lee…" Everyone looked at Sakura as she admitted her crush. Tenten laughed along with Ino.

"I thought you were in love you my brother though?" I asked over the laughter. Sakura looked down and fidgeted. Ino and Tenten quieted.

"To tell the truth we both loved him…that is until what he did to you, Mina…." Ino admitted quietly. Sakura nodded and looked at the ground.

"Well I'm happy for you Sakura. Liking Sasuke would have never worked out anyway." I said without thinking. All eyes turned to me curiosity burning to life.

"I'll tell but you have to swear on the Hokage that you won't tell another living soul! Plus Sasuke would kill us all if he ever found out." Everyone swore to never tell and waited for me to continue.

"Well when we were little, just before the accident, I overheard Sasuke talking with Itachi about something." I paused and the curiosity in their eyes burned hotter.

"Sasuke is gay…" There was silence before Ino and Tenten burst out laughing followed by Sakura and finally Hinata and myself.

"Seriously? I would of never guess. I mean I always had just thought that he was lying when he said he wasn't interested in girls. I never dreamed that he actually was telling the truth and so openly to!" Ino laughed as Sakura rambled on.

"Alright then Ino, who is it that you like?" I asked and Ino stopped laughing. She blushed and looked at the door before looking back at us.

"Choji."

"What? But you always use to make fun of him before you two were made a team with Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her best friend. Ino nodded and looked down.

"Yeah I know. I use to say such mean things that now I'm afraid that he'll never feel the same." We all comforted Ino before moving on to talk about other things. At near midnight we finally quieted down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Finals a wait!

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Finals a wait!

In the month before the Finals Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, one of the Leaf Sanin. Before they left though Jiraiya had taken a look at Sasuke's mark along with mine. The news he shared was grim and frightening.

"It's Orochimaru's curse mark." We stood before the Hokage, Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue shirt that showed his neck and I in Itachi's old shirt. Sasuke had seen it and glare death towards me.

"Are you sure Jiraiya, because we know what that means then." I looked up at the Hokage.

"What does this mean? What's going to happen to Sasuke and me?" I asked my voice was pleading and frightened. Beside me Sasuke scoffed and Jiraiya sent him a look.

"Orochimaru will try to…collect you at some point. The curse mark puts his chakra into your body and sort of mutates you once it is activated. There is no way to remove it unless Orochimaru does it himself." I blanched at Jiraiya words. Collect us. His chakra inside us. Mutates us. No way to remove.

"Now don't worry yourself to much Mina. I'm sure we will stop him from taking you two." I calmed at the Hokage's words and nodded. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur.

"So what'd they have to say?" Kiba was walking on my left while Shino and Hinata walked on my right. I had just gotten out of the Hokage tower with Sasuke. He split the moment the sun hit is face. I walked over to my team and was now head to training ground six with them.

"That it is a curse mark made by the Sanin Orochimaru. It has to be activated by something apparently and it will mutate us somehow. Oh and there's no one who can remove it except Orochimaru himself." There was silence around us as I finished talking. Kiba looked pale along with Hinata while Shino looked angry.

Training was eventful and helped clear my mind. Since I was Uchiha Kurenai-sensei wanted to see how I did casting genjutsu. The others played as my victims

"Okay Shino since you're probably the easiest to put under you'll work with Mina first." Shino nodded and sat in front of me.

"Now Mina I want you to focus and reach out with your mind." I nodded and closed my eyes and focused of reaching out. Nothing happened.

"Alright Shino take Mina's hand and hold it in your own. Try to be as relaxed as possible Shino." I felt Shino's hand touch mine and blushed lightly. I focused again and reached out my mind.

Suddenly I felt it. The edge of Shino's mind. I reached for it more until I was firmly inside seeing, hearing, tasting, smelling and feeling what he did as well as what I did. It was a bit overwhelming to tell the truth.

"Focus Mina. Chose a sense and try putting an image in Shino's mind linked to that sense." I refocused and picked smell. I imagined we were in a field of wild flower right after it rained. I forced the image onto Shino and he jumped slightly.

"Shino what do you sense?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"I can smell the scent of wild flowers right after it had rained."

"Alright good job Mina. Now try to add another sense. Shino tell me when something happens." I pictured the field and focused on the feel of a gentle breeze, the softness of the grass and flowers, and the heat from the sun. I could feel it all so I reached with my mind and pulled Shino in with me.

"I can now feel the sun beating down on me along with a gentle breeze blowing on my face. There's also the softness of grass and flowers touching my legs and arms."

"This is great Mina. Try another sense." I opened my sense of taste and imagined tasting fresh strawberries picked from my garden. When I could taste the strawberries in my mouth I pull Shino into the sensation with me.

"I…I can taste strawberries?" Shino sounded confused and I wanted to laugh but held onto my concentration instead. Kurenai-sensei told me to focus on putting it all together with the last two senses, sight and hearing.

This one took awhile as it was the hardest to create. I created the wild flower field in my mind piece by piece from the way the sun was positioned to the way the plants moved in the breeze. I painted the picture in my mind with me sitting in the middle of the field a basket of fresh strawberries next to me. I could hear the sound of the plants moving in the gentle breeze along with the sound of distant running water.

Next I opened myself and gently pulled Shino in completely. I placed him sitting next to me in the field. Shino looked around then down at the basket of strawberries. He seemed to be in a daze of sorts.

"Mina interact with Shino. He is completely under now." I nodded my head hearing Kurenai-sensei's world in my head. Shino looked at me then back to around the field.

"This is the place my mother used to take me. It is somewhere behind the Uchiha compound." Shino looked back at me.

"Why did you bring me here then if it is special to you?" I looked around the field and smiled softly. I looked back at Shino.

"Because you are special to me as well Shino."

Suddenly everything slipped away from me. Darkness took over and I felt myself falling backwards.

"Mina?...Mina wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Shino and Kurenai-sensei looking down at me. I sat up and held my head groaning again.

"What happened?" I looked towards Kurenai-sensei for answers.

"You used to much chakra to create the genjutsu and passed out." I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment. My head was pounding and my shoulder burned where the mark was.

"Shino why don't you take Mina home so she can rest?" Shino moved in front of me and I opened my eyes to see his hand out stretched to help me up. I smiled and took it being pulled up into a standing position.

Shino ended up having to carry me halfway there because I collapsed. I protested against it but Shino didn't listen to a word I said. In fact he never spoke a word at all for the whole trip to my house. It was like he was in a daze again.

When we got to my house Shino set me down outside in my garden hammock. He then picked up the old watering can and began carefully watering my plants. I watched him work and soon found myself falling asleep.

[Shino's P.O.V]

I moved to water the last of the plants, some small green shoots sticking out of the window planter's box. My mind was in a daze as I moved. It kept replaying the same thing. Mina in the flower field. I know it was a genjutsu, but it felt real to me.

_"Because your special to me as well Shino."_

I looked over at Mina as her words rang through my mind. She was fast asleep on the hammock. Her hair let down from its ponytail cascaded freely down her body until it stopped at her waist. The shirt she wore, her brother's old one, rode up just a bit to show the pale skin of her side.

I blushed and shook my head. I couldn't think such things about my teammate…Could I? No of course I couldn't… I placed the watering can down and moved to pick Mina up. She was really light and small for her age coming only to my shoulder when standing.

I walked into the house and up the stairs. I stopped outside her door and opened it. I suddenly remembered the time Kiba had dragged me here to get Mina for training. She was nowhere downstairs so Kiba had dragged me up here and had barged into Mina's room. What we saw has forever stuck with me. Mina was fresh out of the shower and dressed in only a small white towel.

I had been so embarrassed about that happening and still was. My face was red as I set Mina down in her bed and covered her up. I brushed a few strands of soft hair from her face. Before I could stop myself I leaned down and kissed Mina on the forehead.

"You are special to me as well Mina." She stirred as I whispered that against her skin but before she opened her eyes I fled the room and left the house.

[Mina's P.O.V]

The day of the finals had arrived and everyone made their way to the stadiums. The finalists all lined up on the stadium floor. I looked up from my place next to Shino and Naruto. There had to be hundreds of people in the stands.

"Hey where's Sasuke?" I looked at Naruto who had leaned over to whisper at me. I shrugged and looked around the stands.

"I don't see your Sensei either." Naruto shrugged and we fell back into silence listening to the rules. Anything went as far as jutsu but we still were asked to try and not kill our opponents.

"First up was supposed to be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku, But seeing as Sasuke Uchiha is not present we shall postpone their fight." I blanched at the thought of Sasuke fighting Gaara.

"We shall start with Mina Uchiha Vs Yuri of the sound!" I took my place facing Yuri as everyone else fled up into the stands. Yuri was a small woman like me. She had green short hair that ended at her chin.

"Match…Begin!" I jumped back and activated my sharingan. Yuri jumped back as well and pulled out a scroll. I pulled out a kunai and watched as she ran though hand sighs. Smoke over took the stadium as a giant snake came out of the scroll.

I dodged as the snake lunged for me. I quickly ran through hand signs and took a deep breath.

"Kuton: Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" Fire erupted from my mouth in a giant ball and headed for Yuri and the snake. When the flames died down and the smoke cleared they both were fried. I stepped closer and noticed it was only an exoskeleton of them. I notice it to late.

The ground shook and I tried to jump out of the way but was too late. The snake sprang from the ground and clamped its fangs down into my arm. I screamed out in pain as the snakes fangs retracted leaving two holes in my arm.

"You're done for kid. My snake's venom is now coursing through your veins." I panted and held my left arm close to me. I glared at Yuri.

"You don't get to decide when I am done." I rushed forward right hand running through signs. I jumped out of the way as Yuri's snake went in for another bite at me.

"Chidori!" I screamed as I plunged my right hand down through the snakes skull. It hissed and withered as my chidori fried its brain. Yuri screamed furiously as she kicked my side. I was sent into the stadium wall creating a crater where I impacted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yuri screamed as she rushed towards me. I picked myself up of the floor and jumped away just in time. I went to do more hand signs when a searing pain in my shoulder brought me to my knees screaming. It was the curse mark.

Black lightning marks spread across the right side of my body as pain enveloped me. Yuri still came at me though. Suddenly I felt incredible strength bursting through me. Yuri moved to punch me and my body reacted on its own.

My hand flashed out and grabbed her around the neck. Yuri struggled in my grip but I couldn't let go. Tears fell from my eyes and Yuri passed out. I didn't want to kill her. I didn't want her blood on my hands. I didn't want another soul haunting my dreams.

Suddenly I had control again. I quickly dropped Yuri and her unconscious body fell to the ground. The proctor came and checked Yuri. He walked over and raised my hand declaring me the victor. I wavered as I walked out of the battle field. I took another set and found the ground greeting my face.

I was taken out the rest of the way on a stretcher. The nurses placed me on a bed in the medical wing. I immediately tried to get up. They pushed me down and healed my arm removing the toxin and wrapping it. Once that was done I was given crutches to hobble with so I didn't topple over.

"What'd I miss?" Shino turned and looked me over before moving over so I could sit next to him.

"Naruto is going against Neji." I looked at the fight going on down below. Naruto was being pummeled be Neji's gentle fist.

"They remove the venom?" I nodded still focused on the fight.

"Yeah what they could, which wasn't much. I was told to go back if I started feeling sick or delusional." Shino watched me intently.

"May my beetles try to remove the rest?" I looked at Shino with his hand slightly out stretched towards me. His beetles crawled over his hand waiting. I slowly put my hand in his and looked into his sunglasses as his beetles crawled over my skin. They seemed to melt into my skin going into my chakra network to get at the toxin.

"They will surface when they are done." I nodded and reluctantly pulled my hand back. Shino and I turned towards the battle field. The crowd around us was cheering and Naruto was standing in front of a knocked out Neji. I smiled and cheered for Naruto as he made his way up into the stands.

"Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro Sabaku!" I turned toward Shino. He stood up and walked down and out onto the field followed by Kankuro. The proctor walked up and stood in between them.

"Match…Begin!" Shino and Kankuro both jumped back. Shino readied his beetles while Kankuro got out his puppet. Their battle was long and taxing on both of them. Near the end Shino took down the puppet with his beetles and moved to attack close up with a kunai.

"Shino!" I screamed holding onto the railing as Shino was struck with a sword from the puppet. Kankuro was struck with Shino's kunai and both boys were bleeding it was only a matter of who fell first. Shino wavered a bit as Kankuro fell down on his knee then fell then rest of the way.

I ran down the stairs forgetting the crutches as Shino was declared victor of the match. I reached my teammate as he was lifted onto a stretcher. I followed him as he was taken to the medical wing with Kankuro.

"Uchiha-san please go back into the stands." A nurse said coming up to me.

"He is my teammate though!" I watched as they disappeared with Shino. I sighed and walked back to the stands. Shikamaru and Temari where fighting down on the ground floor. I sat down and watched half heartedly.

"What'd I miss?" I turned sharply and got up hugging the person before me.

"Shino!" He chuckled and patted my head. I let go noticing he didn't have his jacket on only a black t-shirt. I looked down at his arms and gasped. There were tiny holes all over his arms. I looked up at Shino to see him avoiding my gaze.

"What are these holes Shino? Shouldn't you get them checked out?" I stared him down as he took a seat and grabbed my arm taking me with him.

"They are for the beetles. They live inside my body Mina." I looked down at his arms and saw a small beetle crawl out. I gently placed my finger on Shino's arm and waited for the beetle to crawl onto me. When it did I smiled and lifted it closer to my face looking at it.

"Does it hurt? Then leaving and coming so frequently?" I watched the beetle crawl over my fingers.

"At first yes it does, but then you get used to it." Just then the beetles taking the toxin from me started to surface on my arm. Shino held out his hand and I placed mine in it. The beetles crawled over onto their master and I watched with curiosity as they crawled into the tiny holes. Shino kept a hold of my hand and looked into my eyes.

"You're not degusted by this?" He looked down at his arms then back at me.

"Why should I be? Its part of who you are Shino and you are my teammate." Shino opened his mouth to speak when the crowd erupted into boo's and loud screams. I let go of Shino and looked over the rail. Shikamaru was there with his hand up.

"He forfeit? He had the match!" I said in disbelief. Shino merely shrugged it off as I sat back down. Gaara was called to the base floor and we all waited for Sasuke to show up. Just before they defaulted the match there was a puff of smoke and Sasuke appeared with Kakashi-sensei.

"Late as always Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from the stands. The crowd laughed while Kakashi stretched his head as he left the floor and walked into the stands.

"Match…Begin!" Sasuke wasted no time and went straight in for close combat. I shook my head at my twin's recklessness.

"You don't agree with how he fights?" I turned to Shino.

"No. Sasuke has always just rushed forwards not thinking about analyzing his opponent first like I do. When a match starts I give myself space and analyze the enemy spotting any weak points in defense and offence. Then I make my move going for the weak points on my enemy." Shino nodded watching Sasuke being flung around by sand.

"It is a smart way to approach battle unlike Sasuke's approach." I blushed at the complement. Turning back to the battle I saw Sasuke had finally managed a chidori. Shino and I watched on as Sasuke was getting more and more hits in on Gaara. The sand ninja wasn't happy about it either.

Suddenly a fine mist fell over the stadium. I stood up and activated my sharingan. It was a genjutsu. I turned and found most everyone passed out. I knelt down and woke Shino from the genjutsu. Just as his eyes opened all hell broke loose.

"Mina watch out!" I turned and block a kunai meant for my head with my arm. I winced as I dug it out of my skin. I quickly flung it into the person who threw it. They fell to the ground, dead.

Shino and I stood back to back fighting an enemy each. They both had sound headbands on. We took them down with some effort on our part for we were low on everything and both wounded. I panted heavily and looked around. I quickly made two clones and sent them to wake shinobi up.

I grabbed Shino's hand and dragged him towards stands that housed the other leaf shinobi. We spotted Kurenai-sensei along with Asuma-sensei and headed that way. We had to duck, block and dodge in coming kunai and other things.

"Kurenai-sensei! What should we do?" I shouted over the sounds of battle. Shino pushed me down in time to miss a kunai to the head.

"Evacuate civilians and the academy children!" Kurenai-sensei shouted back while sticking a kunai into someone. I turned and relayed the information to Shino who nodded and we took off.

Hours later we had successfully evacuated everyone to a safe location. I was bleeding in several places from kunai I had taken to block a child or civilian. Shino was currently wrapping each wound while we sat with the children in the academy.

"Shino, Mina we need you here now!" Kurenai-sensei's voice came in through the headset in my right ear. Shino and I stood and headed to the stadium. Once there we saw the giant purple barrier onto of the building next to the stadium.

"Sasuke has gone after Gaara and the sand sibling. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru left after them some time ago. Kakashi just took after them as well." I looked to the hole in the stadium wall and headed towards it.

"Mina wait!" Shino grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked at him the back at the hole.

"You're in no condition to be fighting." I glared at him and ripped my arm free.

"That is my brother out there! Fighting someone who doesn't have control over themselves! You want me to leave him?" Shino backed off and I turned and fled through the hole sharingan active. I followed Kakashi's trail and soon saw him stopped up ahead.

I stopped on the tree branch beside him as he checked on Shikamaru who was leaning against a tree. I jumped when Shino landed on the tree right next to me. I looked at him in shock.

"I couldn't let my teammate get herself killed could I?" I scoffed at Shino but then sent him a sideways smile. Kakashi instructed us to follow behind him and to keep our eyes open at all times.

It took two hours to find everyone. Sakura was passed out on a tree branch and Sasuke was on a tree branch ten feet below her also passed out. Naruto was on the forest floor awake but not moving. Gaara and his sibling were gone.

Another three hours later found us back at the village and in the hospital. Konoha survived the attack but at a great cost. The third Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru. Now we were Kageless until a fifth Hokage was named.

The next day was the Third's funeral service. I dress in a long black flowing skirt along with a black long sleeved shirt. My hair was loose and hung down to my hips as I walked out of my house. I turned and saw Shino walking up also dressed in black.

At the service the Third's grandson Konohamaru held onto Iruka-sensei and Naruto while he cried. The time came for us all to place a white flower by hi picture and say a few words. When it was my turn I walk up and placed my flower down. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as words to a song came to mind.

(The song she sings is Forever by rascal flats)

I finished my song with tears in my eyes and a pain in my heart. I turned around and was met with clapping. I stared at everyone as they clapped with tears streaming down their faces. I just took my place next to Shino and Hinata.

After the service I watched Sasuke walk out of the graveyard before I turned and walked toward our family's stone. I knelt down in front of it and took notice of the white flowers that were sitting by the grave. I knew Sasuke would never have done such a thing so I could only think of one person to, Shino.

I smiled and touched the flower petals just as it started to rain. I looked up at all the names etched into the stone and traced each one with my finger. My hand lingered over the names of my mother and father before it slipped off the stone and back to my side.

"Was that the song you sang at the funeral for your family?" I looked up at Shino. His hair was flat because of the rain and his long sleeved shirt stuck to his body. I shook my head and patted the spot next to me.

"I sang a different song back then." Shino sat down next to me. I looked back up at the stone.

"My mother loved white flowers you know?" I said while fingering the white petals of the flowers. Shino watched me silently for a moment.

"I did not. I just bought what Ino gave me." I smiled sadly. I had stopped bringing my mother flowers because it upset me that she couldn't be there to thank me with a smile.

"Thank you Shino." Shino nodded and remained silent. We sat like that for awhile until Shino spoke again."

"That song I heard you sing in your garden before, what was it called?" I looked over at him. I didn't think he even remembered the song I had sung on my birthday.

"My mother used to sing it to us when we felt sad or frightened even Itachi sung it to me on occasion. It's called Safe and Sound." I smiled sadly at the memory of my older brother singing the song to me on mine and Sasuke's birthday each year.

"I sing it on my birthday each year like Itachi used to do. Sasuke hates to hear it though." I suddenly sneezed and Shino stood up offering me his hand. I took it and was surprised to find myself pressed against Shino's chest.

"Don't stop singing it because of him your brother would disapprove." I looked up at Shino with tears in my eyes and nodded. He let me go and took my hand again leading me out of the graveyard. We headed towards a part of town I had never visited.

"Shino where are we going?" I looked up at the brown haired boy leading me.

"To my house so I can get a change of clothing." I stared at him. I had never been anywhere near Shino's house. No one on our team had.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along?" Shino merely nodded and kept walking. Soon we reached a small compound with gates around it. The name on the gate was Aburame so I figured we were there.

Shino took me through the gates and walked down the street headed for house at the end which was the biggest. I looked at Shino as we walked. His shoulders were pulled back and his face was blank. I looked away when we reached the house going inside.

"Shino you know the clan rules on guests to the main house." I looked at the tall dark haired man. He had a high callowered jacket like Shino normally wore. Shino nodded while staring into the man's sunglasses.

"Yes I am aware of them, Father." I stared wide eyed at the man before me. He was Shino's father!? And I was meeting him while looking like a drowned rat…

"Then may this be? She must be important for you to break rules." I looked up at Shino unsure if I should introduce myself or not.

"Her name is Mina Uchiha and she is one of my teammates." I looked back at the older man and bowed low to him showing respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aburame-sama."  
"Please call me Shibi, Mina." I stood back up and nodded. There was a small wrinkle next to his eyes what told me he was smiling. I knew this because Shino would get the same wrinkle next to his eyes when he smiled only it was less noticeable.

"What brings you two here Shino?" Shibi said turning back to his son.

"Change of clothes." Shibi nodded and walked off into a different room. Shino took my hand again and led me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. We entered the third room on the left of the hallway. I looked around the room while Shino walked over to a dresser.

Shino's room was pretty plain. The walls were a cream color and the floor was a dark hard wood. His bed was up against the wall opposite of the door and right under a window that over looked the house's backyard. Beside the bed was a small black night stand that held a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture frame on it.

There was a door on either side of the room. I guessed one was to a closet and the other a bathroom. I looked down at the picture frame wondering if I could look at it.

"You can look at it if you want. There are more on my dresser if you wish to see those to." I jumped and felt Shino's warm breath on my neck when he spoke meaning he was either shirtless or wearing a low collored shirt. I went with the second option as I picked up the frame.

I smiles when I saw it was our team photo that was take the day after we became an official team, I had the same picture on my night stand. Kurenai-sensei stood in the background smiling proudly while the four of us stood in front of her. Hinata and I stood in the middle with Shino on my right and Kiba on Hinata's left. Shino looked as he always did and Kiba smiled a toothy grin with Akamaru on his head. Hinata had a shy smile on her face that was tinged pick and I was smiling like an idiot while I held my left hand up in a peace sign.

"It feels like this was taken years ago. Doesn't it?" I turned with the picture in my hand but found no one there. I shrugged and placed the frame down and moved over to the dresser where two more frames were placed.

The first was a picture of Shino and another boy. They looked happy from what I could tell. I smiled and set it down picking up the other frame. This one had a picture of a woman and a man in it. The woman was beautiful with her long brown hair that curled and her emerald eyes that showed love and compassion. She held a small bundle in her arms. The man was tall and had brown hair. I looked closer and figured out that it was Shibi in the picture. That meant that the bundle was Shino?

"That's my mother, Lilly." I jumped again when Shino appeared out of nowhere. I placed the picture down and turned to face Shino. He was changed out of his wet closes and into dry ones. His shirt was black and had a low collower with long sleeves and he wore simple clack jeans that fit him well. I blushed and looked away.

"Where is she? Your mother." Shino looked down and I knew she was gone.

"She was killed trying to protect me during the Kyuubi attack." I didn't think I just walked up to Shino and hugged him. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me returning my hug. After a while he pulled away and cleared his throat.

"We should get going." I nodded and we were off towards my house after saying goodbye to Shino's father. When we got to my house everyone was there waiting for us. Shino started a meal while I ran upstairs to change into jeans and Itachi's old shirt.

We made curry and rice for everyone and sat it on the table. Naruto, Kiba and Choji all rushed in and took a seat. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen followed in after them. They were followed by Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. I smiled at the two newcomers and sat down next to Shino and Sakura.

"Mina that was a lovely song you sang today! It was so full of sorrow and yet still so youthful!" Lee's voiced boomed through the house and I laughed and thanked him.

"I didn't know you could sing Mina." Kiba and Naruto said at the same time around a mouth full of food each. I grimaced but nodded anyway. Sakura and Shino sighed shaking their heads at the two. When lunch was through and plates cleaned we all sat back down around the table just talking and sharing our memories of the Third Hokage with each other.

"Bye! See you later!" I waved as everyone left. I smiled and closed my door. I slowly climbed up the stairs and walked into my room. I changed into shorts and collapsed onto my bed where I cried myself to sleep thinking about the Third Hokage's kind smile and hearing the screams of my family as they died.


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye My Love

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Goodbye My Love

Eight months had passed since the chunin exams and a new Hokage was sworn in. Tsunade was the first female Hokage and the great granddaughter of the first Hokage. She was the best medical ninja alive and also one of the three Leaf Sanin.

I stared up at the clouds that gathered in the sky. It always rained on this day. Without fail. I sighed and went back to my gardening. Yes a year had already come and passed and it was once again the anniversary of the massacre of my family.

A lot had happened in that year. I had found myself a new family in my teammates and friends. I had lived through the chunin exam attack and came out one of the only two shinobi to be promoted, Shikamaru was the other.

I had also lost my brother completely in that year. Also I had acquired an unwanted tattoo. I grimaced and touched the curse mark on my right shoulder. The thing still hurt like hell at times and I would wake up screaming for dear life at night sometimes because of the damned dreams I had since I received the thing.

The dreams where always the same. I would be trapped inside my own body unable to control my actions. I had to watch over and over again as I cut down the ones I loved. Sometimes it was the village I attacked, cutting down my own friends along with the civilians. Other times it was my family that met my blade. I could never decide which was worse.

I sighed and got up dusting myself off. It was time to head to the graveyard. I went inside and grabbed the basket off the counter and headed out the door after slipping into my shoes. I walked down the streets of Konoha as the sky darkened with the coming rain.

Once I got to the graveyard I saw Shino waiting for me with a bouquet of white flowers. I smiled at him and together we walked to the family's stone. We both bowed in front of it before sitting down and placing our offerings next to the stone. Shino and I both lit an incent stick before closing our eyes and praying.

I looked up at the sky right as it started to rain. I smiled sadly and looked at the stone. Like always I ran my fingers over the etched in names of my clan. Shino stayed quiet and just watched me. I got to my mother's name and paused before moving to my father's name pausing again before letting my hand drop from the stone.

"You should sing something to them." I looked over at Shino surprised. I had never sang to them again after the funeral service. I looked down and thought of a song and closed my eyes letting the words slip out of my mouth.

(she sings Slipped Away by Avril lavigne)

"That was beautiful Mina." I smiled over at Shino as a single tear slid down my face mixing in with the rain. Shino reached up and brushed it away slowly. I gasped softly as I noticed I was staring into emerald green eyes instead of black sunglasses.

Shino looked into my onyx eyes as he slowly leaned in. I held my breath afraid that breathing would scare him away. We never looked away or closed our eyes as Shino got closer and closer. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and could almost feel his lips touching my own.

"MINA!" I jumped away from Shino like someone had shot me. I looked around for the person belonging to the shrill panicked voice and found Hinata at the edge of the graveyard. Her face was what worried me most. She looked scared to death and had blood spots on her face that started mixing with the rain.

"Hinata what is it?! Tell me!" I grabbed her by her shoulders trying to steady her. Shino came up behind us looking over Hinata.

"Its Sasuke..." I took off running like my life depended on it in the direction Hinata had pointed. I couldn't think I just ran as fast as I could. I slipped and fell in the street on my way there getting mud all over me.

I run out of the gate and into the woods looking everywhere until I found my brother. Sasuke was standing in a clearing with three other ninja. They wore sound headbands. Sasuke looked fine there was no visible blood anywhere. So why did Hinata have blood on her?

"Just in time. Knock them out and stuff them in the barrels." I tried to fight but was over powered and hit on the back of the neck. My vision blurred as I saw Sasuke go down as well. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

"Shino…" Darkness took me.

[Shino's P.O.V]

I raced after Mina with Hinata. My heart beating wildly from just moments ago. I had been so close to kissing her that I could still feel the warmth of her small breaths on my lips. I shook my head I ran faster.

"Hinata what happened?" Hinata took a moment to answer.

"Four ninja's came into the village dressed as normal civilians. They found Sasuke with Kiba and I. T-they took him and slashed Kiba on the arm. Kiba ran to tell the Hokage while I came to find Mina." I nodded so that explained the blood on her face. It was probably Kiba's.

We came to the gates and ran out into the forest. I looked everywhere for a sign, anything telling me where Mina was. I could find nothing.

"MINA" I couldn't help but yell her name as loud as I could. Silence over took the forest. Hinata and I headed for the Hokage tower to tell the Hokage.

"Mina's missing too?" Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Choji all asked at once. I nodded grimly. The Hokage slammed her fists down on her desk.

"Damn it that snake! Shikamaru take you team along with Shino and find them and bring them back at all costs!" Shikamaru nodded and we left to get ready. An hour later Sakura, Lee and Hinata met us at the gate.

"Bring them back. Please Naruto!" Sakura was crying and had her head bowed to Naruto.

"I will. That's a promise!" We left running at top speed. Kiba took point followed by Neji then Shikamaru, Naruto, myself and lastly Choji.

An hour later we ran into an enemy that stayed behind to stall us. Choji left the group to fight the enemy and the rest of us pressed on. Another hour found another enemy. Neji took responsibility for him and the rest of us moved on. Yet again another enemy an hour later. Kiba pointed us towards Mina and Sasuke before staying to fight.

Another hour and we had caught up to the last enemy. A red headed woman. She set the barrels that held the twins down facing us. Suddenly an albino man appeared and took the barrels with him. Shikamaru waved Naruto and I on staying behind to fight the woman.

We chased the man until he stopped in a clearing. He set the barrels down just in time for them to be busted open. Naruto stepped forward and I held up my hand stopping him.

"Something is wrong." Naruto tensed at my words looking at the barrels that at the man. Sasuke was the first to appear out of a barrel. He took one glance at us and ran the other way. Mina was next hopping out of her barrel. She looked in pain and like she was fighting to get out of some invisible grip. Her eyes met mine and I found myself almost crying. Mina's eyes held more sadness and pain then I had ever seen.

"S-Shino…I-I d-don't h-have c-control…R-Run!" Mina's voice was strangled and forced tears fell from her eyes. I clenched my teeth together. It angered me to see her like this. Suddenly Mina screamed before she fell silent. She looked at me again and I could tell she had lost the battle. Mina was no longer in control of any part of herself.

Mina turned and ran the way Sasuke had. Naruto and I moved to go after them but was blocked by the albino man.

"You will die before you get them back now." The man said in a monotone voice.

"Shino! Naruto! I shall handle this youthful opponent!" Lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere standing between us and the albino. Naruto and I both nodded and took off.

It took thirty minutes for us to catch up to Mina and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke yelled at each other from on top of the water fall. We were in the Final Valley. The place where Madaraa Uchiha faced off against the First Hokage.

Mina and I were standing on the lake that led to the waterfall. We faced each other but did nothing more. I took a step forward and Mina's curse mark glowed red. It started spreading across her face and the right side of her body.

"I'm going to take her back to the Leaf Village!" I shouted at Mina. She glared at me her eyes turning red as her sharingan activated. Three black tear shaped marks formed in her eyes. That was one more then the last time I had seen her sharingan.

"Mina is mine. Now I'll make her kill you." Her voice sounded cruel and unforgiving. I didn't have time to think as Mina came at me kunai in hand. Her movements were lethal and had every intent of ending my life.

I jumped back and would have sent my beetles at her if it hadn't been raining. I cursed and pulled out a kunai in time to block Mina's attack. She kept coming blow after blow never letting up. I realized now that Mina had never truly gone all out with me during training.

"Mina stop this! Get a hold of yourself!" I blocked another blow from her kunai. Mina smirked and jumped back. Her hands flew through signs faster then I'd ever seen her do.

"Mina 's gone and so are you." Lightning chirped to life on her right hand. I knew then that I was going to be gone if I didn't think of something fast. Suddenly Mina's left hand lifted going through hand signs. My eyes widened.

"Lightning style Electric Rain!" Hundreds of small senbone shaped lightning bolts shot out of Mina's mouth and headed towards me. I tried to dodge but most hit me away. My body hurt when it finally stopped. Suddenly Mina lunged at me chidori positioned to hit my heart.

"Nooooooo!" Pain erupted in my stomach. I coughed and tasted blood.

"No no no no! Shino! Stay with me!" I forced my eyes open and found Mina crying. Her hand was still stuck in my stomach and it seem she could only speak freely.

"M-Mina…" I coughed again tasting more blood. Mina's body jerked and her hand came free from my stomach. I collapsed to the ground blood running freely from my stomach.

"No no! Shino! Don't you dare die on me two!" Mina was kneeling beside me fighting to control her body. Her hands glowed green with healing chakra. I watched her try to heal me knowing she couldn't do much.

"I'm sorry Shino. I'm so sorry!" Mina cried harder still trying to heal me.

"I-I love you M-Mina…" Mina jerked her head up looking into my eyes. My sunglasses lay broken somewhere.

"I-I love you two Shino." Suddenly Mina jumped back away from me. One of her eyes turned red with her sharingan while the other stayed onyx. She was losing control again.

"I-I'm sorry S-Shino. I-I can't f-fight him…" Mina tumbled forward and was caught by Sasuke. He glanced my way before carrying Mina away into the forest. I watched he take her away unable to move as darkness fought to take over. Finally I let it take me knowing that I might never see Mina again.


	10. Chapter 9: Two Years After Goodbye

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Two Years After Goodbye

I growled and glared at the man before me. He was the one responsible for ruining my life. He was the one to place the marks on Sasuke and me. He was the one to kill the Third Hokage. He was the one who took us away from our home. And he was the one who had forced me to kill the man I loved.

"Now Now Kitten must we go through this every time you see me?" His voice irritated and pissed me off. I lunged for his throat but a sharp pain in my neck brought me to my knees in front of him. He patted my head.

"There now that that's over with I can give you your surprise." Orochimaru smirked as he placed a glass containing a liquid inside in front of me. I glare once I noticed two floating eyes that possessed the sharingan.

Kabuto came up behind me and shoved a needle into my neck above the curse mark. I growled and tried to stand to hit him but the world spun. Orochimaru laughed as I tumbled toward the ground. Kabuto caught me before I could hit it though.

"Have fun my Kitten." I tried to fight the darkness that over took me but couldn't.

[Shino's P.O.V]

I stood in a familiar garden and watered the plants. I looked up at the darkening sky. It had been two years since Mina had vanished with Sasuke. Naruto spent his every waking hour off training somewhere with Jiraiya. I spent my days training with the rest of team eight.

Kurenai-sensei was on leave because of being pregnant so Hinata, Kiba and myself never got to many missions together. I walked over to the window seal and watered the nutmeg plants I had given Mina. Ever since she vanished I had stopped by every day after training to water and take care of her garden.

With the watering done I left Mina's house and headed to the flower shop Ino's family owned. I had taken up Mina's habit of visiting the Uchiha grave stone. I never brought offerings like Mina did but I did bring white flowers.

At the grave stone I bowed then sat down lighting an incent stick and placing the flowers next to the stone. I always felt closest to Mina here. Probably it was the last place her and I were at before all hell broke loose.

When the rain started I didn't even move. I stayed sitting staring at the stone like it would tell me how to find the one I loved. It couldn't of course.

"Shino?" I turned and saw Hinata standing there. It was odd seeing her without Kiba around. Ever since last year they had been together. I never found out who asked who not that I cared though.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you." I nodded and stood up. I walked with Hinata to the Hokage tower in silence. Once inside I became curious. There in the office was Naruto, Sakura and Kiba.

"Good now your all here." Lady Tsunade spun around in her chair facing us.

"You all have a mission." We stared at her. A mission that took two teams?

"You are to go and retrieve one Sasuke and Mina Uchiha!"

[Mina's P.O.V]

I groaned and tried sitting up only to be pushed down. I growled and tensed up at being touched. I couldn't see anything but I could hear someone chuckle.

"Its always the same with you Mina." Kabuto said to my left.

"What did you do to me?!" I demanded again trying to sit up. Kabuto again pushed me back down.

"I have trance planted your father's eyes into you. No one ever knew this but he did in fact activate his Mongekyo sharingan." I growled again.

"So you're saying that now I have an eternal Mongekyo sharingan like Madara Uchiha was fabled to have." I scoffed and tried sitting up again. Kabuto sighed but didn't force me back down.

"Yes. We would of liked to do this to Sasuke but seeing as he failed to activate his Mongekyo we had no choice." I shot my hand out grabbing Kabuto's neck.

"Maybe you should of force him to kill Naruto like you force me to kill Shino." My voice was venomous as I tightened my grip. Kabuto struggled to free himself without hurting me.

"Now now Kitten…" Pain in my shoulder forced me to let go. I hissed and struggled to stay standing.

"Take her to her room Kabuto." Kabuto choked out a reply and grabbed my arm leading me away. When we reached my room I was shoved inside.

"Don't even try to remove the bandages." With that Kabuto was gone. I knew not to try to go against what he said. Knowing Kabuto he had set something up so that if I tried to it would inflict pain. I walked over to my bed and collapsed into it.

"SASUKE!" I bolted straight up in bed. I knew that voice. I got up and ran to the door actually running into it due to not being able to see. I could hear footsteps coming my way so I flung the door open and rushed out.

[Shino's P.O.V]

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as we ran from door to door. I hit him upside the head.

"Do you want the whole place to know we're here." Naruto sheepishly smiled before running straight into a door that just opened. I crouched down and sprang at the person who stepped out. I held a kunai to their throat and pressed them against the wall.

"Where are Sasuke and Mina Uchiha? Speak now!" The person jumped and started shaking. Some ninja they were shaking in fear. I noticed then that the person was in fact a woman. I eased up the pressure a bit.

"I'm right here." My heart stopped at Mina's voice. I completely dropped the kunai and stepped back. I looked at her for the first time in two years. Her hair had grown out so much and was now nearly to the floor and she had grown a few inches. I couldn't see her eyes due to there being bandages there.

Mina was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt that hung open showing the black tube top she wore underneath. Black pants hugged her figure underneath a blue over skirt thing. All in all she seemed to dress more like Orochimaru then anything.

"Naruto? Where are you?" Naruto popped up from the floor at the sound of his name.

"I'm right here Mina." Mina jumped and turned her body away from me. I frowned did she not recognize me? Well it would be hard to without sight and after two years.

"Who is with you Naruto? Who spoke just a few minutes ago?" Mina seemed on edge like she was hoping for a certain answer but at the same time was afraid of receiving the answer she wanted.

"Oh that was Shino. Why don't you recognize him?" Mina collapsed down the wall. She shook with sobs that were held in. I stepped closer to her.

"I-I didn't k-kill him?" I looked at Naruto as he looked at me confused.

"No I am alive Mina." The woman before us broke down more.

"I'm s-so relieved. A-All this time I-I thought I had killed you S-Shino. I had even activated the Mongekyo sharingan so I-I just assumed I had killed you t-that day." Mina dried her wet cheeks off on her sleeve and stood up.

"I know where Sasuke is. Well except I can't see…" Mina tailed off before she suddenly turned and walked down the hall. I feared she wasn't in control anymore so didn't follow.

"I'm pretty sure its this way. Come on!" I relaxed and walked after her Naruto following me. After walking down three different hallways Mina stopped suddenly. She looked left then right and then left again.

"Your lost aren't you?" Mina deflated at my words. She nodded and nearly walked into a wall. I pulled her out of the way only to have her yank her arm back and growl at me. I stared at her shocked and slightly hurt.

"S-sorry…" Mina said softly. I relaxed and pushed it out of my mind.

Suddenly there was an explosion off in the distance. Naruto took off heading towards it. Mina reached out with her hand and grasped my jacket tightly.

"S-Shino? Hold my hand so I don't run into anything please?" I smiled softly and took Mina's hand and headed towards the explosion.

Naruto and Sakura where already in the room the explosion had taken place by time Mina and I got there. Hinata and Kiba came running up to the left of us. They looked Mina over before Hinata squealed.

"Mina!" Hinata was hugging Mina at once. I waited for Mina to react the same way she did before and sure enough she did. Mina shoved Hinata off and aimed a kick at her. Hinata jumped back before it could stick though.

"M-Mina? Its me Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga…Kiba is here as well…" Mina straightened and turned her head towards Hinata's voice.

"Hinata? Kiba?" She smiled softly before gripping at her shoulder and hissing. Mina jerked her head towards the crater that used to be a room. She ran straight into it leaving Hinata, Kiba and me behind.

We ran into the room and stood around Mina. I looked up at what Naruto and Sakura where looking at and found Sasuke Uchiha standing at the top of the crater's rim. He looked colder then when I last saw him. He was also wearing pretty much the same thing as Mina only minus the tube top.

"Mina get back to your room." Mina seemed to shrink into herself at the sound of Sasuke's cold voice.

"She is coming back with us along with you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out before anyone else could speak. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Naruto seemed to get angry with what Sasuke was saying.

Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out his sword. Mina backed away when she heard the sound of Sasuke unsheathing his sword. She reacted like a scared animal about to face a beating. I turned back to Sasuke to find Sai blocking him from stabbing Naruto.

"That was the correct way to block my sword." Suddenly Sai and Naruto were flung away from Sasuke as lightning crackled to life around his limbs.

"Chidori Nagashi. It is a full body chidori." I turned to Mina when she spoke it was like she had sensed my confusion. I looked back to Sasuke as he stabbed Yamato-sensei above the heart. It appeared that lightning was running down the length of his sword.

"That was the incorrect way to block my sword." Sasuke said while looking to Naruto who was laying on the ground still being shocked by the full body chidori Sasuke had used.

Suddenly Mina appeared behind Sasuke. Her own sword drawn and pressed against his neck. I tensed waiting for Sasuke to do something. Sasuke growled at his sister before chidori enveloped both of them.

"You know that chidori doesn't work on me Sasuke." Suddenly Sasuke was thrown into the wall. Mina had a circle of lightning around her body instead of on it. We all stared in awe at Mina.

"Now Now Kitten play nice with your brother." We all turned sharply as Orochimaru appeared where Sasuke was first standing. Mina appeared back beside me and shrank into herself again. Sasuke appeared next to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Come now Kitten we must be moving." At Orochimaru's words Mina screamed out in pain and clutched her right side of her neck. She sank to the ground as another scream ripped through her.

"Kitten you know how I dislike it when you're stubborn." Mina stayed put even though she seemed to be in even more pain. Kabuto jumped down into the crater and walked towards us. Suddenly Lightning crackled to life around all of us.

Mina was withering on the ground at our feet but still she kept the lightning circle around us. Kabuto took a step closer and Mina growled and glared at him. He took another step and a bolt of lightning shot out from the circle. It missed Kabuto by an inch and I looked down at Mina. She was working furiously at the bandages.

"I told you not to take them of Mina." Kabuto warned her but Mina only tore at them faster. Finally she had them off but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she raised her hand and it glowed green.

"Kitten you know you can't resist me for long." Mina stood ignoring the pain from her neck as her curse mark surged to life spreading across her body. Once it was all over her skin changed into an almost translucent blue color. Almost like lightning. Mina's hair turned from black to this unnatural white color.

"I'm done being your Kitten Orochimaru." Mina opened her eyes and I stepped back. Her eyes were black no white could be see and there was a red design in the middle.

The lightning around us flashed out more and now covered Yamato-sensei as well as Naruto, Sai and Sakura. Everyone looked at Mina waiting. Kabuto glared at her and took a step back. Mina didn't bother with him instead looking straight up and into Orochimaru's eyes.

The snake like man seemed to freeze as if caught in something. I looked back at Mina. She had this smirk on her face and I could tell she was enjoying this. Looking back to Orochimaru I saw Sasuke step in front of him blocking him from Mina.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and his body froze. Suddenly Mina hissed and covered her left eye and knelt down. I looked back at Sasuke to find him in a similar position. Kabuto jumped back up next to Orochimaru and laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Its time to go Kabuto." Orochimaru wheezed out with panting.

"But my Lord what about Mina?"

"She is lost to us now. Let us go." With that fire erupted around them. It traveled up their bodies and left nothing behind. Soon they were gone and Naruto was shouting his frustration.

Mina stood with her hand still covering her eye though I could see the blood that dripped from her hand. She stared at the spot they had just been for a while before turning and walking away. The lightning died once she walked through it.

"There is nothing more here for us. They are already at a new hideout." Mina said stopping at the doorway to the room. She turned and looked at everyone then turned towards Naruto and Sai who were still being shocked. She walked over to Naruto first and knelt down in front of him.

"This will hurt. I am going to take the charge out of your body." Naruto nodded and Mina reached out her hand touching his forehead. Lightning surged around them and Naruto hissed. It died down a second later and Naruto no longer had lighting crackling off his body. He blinked and stood up after Mina did.

"Cool thanks Mina!" Mina nodded and knelt down in front of Sai but didn't touch him.

"You were trying to kill him weren't you?" Sai nodded slowly keeping his eyes on Mina's hands and not her face. Mina stared at him for a moment.

"You work for Danzo. A Root member." Again Sai nodded a bit hesitant this time though. Mina watched him.

"You came to kill me as well." We all waited for Sai's answer. Sai nodded again. Kiba growled at him and Akamaru joined in. I clinched my jaw closed to stop from joining them. Even Hinata looked pissed.

Mina reached out her hand and touched Sai's forehead. Sai made a small scream of pain as lighting flared up around them. It died out just like with Naruto and Mina stood and walked away towards the doorway once more. Sai looked confused as he stood.

"Let's go before sound shinobi come to investigate the explosion." Everyone minus Mina turned towards Yamato-sensei to see him standing and looking at Mina. He studied her and she turned around and stared right back at him.

"How can we trust you?" Kiba growled loudly and Akamaru barked.

"She is our teammate!" Yamamto-sensei didn't even turn when Kiba yelled at him.

"She has been with Orochimaru for the past two years. The teammate you knew is dead Kiba." All of team eight stared at Yamato-sensei. Kiba looked torn between choking him and walking away. Hinata looked shocked and hurt by his words. And I felt like all of the above.

"Listen to your captain because he's right. The Mina you knew is dead. Has been for two years. I can never go back to being the same innocent child I was before. You can however trust me. If it makes you more comfortable I'll go as your captive." Mina's voice was solid and hard. We all stared at her and we knew Yamato-sensei was right. The Mina we knew, our own teammate, had died long ago.


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Homecoming

I stopped walking and just stared at the village gates that I had for two years only dreamed of seeing again someday. I looked down at the rope that bound my hands together. It wasn't exactly how I want to be returning home but at least I was here again finally.

"Mina come one!" Kiba shouted up ahead of me and I looked up at Shino who had insisted that he be the one to guard me. I was scared and it probably showed. What if they didn't accept me back as easily as my team had?

"It'll be alright Mina." Shino's words soothed me just like old times and I nodded. We walked forward and into Konoha the rest of the way. I looked around at all the shops and houses as we passed by. It all looked just like I had left it two years ago.

We reached the Hokage tower and my nerves came back full force. Shino wouldn't let me stop though as we knocked on the Hokage's door. We entered on command and stood before the Fifth Hokage.

Lady Tsunade looked the same as when I had last seen her. She looked up from her desk and straight at me. I stared back into her eyes until she looked away and at the others in the room.

"No Sasuke I see. Well at least you got Mina back, but why is she bound? Did she resist?" Tsunade looked at Yamato for answers.

"Captain Yamato insisted on in because he couldn't trust her." Kiba spit out while glaring at their team captain. Yamato looked bashful and scratched the back of his head. Lady Tsunade sighed before getting up and walking in front of me. I watched as she untied the ropes that bound me.

"Sasuke was the one who went willingly to Orochimaru, not Mina. She was the one held captive there. She is not a threat to the village." I stared at the woman before me. Tears forced their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I felt so relieved that Lady Tsunade understood.

"Mina? Mina what's wrong?" Naruto was at once in my face trying to find out why I was crying. He was too close to me now. My body tensed but I fought the urge to push him away. I took a step back to try and distance myself.

Fear over took me when he followed me by taking a step forward. I shook and watched him with wide eyes. I tried taking another step back but he followed again. Naruto reached out his hand to touch my shoulder and I only saw _His_ hand reaching for me. I back peddled quickly away from the hand that was way to close. My back hit the wall and I cowered to the floor when Naruto followed. I tucked myself into a ball on the floor trying to escape his reach.

"Ow! Hey Shino what was that for?!" I jerked my head up and saw Naruto holding his head glaring at Shino who still had his hand raised.

"You're scaring her." Naruto straightened and looked down at me. I flinched away trying to become one with the wall. Naruto looked guilty and quickly backed away from me. I watched Shino as he knelt down in front of me still keeping his distance.

"Mina its okay. Naruto nor anyone else in this village wants to do you harm. Right Hokage-sama?" Shino didn't turn to look at Lady Tsunade as he asked her that. He kept his face trained onto mine and I kept my eyes glued to him. I trusted him completely despite a voice in my head telling me not to.

"That's right Mina. No one here will hurt you." I slowly uncurled myself from my ball and watched as Shino stood and offered me his hand. I stared at it for a long moment before reaching up with my own hand. I hesitated before I let his skin touch mine.

Shino slowly pulled me up from the ground then let go of my hand. He stepped away giving me my space. I looked at everyone in the room deciding if I could trust them. They all looked back at me with worried expressions, well everyone except Sai.

"Shino why don't you take Mina to get checked up at the hospital. She seems to trust you the most." Shino nodded and walked to the door opening it waiting for me to follow. I looked at everyone once more then followed Shino to the hospital.

We got to the hospital and I was put into a room. I refused to let go of Shino's hand the whole time we were there. Hospitals scared me to death, they reminded me of Kabuto's labs too much. We waited in silence for the medical ninja to come.

"Alright let's get this check up over with. I have lunch waiting for me….Mina?" I stared at the blonde woman who had walked in. She looked slightly familiar to me. The way she put her hair up and left her bangs down reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who.

"Shino this is Mina right?" The woman turned and asked Shino when I just stared at her. Shino nodded and the woman looked me over. I knew I looked different in Orochimaru's clothing style plus my hair was longer now.

"Mina? It's me…Ino Yamaka." I blinked and looked the woman over again. Everything clicked into place as images of the Ino I knew flashed before my eyes. I had to say Ino had grown a lot in the two years I was gone.

"Ino? You look so grown up now…" Ino laughed at me before picking up a clip board she had set down. She wrote down some things on a paper and then held the clip board in her hand. Ino checked me over and noted anything she saw.

When it came time for me to strip Ino despite my complaints shoved Shino out into the hallway. Ino gasped and stared at my body as I shed my clothing all except for the wrappings covering my breasts and my underwear.

"Oh Mina…" Ino whispered as she looked at all of the scars that covered my body. I had gotten most of them from training with Orochimaru or Sasuke. A few though were there on purpose. Delivered by Sasuke's blade when I spoke out against him once or twice.

Once Ino was down with looking over my body she told me to lay down. I did and she looked me over using chakra. Once she was done I redressed and Shino was let back in. He watched Ino as she wrote things down.

"Mina you can leave now I'm done." Ino said with a smile on her face. I got up and walked out the door Shino trailing after me. I sighed in relief once we were out of the hospital.

"Would you like to go home or get something to eat?" I looked at Shino then down the street. I was about to say home when my stomach rumbled giving me away. Shino chuckled and led the way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Once lunch was eaten and paid for by Shino we walked the streets of Konoha in silence. I couldn't believe I was really back, it was like a dream come true. I looked up at Shino studying him. He had gotten taller in our time apart also more handsome. He had lost the baby roundness to his face and figure and looked more like a man then a boy.

Shino still wore a high collowered jacket with black pants. His hair was a little longer then I remembered it. I also noticed when Shino spoke that his voice had grown deeper and more masculine. Shino still wore sunglasses over his eyes and that made me smile for some reason.

"I took care of your garden while you were gone." I jumped when Shino spoke. I looked at him shocked. I honestly didn't expect anyone to continue to care for my plants while I was away.

"Really? Why?" Shino shrugged and kept walking.

"Just felt right to." I smiled softly at his reply. Leave it to Shino to do the right thing even when no one else even thinks of it. We walked on in silence until we reached the graveyard. I hesitated before walking in through the gates. Shino followed behind me.

I weaved my way through the graves until I had come to a familiar stone. I ran my fingers over the names etched into the surface before bowing and sitting down. Shino bowed but walked away giving me time alone with my family.

"Hello Mother, Father. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you." I was about to say they must have been lonely when I noticed a bouquet of wilting white flowers to the side of the stone. I looked towards Shino as he stood at the gates of the graveyard.

"I guess you have had company these two years after all." I whispered as I watched Shino. I turned back to the stone.

"Sasuke is even further from the light then ever Mother, Father. His time with Orochimaru has tainted his views even more too where he even turned his blade on me a few times. I don't know if he can be saved anymore." I sat in silence for a long time. Before I got up and put my hand on the stone.

"Father, please forgive me for stealing your eyes. It was not my choice to have them." With that my hand slipped off the stone and I walked back to Shino. We headed off towards the Uchiha compound.

Once we got there Shino led me into my old house. It seemed he did more than just keep my garden alive. I couldn't see any dust or cobwebs anywhere meaning someone had kept this place clean. It felt weird to be walking through my house again. Things looked exactly like I had left them even the tea kettle was still sitting on the counter.

"You'll probably need to go shopping for food and clothing tomorrow." I jumped at Shino's voice sound so close to me. I turned around and he walked away towards the back door. I held my breath as I stepped outside and into my garden. Shino wasn't laying when he said he took care of it.

Flowers bloomed and stretched towards the sun while vegetables sprouted up from the dirt. I looked around taking in every detail. My garden looked batter then I remembered it. A soft breeze played with my hair and bringing the smelling of flowers to my nose.

"Thank you Shino." Shino nodded and watched me look around the garden. After a while Shino took his leave and headed home. I stayed in my garden and just relaxed for the first time in two years.

The next day I jerked awake to the sound of someone coming into my house. I got out of bed and dressed in a pair of shorts that still fit and Itachi's old shirt. I felt weird wearing my own clothes again but pushed it aside and walked down stairs.

"Mina! Oh you scared me!" I stared at Hinata as she stood from taking her shoes off. Hinata had changed a lot in our time apart it seemed. She no longer had short indigo hair but instead had chosen to grown it out. Her figure was curvy and well kept. Hinata wore a purple tank top that hugged her upper body nicely and a pair of black Capri pants.

"Sorry Hinata. What are you doing here?" Hinata looked at me and smiled softly.

"I'm here to go shopping with you. Shino asked me if I would last night." I smiled and nodded my heart warming at Shino thinking of me so much. In truth over the two years I was gone my feelings for Shino had never weakened they only grew stronger even though I believed him dead.

"Well shall we get going?" I nodded and slipped my shoes on alongside Hinata and together we walked out the door into the sunlight. We walked in silence until we reached the market street. For the next few hours Hinata and I shopped and laughed together.

"So how are you and Kiba doing?" Hinata blushed and laughed nervously. I guess some habit never wear off.

"We are actually a couple now. He asked me a year after you were taken." I nodded and smiled happy for my two teammates.

"You know Shino went to you house every day you were gone. He also stopped by the graveyard on his way home from your house every day. Ino says he bought white flowers once a month every month to take with him." I stared at Hinata. I knew he had brought the flowers but I just assumed it was for the anniversary that just passed. I never guessed he did it every month.

"I thought I had killed him two years ago. I mean I watched his life drain from his face as I walked away. I had even fully activated my sharingan so I never even dreamed that he would still be alive and thinking of me." I looked up at the sky as I spoke. I could tell Hinata was watching me.

"Do you…you know…still love him?" I smiled sadly and watched a ladybug fly by. .

[Shino's P.O.V]

I wondered the streets of Konoha thinking. Last night I had told my father all about our mission and bringing Mina home. He was happy to hear of her return but had said something that shocked me before he had vanished into his room.

_"If you still love her, don't let her go this time Shino."_

Those words kept playing in my head over and over. I didn't even know how she felt about me anymore. I mean she thought she had killed me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had moved on by now. I sighed as I walked past stalls selling different things

"Do you…you know…still love him?" I froze at Hinata's voice. My head jerked up and I looked around for the two women I knew to be together. There standing a few feet away were Mina and Hinata. Mina smiled sadly as she watched a ladybug fly past her. She looked back at Hinata.

"I never stopped." My heart froze and my breathing ceased. I stared at Mina. Her long black hair moved in the gentle breeze that blew past. I was struck by how beautiful she had become in her time away. Hinata gasped finally taking notice of me. I never took my eyes of Mina as she slowly turned and looked up at me.

"S-Shino!" Her face turned red as she stuttered out my name. I stood frozen for a moment longer before I moved without thinking. In the second Mina had blinked I was taking her in my arms. I held her close and captured her lips with my own.

Mina froze in my arms. Finally she relaxed and kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck. Hinata squealed and I knew she had covered her face in embarrassment. I didn't care though. I didn't care that we stood in the middle of the busiest street in Konoha. I didn't care that people were probably staring. I didn't care about any of it because I finally had Mina back and I was finally kissing her.


	12. Chapter 11 First Mission Again

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 11: First Mission Again

"Oi! Mina hurry up we're starving out here!" I growled under my breath as I chopped up vegetables. One more outburst and I was done playing nice.

It was a month after I had come back to the village. Everything was surreal for me still. Being back, being with my friends and team, and being together with Shino. After he had kissed me that day a month ago we'd been together ever since.

"Miiiiiiinnnnnnaaaaaa I'm soooooo hungry!" Kiba whined from the living room. I growled and grabbed the knife marching into the living room. I zoned in on the Inuzuka male and glared death at him. Kiba turned as white as paper.

"If you so much as make another peep I will chop off your manhood right here and right now." Kiba mutely nodded and gulped eyeing the knife in my hands. Shino sighed while getting up from the arm chair and steered me back to the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure my father did not need to see that outburst Mina." I sighed and took my anger out on veggies. That's right Shibi was over tonight along with Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Sai, Hinata and Kiba.

I sighed and set dinner down onto the table. Every one found their seats and dug into the curry dumplings and fresh salad I had made. Hinata and I enjoyed our meat free dumplings together. Shibi eyed his dumpling with a skeptical face and looked to Shino. The younger bug user just shrugged and took a bite from his own dumpling.

"Wow Mina! I had forgotten how good your cooking is!" Naruto shouted around a mouthful of food.

"And I had forgotten how terrible your table manners were." Everyone laughed at Naruto's blushing face. I looked around the table and smiled. I had my family back and it was still growing. I eyed Kurenai-sensei's bulging tummy. Everyone had bets in on the sex of the baby and I wagered it was a boy.

After dinner we all sat around catching up. Apparently there was more than just one new couple in Konoha. Sakura and Lee were dating along with TenTen and Neji. I was happy for them as they all looked so happy together. I looked at Shino and smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Get home safe! See you later!" I waved as everyone filed out of the compound. I smiled and watched them walk away. Shino and Shibi both turned and gave one last wave before disappearing from sight. I smiled like father like son.

I decided to take a walk a short while later not liking the quietness of my house. The sky was darkening as I walked down the streets of Konoha. A gentle breeze picked up and played with my hair as I started to sing.

(she sings Where is your Heart by Kelly Clarkson)

Soon I found myself on top of the Hokage monument. I looked out over the village watching as lights flickered to life inside homes. I stood there letting the breeze play with my hair and taking in the sight of my village. I closed my eyes and thought of Sasuke and how I wished he could have been there with me enjoying this. I soon found myself singing a sad song directed towards my twin.

"I would hope that what you just sang wasn't directed towards my son, but I have seen the way you look at him." I jumped a mile high at Shibi's voice. I turned to face him.

"Shibi-san you scared me." Shibi laughed and it reminded me of Shino's laugh only a bit deeper.

"Yes it seems I did. Now what brings you up here seeking solitude?" I turned back towards the village and Shibi cam to stand next to me on my right.

"One could ask you the same thing from you, Shibi-san." Shibi chuckled and watched the stars start to show in the sky.

"That is true my dear. I come out here every night about this time. I feel closer to my wife up here than anywhere else." I looked at Shibi and felt his sorrow. I knew what it was like to lose someone you love. Well I thought I had lost him anyways.

"I came here to clear my head and ended up thinking about the one person I didn't want to think about." I sighed and smiled sadly.

"Maybe you should sing another song? You have a beautiful voice Mina." I looked at Shibi as he stared out at the village. I still felt his loneliness and sorrow so I did as suggested and let the words come out on their own.

(She sings Just a Dream originally by Nelly but here she sings the cover of it by Christina Grimmie)

Shibi hummed softly and turned towards me. I could see the shimmer of wet skin on his right cheek and knew he had shed a tear.

"You know how to capture the mood perfectly my dear. Thank you for that." I smiled and bowed as Shibi turned and started walking away. I watched him go for the second time that day. I turned back towards the village one last time before I too headed back home.

I walked the dark streets alone. My mind was elsewhere completely. It wasn't until I reached my door and was inside that I realized that I was home. I headed upstairs and dressed in Itachi's old shirt and sweats before climbing into bed.

"Mina wake up! We have a mission!" I jerked awake and ended up head butting Kiba who was the one yelling at me. He fell back off the bed while holding his head. I hissed in pain holding my own head.

"Sorry to wake you Mina, but like Kiba says we have a mission." I nodded to Hinata and got up. Kiba was dragged out of the room by his girlfriend so I could dress. I grabbed a blue sleeveless shirt with the family crest on it that showed my stomach and a pair of short shorts that were black. I wrapped my breasts and pulled on the shirt before pulling the shorts on and wrapping my forearms in bandages.

I strapped my weapon pouch to my left hip and tucked my swords through my black belt. Running down stairs I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on my sandals. We headed out and was joined by Shino on the way.

"Alright let's get this show on the road! Our first mission and team eight again!" Kiba whooped with joy while Akamaru barked happily. I had to say I was surprised when I first saw the dog again. He was huge now!

"Where are we going?" I asked taking up my spot next to Kiba up front while we ran through the forest. Hinata and Shino picked up the rear. Kiba smiled over at me from on top of Akamaru. I was over joyed to be back to doing missions.

"Well since our team captain is back Lady Tsunade can send us on missions without Kurenai-sensei again. Now here we are headed towards our mission following you Captain." I stared at Kiba as he rambled on. I turned towards Shino and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage in Suna." I nodded and looked a head. It was a simple sounding mission but one could never assume that of any mission. We traveled on for the next few hours until the sun rode low in the sky.

"Alright we'll camp here and start again in the morning. I'll take first watch followed by Shino the Kiba and the Hinata." I said while dropping down from a tree and on top the forest floor.

"Shino and Hinata scout the area for any enemies." Shino and Hinata nodded heading off in different directions.

"Kiba you take Akamaru and go catch some fish in the nearby river. I'll set up camp." Kiba nodded and took off towards the river Akamaru running after him. I dug in my pouch and retrieved a scroll. I unrolled it out on the ground and did a few hand signs.

There was a puff of smoke then two tents appeared along with four sleeping bags. I smiled and went to work building a fire. I used my fire jutsu to start it just as Kiba came back with eight fish in hand. We finished cooking them just as Shino and Hinata came back giving the all clear.

We set off again in the morning once everything was sealed back into the scroll. We traveled silence for the next few hours until I call a brake at the edge of Wind and Fire countries. We all sat under the shade of the few remaining trees taking a breath. We filled our water canteens up in the nearby stream before taking off again.

It was just about sunset when we found a suitable place to camp. We were about another day's run until we reached Suna. I went about giving the same orders as the previous day and setting up camp the same way.

At sunrise we packed up and headed out once again. As I predicted we reached Suna at around sunset. Since we couldn't see the Kazekage at such a late hour we instead found an inn and settled into our room. Hinata and I showered first then the boys took theirs. After that we ate then hit the hay for the night.

A little after sunrise we set out for the Kazekage tower. Kiba knocked on the door and waited to enter. The voice that gave the command sounded slightly familiar to me somehow but I couldn't place it.

"You have come for the scroll correct?" I stared at the red head behind the desk. It couldn't be…

"Gaara? Gaara No Sabaku?" I asked in disbelief as I walked closer to him. I looked at him this way and that before deciding that it was in fact the same Gaara Sasuke had fought in the chunin exams so many years ago.

"Yes." I smiled brightly.

"Well look who grew up to become Kazekage!" Gaara just stared at me.

"I would have never guessed you to be the Kazekage type Gaara. Not that I'm not happy for you don't get me wrong." Kiba laughed at me while I fumbled over my words trying not to offend Gaara.

"Naruto said almost the same thing when he found out." Kiba said while laughing. I smiled and stepped back from Gaara.

"So where is the scroll?" Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The door to his office opening to reveal Kankuro and Temari.

"It seems that _someone_ had to send it back to the elders because of a _mishap_ that took place yesterday." Gaara sent Kankuro a withering glare as he spoke. Kankuro had the decency to look sheepish while Temari shook her head.

"Ah well then. When will it be ready to take to Konoha?" I asked moving my eyes from Kankuro back to Gaara.

"Tomorrow morning." I nodded and we were dismissed to wonder Suna until the morning came. I looked around the sandy street we walked on. There were a lot of small shops and stalls set up here and there.

After finding a place to eat we split up into pairs and wondered the rest of the Village. I smiled as Shino took hold of my hand gently as we walked. For the rest of the day I pulled Shino in and out of different shops. He never complained to being dragged around by me.

Finally we returned to the inn and ordered dinner when Kiba and Hinata arrived Akamaru trailing in after them. After eating and showering we all decided to call it a night. We woke bright and early the next morning and once again headed to the Kazekage tower.

"Here is the scroll. Please be careful on your way back." We all bowed to Gaara and left taking the scroll with us. We filled up on water and some food for the trip back then set off. I prayed the return journey would be as easy as the first time around.

Fate as it were was spiting on me for wishing that. First we had to hide in a cave for two days because of a sand storm. Then we ran into some hired ninja. I cursed my stupid luck as we set up camp at the beginning of the Fire country.

Shino and Hinata scouted the area while Kiba found food and I set up camp. I grumbled my way through unsealing the tents and building the fire. When a twig snapped behind me I spun around kunai ready.

"You have grown into a fine shinobi little sister." I nearly dropped my kunai in shock. There standing in front of me dressed in an Akatsuki cloak was my older brother. Itachi Uchiha. Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru appeared by my side at once all having sensed Itachi's chakra appear.

"You can tell your snake of a leader that he can't have Mina back! We won't let her go!" Kiba shouted and Itachi raised an eyebrow. I was still staring at him barely taking note to anything else.

"I am not here to take her away. Just talk to her is all I want." My eyes met his red ones. Shino tensed beside me. My vision started to blur with years of held back tears that Itachi's leaving had brought on.

First one tear slide down my cheeks then another followed by the rest. My team jerked their heads my way as a strangled sob broke past my lips. The kunai in my hands dropped to the ground forgotten. And then I was running towards Itachi.

He staggered back a few inches when I crashed into his chest. My teammates all watched Itachi tensely as I sobbed into his chest. Itachi sighed softly before wrapping his arms around me. And for the first time in eleven years I was not the one to sing.

Itachi softly sang our song into my hair as he rubbed my back. I knew my team was confused as to why a stranger was singing to me as I hugged them, but I knew that Shino was probably putting pieces together in his head.

"Your Itachi…Itachi Uchiha." I smiled as I figured Shino and put a name to the stranger. Itachi looked up from me and merely regarded Shino evenly.

"You are close to my little sister. Are you not?" I snorted. Of all the times to act like a older brother he chooses now.

"I am here teammate as are the other three standing with me." I smiled leave it to Shino to answer a question without giving anything away.

"You are closer than that of just teammates." And leave it to my brother to see what was being hidden. I sighed and tried to pull away. Itachi tightened his hold.

"Tachi must you always stick your nose into my business?" Itachi chuckled when I used my old nick name for him.

"Yes little Mimi I do as your older brother." I blushed scarlet at my old nick name. I pushed against his chest and finally escaped his hold. I stood my ground with my hands on my hips glaring at Itachi.

"You don't have any right to do that! You've been gone for eleven years tachi!" Itachi winced at my words before he patted my head. I glared up at him while pouting.

"I have always watched over you Mina." I recoiled like I was slapped. I glared hard at Itachi my blood boiled.

"Oh really Itachi? Then where were you when Sasuke shut me out? Where were you when I would cry myself to sleep? Where were you when Sasuke had it out with my face? Where were you when I was given the curse mark? Where were you when I was forced to nearly killed my own teammate? Where were you when I was taken from my home by my own twin?" I was on a roll and I needed to shut up but couldn't.

"Where were you when Kabuto tested on me? Where were you when Sasuke turned his own blade on me? Where were you when Orochimaru raped me?!" I slapped my hands over my mouth not daring to turn around. I could just feel the anger rolling off of Shino.

Itachi's face darkened and his sharingan blared to life. Fresh tears ran from my eyes as I saw the look of utter hatred burn in my older brother's eyes. I messed up and I knew it. I had planned to take that secret to my grave. I even made Ino swear on Choji's life to never tell.

Shino stepped closer to me and I wanted to run away. I was so ashamed and embarrassed. I flinched when I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I was waiting for the yelling to start, the hitting to begin, the rejection to take place.

I gasped when Shino pulled me into him. His strong arms wrapping around me. I relaxed into him completely and cried for the second time that night. I could tell Itachi was itching to remove Shino from me and comfort me himself.

Finally Itachi could stand it no longer and cleared his throat. I laughed softly as Shino tensed back up. I looked up to my older brother and stuck my tongue out and kept Shino from retreating. Itachi glared at us both.

"What's wrong Tachi? Don't like sharing me?" I teased my older brother pulling Shino closer. Shino tightened his hold on me as well making Itachi's eyes flash with protective anger.

"You know I don't Mimi."

"Well to bad deal with it." Itachi looked like a kicked puppy dog at my rejection. Kiba laughed and pointed at my brother. Suddenly a question that never got asked popped into my mind. I pulled away from Shino and faced Itachi.

"Why are you here Tachi?" Itachi straightened himself and looked back at me.

"I wanted to ask you something as well as give you a warning." I raised an eyebrow. Ask me something after all these year? A warning to give me?

Suddenly Itachi's Mongekyo activated and I told everyone to avert their eyes. I stared into my brother's eyes and smiled sadly. Itachi seemed confused by this.

"It won't work on me anymore Tachi." My own Mongekyo spun to like and Itachi staggered back shocked.

"When did you…"

"When Orochimaru took me away he made me nearly kill Shino. I thought I actually had so it active. Kabuto transferred father's eyes into me a month ago before I escaped with the help of my team."

"But father…he never activated his sharingan all the way." I shook my head.

"Apparently he did it in secret." Itachi nodded absentmindedly.

"Mina about that day…" Itachi stopped and looked at my teammates deactivating his sharingan. I followed his lead and deactivated mine as well.

"Guys whatever you hear here tonight never is to be told to anyone else even the Hokage. Understood?" Everyone nodded and I turned back to Itachi.

"About that day…I…I never wanted you nor Sasuke to witness it. But you couldn't know the truth so I had to lie to you…" Itachi paused and I waited knowing this was hard on him.

"I was given…an option that day. Either kill them myself and save you and Sasuke or let… someone else kill you all."

"Who would have done it?"I couldn't help myself I just had to know.

"Madara Uchiha." I blanched.

"He is dead. Has been for hundreds of years. How could he…" Suddenly things clicked in place. Things Kabuto had said made since now. He had known as well. Madara Uchiha was still alive.

"Now you see…I couldn't let him do it Mina. I had to save you two. The rest of the clan was planning an over throw of the Hokage…They needed to be stopped." Everything made since now. I was right and Sasuke was wrong. All along I had been right about everything.

"I understand why you did it now…I never blamed you for that night though. Sasuke has and still does. He plans to kill you himself."

"Let him. I deserve it for what I have done." I jerked my head up looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Don't say that! You did a service to our Village. You protected our home and Sasuke and me!" Itachi looked surprised.

"But I killed them all…even Mother who had no part in the over throw."

"She was not innocent Itachi. She stood by father supporting him knowing what he planned." Itachi opened his mouth then closed it.

"What was the warning you wanted to give me?" Itachi cleared his throat.

"The leader of the Akasuki plans to gather all the jinchuriki and take the tailed beast out. He plans to use them to bring chaos to this world and he also plans on attacking Konoha directly to retrieve the Kyuubi. You must tell the Hokage this in secrecy. Tell her it comes from Jiraiya's spy she will know who I am." I nodded

"I must leave now. Goodbye my Little Mimi. Take care of her Shino or I will hunt you down." Shino nodded. Itachi started to walk away.

"Wait! Promise you won't die by Sasuke's hand. Promise me Itachi!" Itachi turned and sighed. I smiled when he stuck out his right hand pinky raised. I ran up to him and hooked my pinky with his.

"Say it!"

"Alright! I Itachi Uchiha swear to never die by Sasuke Uchiha's hand nor any other part of him. If I brake this promise may I burn in hell." I giggled and hugged Itachi tightly. He hugged me back before disappearing.

"Aren't pinly promises for little kids?" I smacked Kiba upside the head as I walked by.

"Do not make fun of the pinky promise!" With that we went to sleep. The next two days flew by in a blur for me. When the gates of Konoha were in sight I smiled sadly. I hoped that someday I would get to see Itachi walk through them again like when I was littler and he would return from a mission.


	13. Chapter 12 The First Target

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The First Target

"And I'm telling you that my team and I don't remember anything!" I yelled slamming my hands down on the Hokage's desk. Lady Tsunade was in the same position as me only on the other side of the desk.

"So I'm to believe that Itachi just put four of my best shinobi under some sort of genjutsu and then let them be?!"

"Yes! All we can recall is the warning he gave everything else is gone! Even I can't remember and I'm best at breaking genjutsu!" Lady Tsunade stared at me and I stared right back. My teammates stood behind me wanting desperately to be able to leave. I knew it was hard for them to lie to the Hokage's face about pretty much everything but they stood strong under her fiery gaze.

"Fine…You are dismissed. Tell no one about Itachi's true colors got it?!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Came all four of us plus one bark from Akamaru. We fled her office and into the light of day sighing in relief.

"Well now that that's over with…Who's up for some lunch at my place?" Kiba of course was already a mile down the street headed to my house Hinata trailed after him at her own pace. Once inside the house I did hand signs then touched the wall. Blue lightning like chakra spread over the walls, windows and doors of my house sealing out unwanted ease droppers.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that…" Kiba moved to touch the wall and got shocked away by a bolt of lightning before he could even touch it.

"It does worse for those trying to get in. I learned it from a scroll in Orochimaru's library. It takes the users chakra and uses their most prominent affinity as a defense. Only I can touch the walls or leave. Also I'm the only one who can release it." My teammates all nodded and sat down at the table. I walked into the kitchen and made simple sandwiches for lunch.

"So we can speak freely now?" I nodded at Hinata.

"As long as the seal is in place. I'll know when someone is to close before they get shocked." Everyone nodded and ate silently all collecting their thoughts.

"So who would have guessed that Itachi was a spy all this time…?" I nodded at Kiba's words. It was true I had never thought that my older brother still served the village. I would of never thought he would become a spy in the Akasuki either.

"What do we do about the Akasuki attack?" I looked over at Hinata who sat across from Shino who sat next to me.

"Well the Hokage knows about it so I guess we let her worry over it. I mean we don't even know when it will take place." I looked back down at my plate as I spoke. Thoughts spun around in my brain to fast for me to process them.

"It will probably happen after all the other tailed beasts have been collected." We all looked at Shino. I tilted my head wanting to know his reasoning's behind believing that.

"Well I would think that if they had to seal the beasts that they would do it in order." I jolted up out of my seat.

"Then that means Gaara is first!" During my time with Orochimaru I had heard talk about the one tailed beast. I figured out Gaara was the one to house it after that. My team however looked shocked.

"The Kazekage of Suna holds the One tailed Beast?" I nodded my head and headed for the door. Tsunade needed to be told this and right now. My team scrambled up and followed after me as I removed the seal on my house.

"Let me through! I don't care if she is in a meeting!" I growled at the ANBU that blocked the Hokage's door.

"We need to speak with Lady Tsunade right now! Its an emergency! The Kazekage is in danger!" The door was slammed open behind the ANBU guard to reveal Naruto. He looked panicked as he grabbed my arm pulling me into the room.

"How is Gaara in danger! Tell me Mina!" I stared at the blonde gripping my arm. I looked around the room at Kakashi and Saukra who looked confused and Tsunade who looked annoyed.

"You remember something Uchiha brat?" I glared at the female Hokage.

"No but my team and I where going over the information we…received and I remembered something I had heard during my time with Orochimaru." Everyone stared at me waiting to hear what I had to say. Tsunade nodded her head signaling me to continue.

"Gaara is the first target of the Akasuki. He holds the One tailed beast Shukaku." Naruto blanched and released me backing away. I guessed it wasn't from the news about the tailed beast being in Gaara but more from the Akasuki part. Most everyone in the Shinobi world knew of the horrible organization. An ANBU came in and handed Tsunade a scroll. Dread filled me when I saw the Suna symbol on it.

"We need to go there now! We have to protect Gaara!" Naruto yelled slamming his fists down on Lady Tsunade's desk. The female didn't even look up instead read and reread the scroll.

"It's already too late for that isn't it Hokage-sama?" Everyone looked at me and I stared at Tsunade. She looked up then around the room.

"I've just been informed. The Kazekage of Suna has been kidnapped…by men in Akasuki cloaks." Naruto was out the door running.

"Mina you and team seven along with team Gai will go to Suna and retrieve the Kazekage at all costs! Dismissed!" We left all scattering to gather things and inform team Gai. We met up at the gates Naruto had been waiting for us despite his anger.

"Okay Mina since you know more of the Akasuki it seems… You will lead this mission." Everyone nodded and I sighed.

"Alright seeing as we are pressed for time I have no choice…Everyone gather around me and place your hands on my shoulders or arms. We're traveling by Lightning." I ran through hand signs and was glad the sky was already clouded over. All hands found a spot on my shoulders and arms and I knew Shino was the one holding my waist.

"Lightning style: Electric Pulse Jutsu!" The sky let out a thundering clap as a white hot bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. I quickly spread my chidori shield around everyone just before it hit us. A blinding light was all we could see for a few seconds and I focused on Suna.

Within seconds we were zapped back to the ground in the middle of Suna right outside of the Kazekage tower. I let the chidori shield drop and stumbled back drained of chakra. Shino caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"Naruto? Sakura?" We all turned and found a panicked Temari holding onto Kankuro. He looked just about dead. Sakura ran over and helped the blonde lift her brother.

"We got your plea for help and thanks to Mina were able to get here right away." Kakashi supplied an answer to Temari's next question. She nodded and we all headed to the hospital with her.

"Th-they took Gaara….Sasori…he…he was there….poison…" Kankuro passed out before he could finish. Sakura set to work saving his life while the rest of us waited outside the room. Once he was stable Sakura came out and was taken to make an antidote to the poison.

We all set out after the antidote was made and given to Kankuro. An elder of the village, Lady Chio came with seeing as she knew Sasori personally. We tracked the two Akasuki members to a sealed cave miles and miles away. We all put headsets on planning on separating to take out the Akasuki in three groups.

"Alright Sakura on my go you smash the door. Lady Chio ready yourself to go in with her as the rest of us will wait out here to get rid of the traps and block the them from leaving." Sakura and Lady Chio nodded and prepared to move fast. We all stood ready and waiting.

The plan was simple. Team Gai would take care of the traps that would trigger when Sakura smashed the wall. Sakura and Lady chio would go in first since they were more adempt to deal with Sasori's puppets. Team eight plus Naruto and Kakashi would wait outside to block the second unknown Akasuki member from leaving.

"Sakura now!" Chaos started as soon as Sakura's fist made contact with the rock sealing off the cave. I stood ready sharingan active and waiting. The traps activated and produced exacted clones of Team Gai as they stood closest to the entrance. Team Gai took off drawing the look a likes away so the rest of us could be ready.

Suddenly Naruto saw something inside the cave that made him rage. His eyes burned red and his whisker marks deepened. He took off entering the cave Kakashi moved to follow but I held up my hand.

"No Stay! Let Naruto go. Kakashi when he comes out stick to him like glue I don't want him taking the Akasuki alone. We can't let them capture Naruto as well." Kakashi stepped back and nodded. There was talking that could be heard but I couldn't make it out.

Suddenly a white bird like creature flew out of the cave. Naruto hot on its trail. It appeared the other Akasuki member was on top of it and Gaara was held into the birds mouth. Kakashi took off after them and I signaled Kiba and Hinata to go as well. Shino and I went into the cave.

The battle against Sasori was brutal and I began to understand why Lady Tsunade had sent so many of us. Lady Chio was tough and fast for her age. She battled with Sasori using the two of us as her puppets. Chio used Sakura's brute strength to smash anything that came at us while I was used for my fire and lightning jutsu. Shino supplied protection for Lady Chio with his beetles while trying to get at Sasori with his faster beetles.

Finally we took him down but Sakura was ran through with a poisoned sword. We were scattered around the cave. Shino was near the entrance while I was near the back. I had gotten pinned under a piece of the ceiling when it caved and couldn't move my lower body because of it. Lady Chio was by Sakura poisoned as well.

Team Gai came to the rescue a little too late. I watched as Lady Chio gave Sakura the last antidote choosing to save the pink haired shinobi over herself. Once we were collected from the cave we headed towards where Naruto and Kakashi had gone.

Once there we released that we were all too late. Sakura kneeled down next to Gaara's motionless body her hands glowing green. Silence over took the grassy field we were in. Sakura's eyes darkened with sadness and she shook her head. Naruto stood in front of her looking on ahead at nothing. His body shook as strangled sobs broke free.

"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this?" Naruto choked out while walking closer to Gaara's body that was laid out on the grass.

"You're the Kazekage, damn it!" Naruto stopped when he reached Gaara.

"You just became the Kazekage!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto spun around and faced Lady Chio.

"Shut the hell up!" Tears poured from his blue eyes and blow away in the wind. He glared hard at the sand elder.

"It's your fault! If you goddamned Sand shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would've happened! Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?!" Naruto stopped choking back more sobs.

"Damn the Jinchuriki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us…" Naruto swayed as his tears continued to pour down his face and onto the grass below him. Everyone looked down stricken with sadness and guilt over Naruto's words. Naruto hid his face in his arm and cried harder.

"I couldn't save Sasuke…I couldn't save Gaara..I trained so hard for three years… and nothing's changed…" Naruto cried harder. I myself had tears streaming down my face. I felt the pain and sorrow from my families death all over again like an old wound being sliced open again. I looked around at everyone's faces of grief and found words coming out of my mouth.

(She sings Memories by Within Temptation)

Everyone had tears in their eyes as I finished. Naruto was kneeling on the ground crying hard. Lady Chio slowly stood her body weak from the poison. She walked past Naruto and knelt next to Gaara's body and placed her hands on top of his chest. Green Chakra flowed out her fingers but soon fizzled out.

Chio looked up sharply as hands were placed on top of her own. Blue chakra covered both Naruto's and chio's hands. Chio looked back down at Gaara's face while Naruto watched her intently lending her his Chakra.

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created." We all watched Lady Chio speak. I knew what was happening but couldn't speak around the knot in my throat.

"Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The sand Village and Konoha…Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day." Chio looked up and into Naruto's eyes.

"That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned…That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like non before you." Lady Chio fell back and Sakura caught her. We all watched as Gaara opened his eyes when Naruto called his name.

Suddenly Suna shinobi filed the grassy field. Tamari and Kankuro came to the center of our circle. Temari rushed forward and hugged Gaara she pulled back and looked him over.

"Gaara! Are you alright!?" Gaara stared wide eyed at his sister before nodding his head slowly.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kankuro said while kneeling down next to the blonde. Naruto turned surprised and stared at Kankuro a moment before he smiled and looked at Chio who was still in Sakura's arms.

"You should thank the old lady over there, not me. She save Gaara with some kinda amazing medical ninjutsu. She's passed out now, but she'll come around when we get back to the Village-"

"No your wrong." Gaara sat up slowly while Temari blocked some girls from getting to him. I stood looking at Gaara sadly.

"Elder Chiyo used _that_ Jutsu…" Naruto stared confused at Kankuro.

"I'm wrong? About what?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It wasn't medical ninjutsu." Naruto looked up at me when I spoke. I held my left arm to my body and stared at Elder Chiyo.

"It was a life-transferring jutsu. Elder Chiyo is dead." Gaara's head turned and he looked surprised at my words. Kankuro nodded his head slowly.

"Life-transferring jutsu?" I nodded as TenTen spoke.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Naruto looked between Kankuro and me.

"It is a ninjutsu that allows you to bring back the dead, in exchange for your own life." Naruto gasped.

"No way!" TenTen voiced her surprice.

"Many years ago, the Puppet Brigades were conducting research on how to bring their puppets to life. Elder Chiyo was in charge in of it. They were able to figure out the theory behind it, but… In the midst of their research, they decided it was too risky. They made it illegal to conduct the research on humans and forbade anyone to use the jutsu." Naruto stared at Lady Chiyo during Kankuro's tale. He slowly rose to his feet while still staring at the sand elder.

"Right? Her face looks so peaceful that I keep thinking that she's going to burst out laughing." I looked at Elder Chiyo's brother as he spoke.

"Right." Sakura said as she pulled Chiyo closer to her, tears streamed down her face.

"Right!" Sakura replied again closing her eyes tightly. The male Elder turned and looked at Gaara. Gaara sat with his head turned towards Chiyo. He stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Naruto, you really are a strange person." Naruto along with servral others looked at Temari as she faced Naruto.

"You have the power to change people." Temari's eyes narrowed as she looked from Naruto to Chiyo.

"Elder Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the Village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara." Naruto looked at Chiyo while Gaara closed his eyes looking away.

"Elder Chiyo has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi." I looked at Kakashi and nodded in agreement. It truly was a befitting end for Lady Chiyo.

"Just like the Third." Naruto said without looking away from Chiyo.

"That's right." Kakashi replied to him.

"I really understand how she felt now." I smiled sadly at Naruto.

"Gaara-sama!" I turned and watched Gaara lightly push a girl off of him as he tried to stand.

"No." Was his only word to the girl as he stood on shaky legs. Gaara nearly fell forward until  
Naruto caught him by his arm. Gaara looked surprised and turned to look at Naruto. The blonde looked ahead and helped Gaara stand then let go.

They walked forward until they both were right in front of Sakura and Lady Chiyo. Sakura looked up tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo." Everyone bowed their head and closed their eyes at Gaara's command. It was silent for a long time as we all prayed for the sand elder. Then finally everyone opened their eyes. Naruto looked at me.

"Mina can you sing her a song please?" I looked at Gaara. He nodded his head slowly and I let the words fall from my lips.

(She sings Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne)

After I finished we headed back. Elder Chiyo's body was carried on a stretcher and Gaara was held up by Naruto and Kankuro. I had to be carried on Shino's back since I couldn't walk all that way. Kakashi also had to be carried although he was lucky...more like unlucky enough to be on Gai's back.

Once we reached the Village Lady Chiyo's body was taken in first as a sign of respect. We all followed in after her. I, along with Kakashi, was taken to the hospital, and because of the shortage of rooms Kakashi and I ended up in the same room.

We were laying in our beds when the door opened. Kakashi looked up from his book while I looked up from getting my shoes on. Gaara walked into our room followed by Naruto, Sakura and my teammates.

"Are you sure you can make the trip back in your condition?" I smiled at Gaara and waved him off. It was true that I was in no condition to be traveling. I had several cracked and broken ribs, both my ankles were sprained badly, and I had deep cuts all over my body that were just beginning to heal.

"It won't take but a moment to get back. So don't you worry about us Kazekage-sama." Kakashi eyed me warily along with Shino. They knew what I was planning most likely. Gaara nodded and lead us outside the Village to say goodbye.

Naruto stood facing Gaara awkwardly. The rest of us had already said goodbye to the Kazekage and were now waiting on Naruto. Gaara slowly stuck out his hand for Naruto to grab, but Naruto just stared at it.

Suddenly grains of sand spun around Naruto's hand lifting it up and into Gaara's out stretched hand. Gaara smiled very softly and I could have sworn that Naruto blushed while smiling back. The two friends shook hands and then Naruto did stepped back.

I was set down on the sandy ground by Shino so I could prepare my jutsu since it wasn't cloudy at all. I ran through hand signs and took a deep breath which hurt and looked up at the sky.

"Kuton: Fire style Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" Fire shot up into the sky heating the climate more rapidly and making clouds form. Everyone took place around me all setting their hands on my shoulders or arms. I again ran through signs as Gaara and his siblings watched in curiosity.

"Lightning style: Electric Pulse Jutsu!" Like the first time I shielded us with chidori just before the lightning bolt struck us and then we were off into the blinding light again. It took only seconds for us to be back in Konoha. I collapsed into Shino after we landed. He sighed and carried me off to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 13 Protecting Konoha

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Protecting Konoha

Two months came and passed. I was fully healed now and was no longer on crutches. Currently I was in my garden dressed in black shorts and Itachi's old shirt. I was singing the old lullaby my brother used to sing to me. Today was my seventeenth birthday.

"I know I could find you here." I jumped and spun around. Shino chuckled and held out his hand and I took it let him pull me up. I set the watering can down then hugged my boyfriend. Shino leaned down and captured my lips. This kiss was soft at first but as our passions rose it got more heated.

Shino gently pushed me up against the closed door not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Shino's tongue darted across my lips and I gasped. He took the chance and his tongue darted into my mouth and started stroking my tongue. I moaned softly and moved my tongue with his in a dance for dominance.

We pulled away both panting and red in the face. Shino rested his forehead against mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back softly.

"Well that was a good birthday present." Shino chuckled pulling away slowly.

"That was not your present Mina." I tilted my head to the side looking curiously at Shino.

"Then what is?"

"You don't get to know that until later." I pouted as Shino grabbed my hand and lead me into my house then out the front door. I let him lead me down the streets of Konoha as I tried to figure out what my present was.

"You're not going to figure it out." I stuck my tongue out at Shino and went back to pouting. He merely chuckled and stopped us in front of the BBQ restaurant. I raised an eyebrow at Shino. I never had been here before because of being a vegetarian and all.

"They have a meat free menu as well as their regular one." I nodded and Shino pulled me inside.

"Happy Birthday Mina!" I jumped as everyone screamed at me. I blinked before smiling at everyone. The next few hours where sent laughing and eating. I enjoyed everyone's company and wished that Naruto could have been there seeing as he was away training.

He had left last month after the death of Jiraiya. It came as a shock to all of us to hear of his death. Naruto had taken it hardest though and had went off to train with the frog sages. No one had seen or heard from him since.

After dinner was over Shino and I wondered the Village hand in hand. I blinked and was about to ask Shino where he was taking me when we started walking up towards the Hokage monument, but decided to just wait and see.

Soon we both stood on top of the monument overlooking the Village. Shino stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and I relaxed back into him enjoying the sights. It was a nice night out. There was a gentle breeze out that played with my hair.

"Happy birthday Mina." I gasped when something cold was put around my neck. I looked down and saw it was a necklace. The chain was silver and held up a small heart shaped clear stone. I picked the stone up off my chest and looked at it closely. It was a yellow color but that's not what surprised me most. Inside the stone was a small beetle.

"S-Shino it's beautiful!" I stared at the stone mesmerized by it. Shino moved to stand in front of me.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when he asked her to marry him. They stood in this exact spot." I jerked my head up to look at Shino. He had taken off his sunglasses and was staring into my eyes searching me for my reaction.

"S-Shino…I…I don't know what to say…" I blushed red and looked over Shino's face. He was seriously asking me to marry him. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes." I laughed when Shino hugged me close to him suddenly. He captured my lips in a slow and searing kiss. We broke away as the ground shook slightly. I looked down confused then up at Shino. He put his sunglasses back on and was looking out over the Village.

"Someone's attacking us." I looked out over the Village and saw smoke rising in different places.

"Akasuki!?" Shino shrugged and grabbed my hand ready to lead me back down the hill. Suddenly all hell broke loose. There was a bright flash of light and the ground shook. I ran over to the edge and watched Konoha get pretty much flattened.

Smoke rose into the sky along with dirt making it hard to see what was going on. I turned to Shino but suddenly found myself falling back. The rocky edge I was standing on was collapsing. I desperately reached out for Shino's hand but my fingers only grazed his and I plummeted to the ground that was now hundreds of feet lower then it used to be.

"Mina!" I opened my eyes and saw Shino falling after me. His hand was reaching towards me.

"Mina grab my hand!" I reached desperately for his hand again. Shino's hand made contact with mine and he grabbed on tightly pulling me into him and covering my head with his hand as we continued to fall. I closed my eyes and a scream ripped it's self from my throat.

The ground never came though. I cracked my eyes open slowly and found us inches from the ground. We were saved by Shino's beetles at the last minute. I breathed a sigh of relief before I gasped looking around what used to be Konoha.

"Oh Kami…" I was set on the ground by Shino. Movement to my right caught my eye and I ran towards it. I nearly cried out when I saw it was a little black haired child. He was trying to free himself from a large chunk of building that was on his leg.

"Shino can you help me left this?" Shino nodded and together we freed the child. I knelt down and offered my back so he could climb on. The boy hesitated.

"It's okay my name's Mina. I'm here to help. Shino and I are both Konoha Shinobi." The boy nodded his eyes wide with fear. He climbed onto my back and I stood up. The boy held on tightly as I steadied myself.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Kyou. We have to find Ryou!" I looked around for another small body. Shino flagged me over to a house that was barely standing. Inside there was a small blonde boy. He was stuck under a piece of wood.

"Ryou! That's him!" Shino nodded and climbed inside retrieving the small boy. He came back out with the blonde boy on his back.

"Kyou your okay!" I smiled as the brothers were reunited.

"Do you know where your parents might be?" Both boys looked down.

"They were killed on a mission last month. Ryou and I live alone." My heart clenched tightly as I looked at Shino. He looked saddened by this as well. After that we walked around trying to find someone else that was alive.

"Mina! Shino!" I turned sharply when I heard Kiba's voice. I ran towards it and foundKiba trapped under a concrete slab. He kept it from crushing him by pushing it up with his legs. I set Kyou down and went to pull the slab off my teammate. Shino joined me after setting Ryou down next to his brother.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba pointed over to a small mountain not ten feet away. Kyou looked over at it before he hobbled over and started pulling things off. Ryou joined him and together they freed the white dog.

After some major pulling Shino and I freed our teammate. Kiba stood and looked around. His face was dirty and he looked grim. I knelt down in front of the brothers. Kyou had bright blue eyes were as Ryou had bright green eyes. I hugged them both close to me.

"Thank you for freeing Akamaru." Tiny hands gripped my shirt as both brothers held onto me.

"Please don't leave us like mama and papa did." I pulled back looking into their eyes. They were filled with such sadness for only seeing five years of life. Suddenly it was like I was looking into my brother's and my own eyes when we were that age.

"I will never do that. I promise." I held out my pinky finger and both boys wrapped their little pinky fingers around mine.

"Hey I think I see Shikamaru!" I stood up after picking Kyou back up. Shino picked Ryou back up and we ran after Kiba and Akamaru. We reached Shikamaru and found Ino as well and Shikamaru's father.

"Mina your alive! Shino you two!" Ino hugged us both even though Shino protested. Ino looked at the two children on our backs in confusion but didn't ask. Instead her eyes caught sight of my necklace.

"Mina when did you get that!?" I sighed leave it to Ino to ask about trivial things right now.

"Ino focus!" Ino jumped at shikamaru's barked order. I sat Kyou down and sat next to Shikamaru, Kyou climbed into my lap. Shino and Ryou both sat down Ryou sititng in Shino's lap.

"What happened Shikamaru?" Shikamaru filled us in on the details confirming that it was Akasuki attacking. He said there was seven of them that where spotted. I noticed a gaint puff of smoke appear in the center of the Village…well what used to be the center of it anyway.

"Is that…Naruto?" I asked trying to see from far away. I activated my sharingan.

"Yeah that's Naruto all right." I turned back to everyone. Kyou and Ryou stared at my eyes and I smiled softly at them.

"Late just like his Sensei… jeez how troublesome." I rolled my eyes at Shikamaru then focused on trying to find all the rest of our friends and family. I spotted Hinata and another Hyuuga not far off to the left.

"Hinata's over that way Kiba. She looks fine." Kiba and Akamaru got up and went were I pointed. I looked for more people. Using my sharingan this way was harder than normal as it wasn't meant to be used like the Byakugan, but I could still pick up familiar chakras.

"Lady Tsunade is being brought this way by a toad." As I finished talking said toad landed beside me. Ino rushed forward and collected the passed out Hokage. She set her down against something and checked her over. The toad went back to Naruto.

"Shino Kurenai-sensei is trapped in whats left of her house!" Shino nodded and vanished into a cloud of beetles that flew towards our Sensei. Shikamaru tried to get up to go help take care of his Sensei's pregnant wife but couldn't walk. Asuma-sensei had died on a mission a while back so Shikamaru took up resonsiblity for Kurenai-sensei's needs. He said it was what Asuma had asked him to do.

"Ino I can see Sakura to the right of us a few miles away." Ino nodded and took off to get the pink haired girl. Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru came and joined us followed by Sakura and Ino. Shino finally came back carrying Kurenai-sensei.

After everyone was checked out by Ino or Sakura we sat back and watched Naruto's fight with Pain. Sakura had informed us of his name. We couldn't do anything to help because Naruto had asked Tsunade's slug summons to tell everyone to stay back. It didn't sit right with me. So when Naruto was pinned to the ground I ran towards the fight.

I had told Kyou and Ryou not to worry that I would come back as I ran away. I reached Naruto and lunged for Pain chidori sizzling to life in my hand. Pain jumped back in time and I ended up hitting the ground creating a small crater. I straightened up and stared at Pain.

"Get out of here Mina! He'll kill you!"

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you take him on by yourself Naruto! You're not alone anymore!" I turned and kicked the poles that stuck out of Naruto. They broke in half but that was all. Suddenly I was flung in the air and sent crashing down again some feet away from Naruto. I picked myself up.

I glared at Pain and I could feel the curse mark spreading across my skin. I fully transformed, my hair went while and my skin turned blue, lightning came off my body like I was super charged with static. Pain stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Your one of Orochimaru's lab rats…interesting." I growled at the man. I lunged again picking up a fallen kunai and pushing chakra into it turning it into a lightning swords. Pain dodged my attacks and sent me flying again and again. Each time I picked myself up and rushed at him again. There was no time to weave jutsu so I was stuck trying to hit him.

Suddenly pain erupted in my abdomen. I looked down and saw a pole sticking out of it. I coughed blood out onto Pain's face. I froze as his chakra invaded me but I didn't stopped fighting. I grabbed Pain's hand holding him close and looked into his ringed eyes. My Mongekyo sharingan spun to life.

"Your genjutsu is useless against me girl or did you forget who works in my organization." I glared but only closed my right eye. Pain's eyes widened and he struggled to get free. Just as I opened my eye Pain used his jutsu pushing me away. The black flames that I summoned sprang to life on his cloak which he quickly dropped.

"You're more annoying than I thought." I was thrown into the sky and sent flying back towards the group I had come from. I smashed into the wall behind Shino and it crumbled on top of me. I couldn't move let along breath.

"Mina!" I heard five voices yell as the world grew dark.

[Shino's P.O.V]

"Mina!" I yelled along with Hinata, Kiba, Kyou and Ryou as she tumbled to the ground and crushed by the wall she smashed into. I rushed forward and started uncovering her. Kyou and Ryou hobbled up and started helping. They had tears pouring down their faces and seemed very attached to Mina.

Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Sakura came over and all of us pulled debris off Mina. Finally she was uncovered enough to be pulled out. Sakura quickly pulled the pole out of her abdomen and dropped it. Ino and Sakura worked together to heal Mina.

Kyou and Ryou were on either side of Mina holding her hands both were crying. I knelt and placed Mina's head in my lap. Sakura and Ino finished healing her, but she wouldn't wake up. In the distance Naruto lost control and was on a rampage going after Pain.

"Mina wake up! This is no time for a nap!" Kiba shouted down at Mina. I glared up at him.

"Mina please wake up!" Hinata tried to wake Mina, but nothing happened. I sighed and stroked her cheek with my thumb looking at the necklace that had somehow remained in tacked.

"Mina you need to wake up now." I tried to wake her, but even that didn't work. Kyou and Ryou looked horrified thinking she was dead probably instead of just being in a coma like state.

"You said you wouldn't leave us!" Kyou yelled at Mina's unmoving form.

"You promised us Mama!" Ryou yelled out. All of us look at the boy. His brother the only one not looking at him as he was crying into Mina's chest along with Ryou. It was understandable I guessed. I mean they had lost their own parents and Mina had saved them from dying.

Suddenly Mina's hand twitched. I looked down at her face to see her eyes scrunch up. I held my breath waiting for her to open them. Mina's hands lifted and petted the head of each boy. They looked up sharply.

[Mina's P.O.V]

Darkness was all I could see. I felt nothing. I wondered if this was what it was like to die. Just nothingness. Suddenly I heard a chuckle and turned around.

"You're not dying just yet my child." I gasped and watched as my father appeared. He looked the same as when I had last seen him alive.

"Mina, please forgive your old man. I was a fool for thinking I could over throw the Hokage. I only caused you and your brothers pain and suffering."

"I don't blame you Father." He nodded

"I know you don't. I have seen you visit our grave all the time." I smiled. So they were able to see me.

"Your mother sends her love. I must be going. You will be waking up soon." I nodded and watched him vanish. Darkness over took me again.

"You said you wouldn't leave us!" I could hear Kyou's voice in the distance.

"You promised us Mama!" Ryou's voice this time came but louder. Mama? They thought of me like a mother? A strange warmth filled me and I knew I was never going to leave them.

Light blinded me and scrunched up my eyes. Suddenly I could feel again and let me tell you I preferred not being able to. I felt a weight against my chest and guessed it was the boys. I reached up and petted their heads. I opened my eyes and saw Shino looking down at me.

"Hi." Shino chuckled at me and leaned down kissing me on the lips. I felt something wet hit my cheek and knew Shino had started crying a bit. He pulled back and I wiped his cheeks off. Kyou and Ryou tackled me into a hug and I laughed softly.

Sitting up I looked around trying to find Naruto. I couldn't and it caused me to frown. Suddenly there was a million blue lights shooting down from the sky and into bodies. People started raising all around us back from the grave.

"Naruto must be behind this…." Everyone nodded at Shikamaru's statement. I stood and we all walked towards the Village gates where people where gathering.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out once she spotted her sensei. He looked back and nodded before leaping off into the forest to probably find Naruto. Kakashi came back ten minutes later with Naruto slung over his back.

We all cheered and Naruto was thrown up into the air by the Villagers. He laughed happily as he was set down again. Naruto looked around until his eyes met mine. He rushed forward and tackled me into a hug. I laughed and patted his back.

"Good job Naruto." He smiled and backed away. Kyou and Ryou grabbed hold of my hands as a lady came up to us.

"Kyou! Ryou! Thank goodness your both okay." They nodded and held on tighter to my hands.

"Thank you for watching out for them but I'll take them now. They need to go back with the other orphans." I looked down at each boy. They both looked up at me with pleading eyes. I looked to Shino who nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I'd like to adopt them." The woman stared at me.

"What?"

"I would like to adopt them. I can care for them." The woman looked to the boys who both were smiling.

"I guess you can. I don't have anything for you to sign of course." I smiled and knelt down hugging the boys close to me. They cried happy tears and held onto me.

Two weeks passed and the Village was getting back on its feet. Gaara had sent over some shinobi to help protect Konoha in her weakened state. Areas outside the gates where used to house the injured in tents while the medical staff tended to them. I had refused to stay there deciding I was fit enough to help clean up.

It was a long process of clearing debris and rumble from around the crater. Those who could use earth jutsu slowly worked at raising the ground to be more level so buildings could be built back up. Weeks passed and slowly the Village was cleaned up a somewhat level again. Now came time to rebuild.

Naruto was probably most helpful next to Yamato of course. Turns out the man can use wood style jutsu like the First could. Naruto being himself used shadow clones and helped build several building at once. I sighed and whipped off the sweat that poured down my face.

I stood in a building that was being used as a mess hall during rebuilding. I was made head chef of the kitchen and given a crew of the local cooks to work with. Currently it was dinner time. Curry and rice along with ramen was being made in the kitchen. I was setting up the tables.

I pulled out another folding table and set it up before getting the chairs out. I was hot and sweaty even though I still wore Itachi's old shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt had a hole where Pain had run me through with a pole and blood stained the cloth but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.

"Mama need help?" I smiled as Ryou came running in followed by his brother. Over the weeks they had both taken to calling me mother. It warmed my heart greatly and eased my mind to know that they wouldn't have to suffer like Sasuke and I had.

"Sure you can go pull out the plates Ryou. Kyou you can grab the spoons and chop sticks. Set them on the long table." Both boys nodded and ran off to do their choir. I looked up when Shibi walked in. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I see you both have taken to each other quiet well." I nodded. When I first adopted the boys I didn't know what to do with them really so I had ran to Shibi for help. He had laughed and told me to just take one day at a time. It had worked for him with raising Shino.

"Yes. They behave very well for five year olds." I laughed thinking back to how much trouble Sasuke and I got into when everything was still in tacked in our lives. Shibi chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well need any more help my dear?" I looked up from the chair I unfolded and smiled. Shibi was always in here when he wasn't busy. He would ask me if I needed any help with this or that claiming that it was his job to offer help to his daughter in law. Even though Shino and I were not married yet Shibi insistead that it did not matter to him if we were or not and that I'd still be his daughter in law.

"Not from you old man, now sit and rest. I know you've been working all day so don't try to fool me." Shibi chuckled before taking a seat at a table. He was used to being told to rest by me so it never bothered him neither did me calling him an old man.

"Mama what now?" I turned to see the plates and other things set out. I smiled Kyou and Ryou always did more then asked.

"You can sit and watch over you grandpa. Make sure he rests." Kyou and Ryou sat on either side of Shibi watching him intently. The boys took to Shino and Shibi right away. Shino was unsure about them calling him father though. I smiled at the boys and walked back into the kitchen until the dinner call was made.

After dinner was served and cleaned up everyone left going to their own way. Shino met me and the boys at the door along with Shibi. We walked towards what was left of the Uchiha Compound. Most of the houses had been demolished in the attack but four where left standing. I was happy to say that my house was one of the four.

My garden however didn't really survive. There were two things that had lived. My nutmeg plants and the sunflowers. I would never know how they had live but I was glad regardless. Shibi and Shino had moved into my house seeing as the Aburame Compound had been completely demolished. Only a few things had been salvaged. One thing was Shino's picture of his mother and father that used to sit on his dresser.

The second house to survive housed Kiba and his family as they two had no home left. Naruto took up a room in their house as well. The Third house held Sakura and Ino's families plus Choji's family. Kurenai-sensei and Shikamaru's family were staying in the last house.

"Mama sing us a song please?" I looked down at Ryou. We all sat in the living room just relaxing after they days hard work. I smiled and Ryou and Kyou climbed up into my lap. I let the words to a lullaby I knew come flowing out.

(She sings we're in heaven by Dj Sammy)

I smiled down at the two sleeping boys in my lap. Shino came up to me and picked Kyou up while I stood then picked Ryou up. We headed up stairs and into the room across from mine. Inside was a bed and two dressers. Together we pulled back the covers and set both boys down then covered them up. I kissed Ryou on the forehead then leaned over and kissed Kyou on the forehead.

Shino and I walked out closing the door behind us. I smiled up at Shino and he smiled back. He reached his hand up and placed in on my cheek stroking it softly with his thumb. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

"I love you Mina." I smiled softly.

"I love you two Shino." Soft lips found mine and I melted. Shino kept it short and tender pulling away after a few minutes. I pulled back and went to my door opening it. Shino went down the hall to the master room he shared with his father. I smiled at him one last time before I walked into my room closing the door behind me.


	15. Chapter 14 Truth Revealed

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Truth Revealed

A month after the attack found me on a mission with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato. We had received word that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was now looking for Itachi. I prayed my older brother didn't cross paths with my twin.

I knew it unlikely that Sasuke would go looking near Konoha but I still found myself stopping in the forest and looking west towards the Uchiha's old hide out. Naruto and everyone stopped and waited for me. Something was terribly wrong and I could feel it.

"Mina what is it?" I continued to stare ignoring Naruto. Fear dug its self into my heart when I activated my sharingan and saw to very faint chakra points in the distance. I didn't say anything as I turned my body west and ran at full speed.

"Oi Mina! Wait!" Naruto chased after me along with everyone else. I ran and ran until I could see the hide out came into view. Suddenly a man in an orange mask appeared. He wore Akasuki robes.

"You can't go any further." His voice was childish and irritating. I glared at him feeling uneasy with his chakra. I knew it from somewhere.

"Like hell I can't." I took a kunai and threw it at the man. It sailed right through him. My eyes widened I knew that jutsu very well.

"You…your…"

"Tobi is a good boy!" The man cut me off as the others arrived. I glared and activated my Mongekyo sharingan. The air around the man changed slightly.

"Whatever your name is now doesn't matter me. I'll I care about is stopping Sasuke from killing Itachi." With that lightning struck down hitting me. Naruto yelped and lept back. I appeared behind the man and took off.

"Please let me make it in time!" I said to the wind as black fire came into view. The hide out was in ruins. I stood at the edge of the rubble looking around. I saw movement to my left and ran towards it. I found Itachi lying on the ground next to Sasuke. I knelt down and felt for a pulse. He was still alive. I flipped him over.

"Itachi?...Brother?...Tachi?!" I shook my brother until he groaned. Itachi slowly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Mimi?" I cried with relief and held Itachi close. I heard the others come up to us.

"How is Sasuke?" I shrugged and held Itachi. I didn't care enough to find out about my twin. Kakashi knelt down beside me.

"Mina you have to let him go…He is dangerous." I snaped my head up glaring at Kakashi my Mongekyo still active.

"No Sasuke is dangerous Kakashi! Itachi would never harm me…" I looked down at my older brother who was coughing terribly. I helped him sit up leaning him against the only wall still standing. I handed him my water canteen and started to heal him. Kakashi pulled me away quickly.

"What are you doing!? He needs medical attention right away!" I screamed at Kakashi while watching Itachi cough. Blood came out of his mouth staining his hand.

"Mina your brother is a wanted criminal." I turned on the masked man.

"Sasuke is a wanted criminal as well and Sakura is healing him! Itachi hasn't even committed a crime!" Kakashi stared at me.

"He killed your clan Mina"

"Because it was and order!" I left them stunned and ran back to Itachi's side. I began healing him. When I healed all that I could I started bandaging him. Itachi let me fix him up without complaint.

"You can't see can you Itachi?" I looked at his face and wiped the blood off. Itachi turned his head my way.

"No I am completely blind." I sighed and covered his eyes with bandages. It would keep them safe from dirt and what not.

"Mina." I didn't turn to Kakashi.

"What?" My voice dripped venom. Kakashi took a step back.

"I need to speak with Itachi…Alone." I turned glaring at Kakashi.

"Mimi, let him speak to me. I have nothing more to hide." I reluctantly stood up but didn't move. My eyes locked with Kakashi's eye and I dared him to try anything. He seemed to understand because he paled a bit before nodding. I walked over to where Sasuke was laying.

"How is he?" Sakura looked up as I knelt down across from her.

"Not good. He may not make it." I nodded looking down at my twin. He looked so different right now that I felt my heart lurch. I knew better then to think that Sasuke would change his ways. I looked over at Naruto who was standing behind Sakura. I felt bad for him. He still held onto the hope I had lost long ago.

"Mina you can come back now." I stood and walked over kneeling next to Itachi again. Kakashi looked at me.

"He is coming back with us." I stared at Kakashi then at Itachi. My brother was coming home? I couldn't believe it after almost twelve years my brother was finally coming back home.

"What's the catch?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I can no longer be a shinobi of Konoha." I looked at Itachi and had to agree that it was probably a good idea. I mean he was blind now after all. I looked at Sasuke then everyone else. I stood and helped Itachi up.

"Let's go home. Everyone hold onto me." Sakura and Naruto held up Sasuke's body while placing their hands on my shoulders. Kakashi placed his hand on my other should along with Yamato's. Itachi and Yamato looked confused.

"Lightning style: Electric Pulse Jutsu!" With that we were gone. We appeared outside of the Village. Naruto and Sakura headed off to the newly built hospital with Sasuke held up between them still unconscious. I placed Itachi's arm over my head and led him off towards the Hokage's building. Tsunade had woken from her coma just a few days ago.

"Mama! Mama!" I stopped as Kyou and Ryou ran up to me. Shino and Shibi trailed behind them. I smiled at my boys. Shino came and took Itachi from me.

"Mama? Mina please tell me this is Shino holding me so I can beat him." I laughed and knelt down hugging Ryou and Kyou.

"They are adopted Itachi and yes it is Shino holding you up. So be nice Tachi!" Itachi sighed and nodded. Shino looked relieved when I took my brother back. Shibi looked Itachi over knowing full well who he was.

"I trust that you're headed to the Hokage's daughter in law?" I nodded at Shibi. He had used that parental voice with me and I had to smile.

"Daughter in law? Mina…" I sighed and nearly let go of Itachi.

"Tachi please! I am seventeen I can be engaged to Shino if I want to!" Shibi laughed and patted Shino's shoulder as he walked past taking Ryou and Kyou with him. Shino helped lug Itachi to the Hokage's.

"Lady Tsunade." Itachi bowed as best as he could to the woman before us.

"Ah I see you have finally decided to come home Itachi. I've read your file and know all about the mission you took so save your breath." I stared at the Hokage as she sat in a chair behind her desk. I thought she was for sure going to ask for an explanation.

"You are here by retired and can now live life in this Village as you see fit. I will publicly announce your return and explain what took place so do not worry for now. You are dismissed." We all bowed and took our leave. We walked Itachi to the hospital to be cared for.

I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got home. Shino sat down next to me. He and Shibi had moved into the house across the street since Kiba's family Compound was rebuilt. The Aburame Compound was still left untouched so far. Shibi and Shino where going through plans for it.

"What will be done with Sasuke?" I looked up at Shino.

"He will be moved to the prison as soon as he stabilizes. Ibiki will evaluate him after he wakes. If he can't change his ways he will be executed for his crimes." Shino nodded and I stood up I took out Itachi's old shirt and a pair of shorts from my closet.

"I'll go get dinner started for the boys while you shower." I smiled thankfully at Shino and kissed him before I went into the bathroom. The shower felt heavenly on my skin. I relaxed and let out a few tears for my twin. I knew he couldn't change. There was no light inside him anymore to embrace. Only darkness filled his soul now.

I walked down stairs and found Shibi standing with Itachi standing next to him. I looked towards Shino who was setting food in front of the boys. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"I picked him up on our way here. He was trying to walk home said they discharger him." I sighed and shook my head. I helped Itachi into a chair and set a plate of food in front of him. Shibi sat down with us and we all ate together.

"So Mother who is that man?" I looked at Kyou who pointed at Itachi.

"That is your Mother's older brother, Itachi Uchiha." Shino spoke up answering the question. Itachi was quiet.

"That's right. Itachi, Kyou and Ryou are the two boys that I adopted after Pain's attack." Itachi nodded his head. I smiled sadly at him. I wished he could see them. Maybe his blindness wasn't permanent…

"Is he going to live with us Mama?" I looked at Ryou and smiled.

"Yes baby. Your uncle is here to stay." Both boys smiled happily and finished their food. IT filled my heart with warmth to be able to say that Itachi was here to stay. Now if only Sasuke would do the same…

"Do they know about Sasuke?" Itachi asked once both boys had cleaned the table off and went to wash the dishes with Shibi. I looked down at the table.

"No. I just don't know if they should…" I looked up at Itachi as he slowly nodded his head. He understood why I hesitated. We both understood Sasuke had fallen beyond anyone's reach and could no longer be saved. He would face death for sure if he didn't escape the Village.

After everything was cleaned all of us moved to the living room. Itachi sat in the arm chair with Ryou and Kyou sitting in his lap. I smiled as I watched the boys fawn over their new uncle. Shino and Shibi had taken their leave so it was just the four of us.

"Why haven't we met you until now Uncle Tachi?" Ryou asked looking up at Itachi's bandaged face. Leave it to children to ask the truly hard questions in life without even blinking.

"I have been away on a very long mission and couldn't come back until now." Ryou nodded along with Kyou. That answer seemed to state their curiosity for now and I was glad for that. I had learned early on that the two boys had very curious natures. They would ask about anything and not give up until they were satisfied.

"Uncle Tachi why don't you like daddy?" It was Kyou's turn for questioning my brother. I laughed when Itachi made a face of surprise.

"Your uncle Tachi doesn't like daddy because he doesn't like to share Mommy." I watched the boys look from me to Itachi.

"Does that mean that you don't like us?" I laughed and let Itachi answer that one.

"No I like you just fine." Kyou narrowed his eyes.

"Then you should like daddy just fine as well. Promise you'll try to." Both boys held up their pinky fingers. Itachi sighed then held up his as well letting the boys hook their pinkies with his own.

"I promise to try to get along with your father." Kyou and Ryou nodded both satisfied with Itachi's promise. They hoped off his lap and then climbed into mine. I knew what they wanted but waited for them to ask anyways.

"Mama sing a song please?" Kyou and Ryou asked together. I smiled and ruffled their hair. Itachi seemed to perk up with interest. He had never heard me sing before.

(She sings I'll stand by you by Carrie Underwood)

"You sing to them every night?" I looked up from the two sleeping in my lap. Itachi had stood and found his way over to me and was now bending down to pick Kyou up. I stood and held Ryou's sleeping form.

"Yes just like you or Mother would sing to me and Sasuke to sleep." Itachi nodded and I took his free hand and led him up the stairs. We tucked the boys in and left the room. Itachi moved his head around and I could feel his chakra pulsing out in small waves. I shook my head. Leave it to Itachi to find a way around blindness.

"This is Shisui's house." I looked up at my brother. He sounded so sad.

"Yes it is. I started living here two years after you left. Sasuke stayed in our old house." Itachi nodded and I led him to the master bedroom. He hugged me and we said goodnight to each other. I sighed and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Even though I know that you cannot be saved…My foolish heart still cries out for you to be by my side…Sasuke." My eyes closed and I drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

"Mom! Mom! There's a strange man at the door! He says that you know him!" I jerked awake and ran down the stairs. Kyou stood at the door staring at someone. Ryou stood behind his brother peeking out at the stranger.

"Hunny what have I told you about answering the door! I'm sorry…Gaara?" I stared at the Kazekage who stood at my door.

"Mom who is he?" Ryou asked.

"He looks funny." Kyou commented and Gaara started to look irritated. I turned to the boys that hugged my legs.

"Go wake your uncle Tachi and stay up there with him while I talk with Gaara. Go now." They scurried off and I ushered Gaara into my house. We sat in at the table in the dining room with a cup of tea each.

"What brings you by Gaara?" I took a sip of my tea as I stared at the red head.

"Naruto told me about Sasuke and Itachi coming back to the Village. I have seen Lady Tsunade about Itachi and learned of Sasuke's state of health. As Kazekage I have forgiven Itachi's crimes because his mission required it, but I cannot forgive Sasuke's crimes."

"I understand Gaara and I will thank you for forgiving Itachi. As for Sasuke…" I sighed and looked down at my tea. Images of a nicer Sasuke played across my mind making my heart lurch.

"You must do what is right by your Village. Sasuke has fallen too far to be saved by any of us." I said while looking back up at Gaara.

"Naruto still thinks he can be saved." I laughed bitterly. Of course Naruto wouldn't give up. He would never abandon Sasuke.

"He was his teammate and best friend how could Naruto abandon him?"

"He will have to make his decision soon. Konoha or Sasuke." I nodded noticing the under tone of bitterness in Gaara's voice.

"Can I ask you something Gaara?" The red head hesitated then nodded his head slowly. I watched him carefully.

"You wouldn't happen to…say…have feelings for Naruto…those that go past friendship?" Gaara's reaction told all. His face turned as red as his hair and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I thought so. Don't worry I'll let you figure out how to tell him." I laughed softly and got up and went into the kitchen. I called the boys down after I had fixed breakfast making enough for Gaara. Kyou and Ryou came running down the stairs dragging a barely awake Itachi. My brothers both had always been hard to wake in the mornings.

"So mister stranger why don't you have eyebrows?"

"Kyou! Apologize!" I shot my son a stern look which he withered under.

"Sorry…" Gaara said nothing and continued eating. I sighed softly.

"Boys this is Gaara. He is the Kazekage of Suna so be nice and show him respect." Kyou and Ryou nodded their heads. Itachi perked up and tilted his head in confusion. I motioned for the boys to take their plates to the kitchen. Once they were gone I faced Itachi.

"Itachi, Gaara is here to talk about Sasuke. Gaara, Itachi is blind so please be aware of that." Both men nodded their heads. We sat in semi awkward silence for a while until my door was flung open.

"Oi Mina have you heard Itachi has been cleared of all criminal charges!" We all stared blankly at Kiba as he walked in.

"Oh…hey Itachi, Gaara…." I smacked my forehead with my hand. Sometimes my teammate could be so…well stupid. Kiba coughed and scratched his cheek with his finger. Hinata and Shino appeared behind Kiba. Akamaru came in last.

Some how within an hour my house was filled with people. After my team had come in Naruto and Sakura appeared dragging Lee, Neji and TenTen with them. Then Ino came in dragging her two teammates behind her along with Gaara's siblings. Sai dropped by along with Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai-sensei. Lastly Gai had barged in bringing with him Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Shibi and Iruka-sensei.

"Why are you all here exactly?" I asked looking around at all my guests with a smile on my face.

"Well to celebrate of course! Itachi and Sasuke are back aren't you happy?" Kiba asked quirking and eyebrow at me. Every one stared at me expectantly. I was torn. Of course I was happy Itachi was back and in the clear, but Sasuke….he wasn't back. Not to me anyway.

"Of course I am!" I plastered on a cheery face and then turned and fled into the kitchen. I sighed and leaned into the counter. Shino wondered in and came up behind me resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just enjoy today Mina. Be happy for Itachi and his returning. You can worry over Sasuke tomorrow." I sighed, my heart felt slightly less heavy. I nodded and turned around smiled softly up at Shino. He smiled back and leaned his head down capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

Shino's hand came up and cupped my cheek while his other hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss became more heated as Shino slipped his tongue into my mouth. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair earning a soft groan from Shino.

"I hope you're not molesting my little sister in here." I jumped sky high at Itachi's voice. Shino stepped back slightly and I could just tell that he was glaring at my brother.

"He was not doing anything of the sort Itachi." I sighed, Itachi's over protectiveness was getting tiring. I sent Itachi out of the kitchen with a pitcher of ice tea along with cups for everyone. I fixed sandwiches and rice balls for everyone to snack on until diner.

Hours passed as we all sat around talking and laughing. I was enjoying myself and relaxing for what felt like the first time in ages. Kyou and Ryou had fun with Akamaru in the back yard while we all talked in the living room.

After diner we continued our chat at the table. Soon Kiba and Naruto got out bottles of alcohol. I raised an eyebrow at them and then looked towards the adults of the group. They didn't seem to care. Hell Tsunade grabbed a bottle for herself.

So that's how we ended up drinking after Kyou and Ryou were put down for bed. Shino passed me a cup of beer as I came down the stairs. For the next hour we all just drank and chatted like we hadn't been talking all day. Don't ask me how we never ran out of things to talk about because I couldn't say.

"Shizune I don't wanna go!" Tsunade cried out as Shizune pulled her out the door. Kakashi and Gai followed them. Kurenai-sesnei, Iruka-sensei and Shibi left shortly after being the only three not having touched any liquor.

"Soooo Gaara….What way do you…ya know go?" Ino slurred out. I laughed loudly as Gaara turned red. The Kazekage had barely touched his beer since being handed it so wasn't drunk or getting there like the rest of us.

"I believe that's none of your-"

"He's gay." Kankuro interrupted his brother. Gaara looked torn between embarrassment and total lividness. I laughed again this time joined by Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Sakura was quiet and eyed Naruto. He looked shocked and relieved at the same time….interesting.

"Let's play a game!" I suggested an evil plan forming in my mind at how to get the red head and blonde together. Ino picked up on my plan in nothing flat.

"Yes let's play…spin the bottle with a twist!" I snickered evilly and Shino raised an eyebrow at me. I waved him off and went to get a clean bottle. Itachi fled the room and retired for the night.

"Okay everyone is playing no exceptions! The rules are simple: Who ever the bottle points to you have to get in the closet with for ten minutes. I don't care what you do in there but remember that the walls are thin. Oh and either one of you can pass, but you have to shed an article of clothing." Some blushed picking up on what I was suggesting. I handed the bottle off to Ino to choose who would spin first.

"Alright Gaara since you're the Kazekage you get first honors. Spin." Gaara looked at the bottle in his hands. He sighed then placed it on the coffee table spinning it. The bottle spun around and around until it finally stopped. I nearly laughed as it pointed at me as I sat next to Naruto and Shino. I stood and looked at Gaara. He seemed to contemplate on passing.

Finally Gaara stood and walked into the closet. I smiled then leaned down kissing Shino in front of everyone before I walked into the closet. It was dark inside so I just slid down the door and sat down. After my eyes adjusted I could see Gaara was sitting against the far wall.

"What are we supposed to do in here?" I crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"Well I'll tell you what the point of this part of the game is. When the two people go into the closet they are supposed to kiss, make out or something more, but you don't have to do that. Plus Shino and Itachi would kill you if you tried to anyways."

"So it is a sex game?" I laughed.

"Not necessarily no. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Like what we're doing now. Just talking and enjoying the others company." Gaara nodded then looked embarrassed.

"Do you think he feels the same?" I knew he was talking about Naruto. I had always guessed the blonde to be a secret gay, but never had confirmed it.

"Well you could always find out. That is if you find yourself alone with him. Like say in a certain closet." Gaara nodded and looked to be in thought. We sat in silence for the rest of our time. When we came out I sat back down between Shino and Naruto. Gaara took his seat next to Kankuro and Lee.

"Okay next Kiba Spin!" Ino stuck the bottle into Kiba's face. He took it and spun it. It stopped on Shino. I laughed at Kiba's face. Shino stood and shed his jacket then sat back down. Those who had never seen him without it stared at him.

"Good with me I didn't want to go in with you anyway Bug Boy." Kiba smiled and sat down between Hinata and Sakura again. Ino shrugged and handed the bottle off to Shikamaru. He sighed but spun it anyway. It landed on Temari.

I watched with interest as the two stood and walked into the closet. Both Temari's brothers watched Shikamaru carefully. And here I thought I had protective a brother. Ten minutes later then came out hand in hand. Ino and I cheered and teased them openly. Gaara and Kankuro threatened Shikamaru. He merely shrugged them off.

"Hinata you spin!" Hinata nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Kankuro. Hinata paled and stood. She shed her jacket showing a black t-shirt. For some reason Hinata did not like Kankuro. I could never get her to tell me either. Kankuro shrugged and Ino shoved the bottle at Lee.

Lee spun it and the bottle landed on Sakura who sat next to him. He cheered and pulled her into the closet. Ten minutes and a few moans later they came out red faced and puffy lipped. Ino, TenTen and I teased Sakura endlessly.

The bottle was passed to TenTen who ended up with me. We both laughed but I shed the jacket I had put on earlier. Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Choji. Ino blushed red and Choji nervously walked to the closet. Ten minutes later they came out hand in hand and red faced.

Shino spun next and it landed on Hinata. He was about to pass, but Ino yelled at him that there weren't any taking two passes in a row and shoved him in the closets. Hinata laughed and followed him in. Ten minutes later they came out and Shino sat down next to me again.

I spun next and it landed on Shino. I laughed as I was dragged into the closet. As soon as the door closed I was pinned to the wall. Shino's mouth covered mine in a searing kiss. It quickly got hotter as Shino's tongue found its way into my mouth.

I moaned softly when Shino's hand crept up my shirt. I shivered and pulled him closer as his finger tips ghosted over my skin traveling up to my breasts. I ran my left hand through Shino's hair while my right found the hem of his shirt and went under it. Shino groaned softly into my mouth as my hand ran over his skin feeling his abs.

Suddenly I felt something crawling on my stomach. I pulled away and looked down to see a few of Shino's beetles crawling on me. I looked at Shino in question.

"Sorry. I can't control them when I'm distracted. If it bothers you I-" I cut Shino off by kissing him. I moved my tongue into his mouth and ignored the beetles that roamed over my skin. Shino lifted me and I hooked my legs around his waist. I moaned into his mouth when I felt the bulge in his pants against me.

"Times up! Get out already!" I laughed and Shino set me down. I straightened myself before I walked out. Shino trailed after me. We sat back down and I giggled as Shino's beetles started roaming my skin again. Shino placed his hand under the hem of my shirt covertly and his beetles crawled back to their master.

Choji spun next and it landed on me again. I smiled at him before standing and shedding my shirt leaving me in only my wrappings and shorts. I sat back down blushing lightly under the gaze of most of the males in the room. I noticed a beetle as it crawled out of Shino's sleeve. I laughed softly and set my finger down next to it. It crawled on and I let it roam over my hand.

Temari spun next and the bottle pointed at Gaara. Temari stood but Gaara removed his blazer now only in a tight black shirt and black pants. Naruto gulped loudly beside me and I eyed him. Shino finally noticed his stray beetle as it crawled onto my shoulder. He tried to retrieve it but I waved him off whispering that it was fine there. Shino stared at me before shrugging and letting the beetle be.

Naruto spun next and I nearly cheered out loud as the bottle pointed at Gaara. Before either could pass Ino shoved Gaara in and I shoved Naruto in after him. Ino and I high fived and everyone stared at us. Ten minutes later Naruto and Gaara came out. I stared at Naruto's flustered face.

"Oh come on you two! No one here cares if your both gay for each other!" They both blushed as I spoke.

"If anyone has a problem with you two then I'll shock them with chidori." Naruto smiled then grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him into a kiss right in front of us. We cheered and Kiba whistled. Gaara blushed red after they pulled away.

Neji spun and got Lee. Neji shed his jacket and Lee shrugged. Sakura spun and it landed on Choji. At Ino's glare Sakura shed her shirt. Lee fell back with blood running from his nose. Thus ending our game. Everyone talked about this and that for a while before we all crashed in the living room.


	16. Chapter 15 Memories

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Memories

I awoke with a groan. My head pounded inside my skull. I looked around the room and found I was the only one up. I stood and pulled Shino's jacket on since I couldn't spot my shirt. I walked into the kitchen and prepared coffee and got the aspirin down. Shino walked in and wrapped his arms around me his head rested on my shoulder.

"I believe that this is mine." I shook my head softly.

"Not anymore. It's unbelievably comfy so I'm claiming it." Shino chuckled and kissed my cheek before going up stairs to wake the boys. I stared on breakfast as groans started coming from the living room signaling more people waking.

After food was eaten and aspirin taken with coffee everyone felt much better. I passed around water and we all drank it as we talked more. The boys played around the house with Akamaru and Itachi sat chit chatting with us, a cup of coffee in his hands.

There was a knock at the door followed by it being opened. Kurenai-sensei and baby Asuma appeared walking into the dining room. She smiled at all of us before taking a seat. I stood and took baby Asuma from her as she ate and drank some coffee. I bounced the 2 month old baby on my leg.

"Sasuke woke this morning." I jerked my head up and stared at my Sensei. Itachi's head shot up as well.

"He doesn't remember anything apparently." I blinked and looked down at the baby that drooled on his own hand. Sasuke wasn't the type to fake memory loss…So he most really not remember…

"Ibiki wants you and Itachi to stop by and see him…He thinks seeing you might wake Sasuke's memories…" I nodded. It made since out of all people Sasuke would most likely remember us most. I just didn't know if I could handle seeing him acting somewhat like he used to.

After everyone left Shino, Itachi and I took the boys across the street to be watched by Shibi. Shino stayed with them to help his father watch the boys. Itachi and I walked towards the interrogation center in silence.

When we arrived we were taken to a small room. Ibiki walked in moments later. He explained that Sasuke had woken up and didn't even remember his own name let alone who Orochimaru was. After being briefed we headed to Sasuke's cell.

Sasuke was laying down on a ratty looking bed that was up against the wall. He looked to be asleep. Ibiki ran something along the bars waking Sasuke up with a start. Sasuke stood and walked over closer to us.

He stared at us for a moment. I looked him over as well. Sasuke looked…innocent. His eyes held no hatred or malice like they once had. His face looked softer and kinder then before as well. Sasuke stared at me the longest like he could almost remember something, but not quite.

"I know your both close to me, but I…I can't remember who you are." My heart stung and my eyes teared up. I wasn't sad…no I was relieved. Sasuke sounded like he honestly couldn't place our faces to names much less memories. Ibiki led us away from Sasuke.

"Inoichi says he isn't faking it. I can't hold him here for crimes he doesn't remember committing. The Hokage agrees with me." I nodded understanding what he was saying. Sasuke would be cleared for as long as he didn't remember his crimes.

"Take him home and keep an eye on him. If he starts to remember bring him back by any means necessary." Itachi and I nodded even though I did not like the idea of Sasuke being near my children. Maybe they could stay with Shino for the time being…

Sasuke was released to us and we walked down the streets of Konoha together for the first time in years. We stopped off at a store and got Sasuke some clothes he could wear. When he asked why he didn't have any at home I told him that they all got destroyed in the attack. Not a lie, but still wasn't wholly the truth.

"Mama!" I grimaced as both boys came running up to us. Shino trailed after them. He eyed Sasuke closely while I bent and hugged Kyou and Ryou.

"You have children…I can't remember them either…" Sasuke looked at the boys with sadness and they looked back with confusion. They didn't know who he was.

"You never met them. They are adopted. Boys this is mommies twin Sasuke. And this is Kyou and Ryou, Sasuke." I said as happily as I could. Shino came up behind me and placed his arm around me. I leaned into him for support. Sasuke eyed Shino for a moment.

"You have a boyfriend…" I sighed looks like I have to over protective brothers after all. Kami help me.

"We engaged actually." Shino said shortly. He had never liked Sasuke. My twin looked at both of us probably trying to remember memories that he never had. I frowned and tried to stop my heart from hurting so much. Why was this so hard?

"Babies you're going to be staying with daddy and grandpa for a bit while Uncle Sasuke gets back on his feet. Won't that be fun?" Both boys nodded and smiled from ear to ear. They rushed on a head of us racing each other to Shibi's house. We trailed after them Shino and I both watching them closely.

Once home I fixed lunch while Itachi led Sasuke upstairs and into the boy's room. Itachi came back down and into the kitchen explaining Sasuke was taking a shower. It was just us two in the kitchen seeing as how Shino had taken the boys and their stuff to his and Shibi's house.

"Do you think he'll ever remember?" I asked as I cut veggies and put them on a plate. I had already made sandwiches up.

"I do not know Mimi." I sighed and nodded tears pricked my eyes.

"I want so much for him to never remember, but it hurts seeing him like this." I said through tears. Itachi sighed and pulled me into him. I cried until we heard the water upstairs shut off. I pulled away and dried my eyes off on a hand towel. I set the plates of veggies and sandwiches down on the table just as Sasuke came down stairs.

His hair was still dripping wet and he wore grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a small towel around his neck. Sasuke looked so much more innocent standing there that I nearly broke down again. We all sat down and ate in a tense silence.

"So…why does it feel like I haven't been around you both much?" I swallowed thickly.

"Simple, we both have been on missions that took a long time to complete. I came back just a few weeks ago where as you came back yesterday. You were injured which is probably why you can't remember anything." I nodded when Sasuke looked to me to confirm Itachi's story.

It was heart breaking to have to lie to my twin, but what else could we tell him? "Oh you've just been out hanging with a deranged snake man who you recently killed. Also you nearly killed your own brother." I doubt that would of gone over well…

After eating Sasuke offered to help me clean up while Itachi went out to water the few things in my garden. I stood there washing dishes and trying to act like this was normal. Sasuke seemed at ease though and he never seemed to notice my awkwardness.

"Kyou and Ryou are good boys. I'm kind of jealous of you sis." I jerked my head to the side to look at Sasuke. He had a small smile on his face as he dried a dish off. He turned and looked at me tilting his head.

"What? I can't be jealous of my twin? You have two children that look up to you and love you unconditionally. As well as a man that thinks the world of you and loves you like no other could. Mina you have built a family here." I blinked and studied Sasuke. Could he really be jealous of me? He had only ever been angry with me for something he didn't have or couldn't do, but was never jealous.

Then again the person standing next to me was not the Sasuke I had grown up with. He was totally different. More open and carefree. If only he was like this in the first place…

"You've never been jealous of me before." I forced a laugh after I said that. Sasuke smiled and shrugged going back to drying dishes.

"Maybe I always have been, but could never tell you." I paused to consider Sasuke's words. Could that have been true? Surely I would have noticed if he was right? We finished the dishes in silence and my head still spun with unanswered questions pertaining to my twin.

"I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Itachi, Sasuke." They both looked up from the Tv and waved. I climbed the stairs crying silent tears. I collapsed onto my bed and held my pillow close. My heart was heavy and hurting for my twin. I fell asleep with tears still falling from my eyes.

Four months quickly passed. Sasuke and Itachi moved out and into the two other homes in the Compound. The boys moved back in with me. Shibi and Shino moved into the newly finished Aburame Compound. Things sort of became normal again.

Sasuke took up a job helping build homes that still needed building around Konoha. It was hard for all of us to act like Sasuke had been a part of the Village all along and hadn't left almost three years ago. It was hardest on me, Itachi and Sasuke's old team though.

Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible and even left to stay in Suna for a month. We had all gathered to see him off just last night then came back to my place for diner. It was awkward with Sasuke there, but somehow we managed to act normal.

Sakura and I had no choice but to see Sasuke on a regular basis. He was my twin so I couldn't avoid him. Sakura was the medical ninja over seeing his mental health so she saw him every week. Itachi never showed if it bothered him, but I could tell that it did even though he couldn't exactly see Sasuke.

"Mama can you take us trainging? Please?" I looked down at my boys. I was currently washing up after breakfast. Kyou and Ryou had started going to the academy just last month and were always asking to be taken training.

"Sure we can go train for a few hours." They cheered and run upstairs to get their kunai that Itachi had gotten them. I smiled and finished the dishes and went to get my own weapons pouch. We set off towards training ground six.

I worked with the boys on the art of kunai throwing until they grew bored of it. We moved on to work on molding chakra for jutsu. Kyou was good at taijutsu but not so good with his charka molding where as Ryou was opposite of his brother.

After training we headed over to visit with Shino and Shibi. Kyou and Ryou played with Shibi while Shino and I talked over plans for the wedding. It had been decided after the attack that we would wait until the Aburame Compound was complete to have the wedding. So now here we were working out details for the wedding that was only a week away.

I was nervous for the wedding. Everyone would be there to watch and celebrate. I had already picked out my dress with my bride's maids; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari and Naruto. Hinata was my maid of honor. Shino's grooms men where Choji, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara. Naruto had argued with us until he was a bride's maid and not a grooms men saying that he knew me better so it was only right to stand on my side of the ceremony.

I had decided that both Sasuke and Itachi would give me away to Shino. Kyou and Ryou were the ring bearers. Lady Tsunade would be the one to marry us. We decided to get married on top of the Hokage monument. All that was left was the after party stuff.

I wasn't allowed to cook so Hinata took up responsibility for that being more then able to cook great meals now. We were currently trying to figure out where to have the party. My place was too small to fit everyone so it was voted out.

"How about we hold it here in the meeting hall? It is big enough to set tables up in and house everyone." I looked up at Shino. We sat at his dining room table papers with the wedding plans on them spread out.

"That would be perfect actually." I smiled and leaned over kissing Shino on the lips. He smiled into the kiss but pulled back before we got too carried away.

"So then all that's left is to actually get married." I giggled and nodded glad to be done with the planning. Shino and I both stood and stretched out our muscles. We cleaned up the papers and went to talk to Shibi about using the meeting hall.

Shibi agreed happily and led us to it. The boys trailed after us. When we got there Shino and I worked out how to set the place up. An hour later we finished finalizing everything and walked back to Shibi's house. I smiled and looked around the Compound.

It had been decided that I would move into here once married to Shino. This was because Shino was unable to leave seeing as he was to take over as head of the Aburame clan once he turned twenty. Itachi was taking the reins of the Uchiha clan, we were rebuilding it, and was in charge of clan affairs. It also had been decided that I would keep Uchiha as my last name and add Aburame on after it.

After diner the boys and I headed home. I tucked them into bed with a night time lullaby and then shut the door behind me. I crawled into my own bed but could not sleep. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding fresh in my mind making me restless.

Getting out of bed I made a clone to stay in case the boys woke then pulled on Shino's jacket. I silently made my way out of the house and down the street. I walked idly down the darkened streets hands in the pockets of Shino's jacket.

My thoughts wondered from wedding plans to my twin. I remembered times when we were still innocent to the dark ways of this world. We still held hope and in Sasuke's case compassion back in those days. Mother had raised us gently while Father choose to be hard with us, the boys especially.

I walked up the hill that led to the Hokage monument. I thought of my times with Shino then as I made my way a top the monument. When I got there I looked out over the Village. I sighed and once again thought of Sasuke. Words came out of my mouth before I ever realized I was singing.

(She sings You will never be by Julia Sheer)

"My this is the second time that I have the pleasure to find you up here singing my dear." I jumped and turned to face Shibi. I smiled softly at him through my tears.

"What troubles you this time? It couldn't have anything to do with that twin of yours could it?" Shibi said reading me like an open book. I turned facing Konoha and Shibi walked up next to me.

"Its only a matter of time before he starts to remember. Being with him like this…Like nothing bad had ever happened and this was the way he had always been…it makes it all the more harder to face that day." A few tears slipped down my face as I looked out over the Village. Shibi was quiet watching the Village as lights started to awaken within the houses.

"We all must leave this world eventually my dear. It is in the way the people we held dear choose to remember us and not the way we left that matters most. Sasuke's memories will return and his life will end that day, but how you choose to honor his memory is up to you to decide." I looked up at my soon to be Father in law. His words rang through my head over and over.

"Remember him for the good times or choose to hold onto the bad times. It is all up to you my dear." Shibi took his leave and left me to my thoughts. My heart thumbed painfully inside my chest. Shibi's words didn't make it any easier on me to know that my twin would soon face death once he remembered.

I walked back to my house after an hour more on top of the monument. I silently climbed up the stairs and into my room. The clone disappeared as I flopped down onto my bed. My mind finally let me drift off into an uneasy sleep. My dreams full of memories I had made with Sasuke, the good and the bad ones.

A week passed by like water pouring down a cliff, Itachi had regained his sight just in time for the wedding. I found myself now standing in front of a mirror. Hinata stood behind me tying the back of my dress. It was a simple thing really. White with inch thick straps to hold the top up and a loose flowing skirt that stopped at my ankles. I had chosen it after falling in love with the old fashion style of it.

Half of my hair was done up in an elegant bun with loose curls falling out. The rest of my hair fell in loose curls down my back. Hinata stood and straightened out her own dress. It was simple like my own, a deep purple color. It hugged her body nicely and the front stopped at her knees while the back flowed down to her ankles. The top looked as though it wrapped around her body and held its self up without the help of sleeves of straps.

Sakura wore a pale green dress that was the same design as Hinata's, her hair up in a bun. Ino wore one in a deep red color that suited her skin tone and her hair was up as usual. Temari choose to wear a dark blue one with her hair down while TenTen wore a pale pink one and her hair in her two buns. Naruto stood in a tux, a white button down shirt and a bright orange tie. His hair as usual was messy.

The time came to get ready to walk. Sasuke and Itachi came in; they both wore tuxes and blue ties. Itachi and Sasuke both stared at me in awe. I blushed and looked down at myself.

"What? Do I look that bad?" I started to panic. Itachi chuckled while Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"My little Mimi you just look so grown up. I still thought of you as a child, but standing before me now I can see you have grown into a beautiful woman." I smiled and hugged Itachi and then grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him into the hug as well.

The music started to play and we pulled a part. Both my brothers offered me their arm and I took them holding my bouquet of white lilies in my hands. Itachi reached up and pulled my veil over my face.

We walked out of the tent that was set up for me and down the make shift isle. Everyone stood and stared at us. Some mouths dropped while others had tears in their eyes. I looked ahead and into Shino's eyes. He did not wear his sunglasses on this day.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Tsunade said as we reached the alter that was set up. Itachi and Sasuke both raised their hands. Tsunade nodded and they turned to me, both lifting my veil. Sasuke hugged me close then stepped back and took a seat behind us. Itachi studied me for a moment before kissing me on the cheek and handing me off to Shino. He took his place next to Sasuke.

"Friends and family, we gather here today to witness the binding of two individuals in love. If anyone objects to their union speak now or forever hold your tongue!" Tsunade looked over the crowd and when no one objected she continued.

"Bring the rings forth!" Kyou and Ryou hurried down the isle both holding pillows. They were so cute in their little tuxes. Ryou stood next to me while Kyou stood next to Shino.

"Shino do you take Mina to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death does you part?" Shino looked from Tsunade to me. I smiled softly as a small blush appeared on my face.

"I do." Shino took the ring from Kyou and slipped it on my finger. Tsunade turned to me.

"Same question Mina." The crowd chuckled at their Hokage's laziness. I looked Shino in the eyes and knew that I could never deny him for my heart was solely his to hold.

"I do." I took the ring from Ryou and slipped it on his finger. The crowd clapped and Ryou and Kyou took their seats next to Itachi.

"By the power given to me as Hokage I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shino you may now kiss your blushing bride." I blushed more and Shino captured my lips in a tender kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped for us. We turned and faced them.

"I am happy to give you the newlywed Shino and Mina Uchiha-Aburame!" We walked down the isle as a couple as everyone stood clapping and cheering. Shino pulled me closer at the end of the isle and we vanished into a cloud of bugs.

We appeared again in Shibi's house. By the time we walked over to the meeting hall everyone had filed into greet us. I smiled and held Shino's hand. Music started playing and Shino pulled me into a slow dance.

After the dance we sat at the front table. Ryou and Kyou sat next to me followed by my bride's maids. Shino's groom's men sat next to him. We all chatted and ate happily music playing in the background.

The evening ended as people congratulated us on their way out. Sasuke and Itachi both hugged me and then shook hands with Shino welcoming him into the family. Shibi pulled me into a big hug saying he was happy to welcome me officially into the family.

One by one our friends came up and congratulated us in their own way. Hinata and Kiba had hugged us both tears were in Hinata's eyes as she walked away. Naruto came up and bear hugged us both. Gaara had surprised me with a small hug of his own before shaking Shino's hand.

After everyone had left Shino turned to me with a smile on his face. Before I could say anything I was picked up and carried off by Shino. I laughed as Shino kicked open the door to our new house. He set me down and we both took off our shoes.

* * *

**(Warning R rated from here until end of chapter! Don't like it than don't read it! You have been warned!) **

* * *

Warm lips captured mine as soon as I stood back up. I closed my eyes and kissed Shino back as he walked me back into a wall pinning me there. Things got more heated as Shino's tongue started playing with mine. I moaned into the kiss and Shino lifted me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Shino carried me up the stairs and into our room never breaking our heated kiss. He set me down on the bed and I worked his tux jacket off. Shino's hands started to lift the hem of my dress and I shivered as his hands ran up my bare legs.

I worked at the buttons holding Shino's shirt on. Once they were undone Shino shrugged the shirt off. My hands roamed his toned chest and abdomen making him groan and kiss me more feverishly.

Shino pulled back and I sat up letting him undo the dress lifting it over my head. My lips were captured again in a searing and lust filled kiss leaving me breathless and hot. Shino left my mouth and trailed hot kisses down my neck making me moan. About this time I noticed that Shino's beetles were crawling everywhere all of them free from their master. I didn't care one bit and moaned again as Shino bit into my neck softly.

I trailed my hands down Shino's body making him shiver. I undid his belt pulling it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. Shino undid my bra leaving me in only my panties. I felt suddenly afraid. Visions of my time with Orochimaru came flooding back. I started to panic no longer seeing Shino before m, but instead someone I feared greatly.

Shino pulled away as I started to struggle to get free from under him. He looked worried and tried to reach out to touch me. I lashed out not seeing my husband and only Orochimaru before me. I looked around wildly trying to find escape.

"Mina…Mina it's alright I'm not going to hurt you! I promise you." I was brought back out of my panic at the sight of a pinky finger shoved in front of me. I blinked and finally saw Shino again. Tears fell from my eyes as I nodded hooking my pinky with his. Shino sighed in relief and pulled me close.

He just held me for what seemed like forever until I pulled away. I looked up at him feeling no more fear. Shino stared back trying to judge if he should continue where we left off. I closed my eyes and kissed him letting him know that what I wanted without uttering a word.

Shino picked up on my desires, but went slowly. He kissed me tenderly and let his hands gently caress my body. I shivered and moaned softly at his touch. I felt so loved and secure that no fear came back to me.

I trailed my hands down Shino's chest once again making him shiver and kiss me with more passion and desire. Shino again trailed searing hot kisses down my neck. He kissed his way to my right breast and took my nipple into his mouth.

Red hot desire surged through me as Shino sucked and licked my nipple. His hand gently messaged my other breast while his mouth worked on the right one. I was a puddle of goo by time he came back up to capture my lips in a hot desire and lustful kiss.

My hands found the hem of Shino's pants and I undid the button. I pulled the zipper down with some difficulty seeing as Shino had a bulge in his pants. He groaned when my hand brushed over it unzipping his pants the rest of the way. Shino stood and kicked off his pants.

I sat up and hooked my fingers under the hem of his boxers. I looked up into Shino's eyes as I slowly pulled them down freeing him of their restraint. Shino pushed me gently back onto the bed kissing me. His hands made quick work to dispose of my panties.

Shino positioned himself at my wet and hot entrance. He stared into my eyes asking for permission. I nodded my head slowly and gasped when Shino pushed into me. I closed my eyes as a slight pain filled me as my walls adjusted to Shino's size.

After a few minutes the pain ebbed away. I tested movement by slowly rocking my hips up into Shino's. He groaned and his head dropped into the crook of my neck. No pain filled me so I did it again only more forceful this time.

Shino got the hint and started to slowly move in and out of me. Burning pleasure filled me and I moaned out grabbing onto Shino as he moved. We moved in time with each other going faster and hard with every thrust.

"Ahhh Shino!" I cried out in pleasure when he thrusted into a certain spot that sent searing hot pleasure running through me. I scratched down his back as he thrust again and again into the same spot. I was getting close to my end and I could tell Shino was also.

I moaned his name loudly as his thrusts grew wild and uncontrolled. Shino groaned loudly as I scratched down his back once more. Suddenly pure and hot pleasure took me fast and hard as I came screaming out Shino's name.

"Ah! M-Mina!" Shino groaned out as his orgasm hit him just as hard and fast as mine had. Shino leaned down and kissed me breathlessly then pulled out of me and lay down next to me. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart pound away.

"I love you Shino." I said breathlessly.

"I love you two Mina." Shino replied just as breathless. We laid there basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. That night we took pleasure in each other's company many times, each time better then the last. Finally sleep over took us and we gave in falling asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 16 At Peace At Last

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 16: At Peace At Last

Three months after the wedding found me throwing up in a toilet. Shino knelt beside me holding my hair out of the way. It was three in the morning and I was miserable. This had been happening for two months now. I would wake up at ungodly hours in the morning and promptly run for the bathroom emptying my stomach into the toilet.

"You should go see Sakura today Mina." I groaned but nodded anyway. I had been putting it off for weeks now still not liking the idea of hospitals. I stood with Shino's help and rinsed out my mouth. My husband led me back to bed and held me close as I fell back asleep.

"Mama! Uncle Tachi and Sasuke are here!" I jerked awake to find the spot next to me empty. I got up and through on Itachi's old shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Leaving my hair down I made my way down stairs.

"Wow you look like hell Sis." I glared death at Sasuke and grumbled about unwanted guests. Kyou and Ryou hid behind Shino as I passed and walked into the kitchen. They knew better then to talk to me when I was in this mood.

"We came to get take the boys off your hands today. You need to go see Sakura Mina." Itachi said walking into the kitchen. He stopped and eyed my ruined shirt.

"Is that mine?" I turned and blushed. I had never worn the shirt around Itachi ever since he could see again. I was to embarrassed about having kept it all these years.

"What if it is?" I said turning back around to the toast I was fixing. Itachi chuckled and left the kitchen. I came back out after him with my toast hanging from my mouth. The boys hugged me and Shino before they grabbed their uncle's by the hands and dragged them away.

Shino soon left as well needing to sit in on a clan meeting with Shibi. He was all set to take over next month. I decided that I was dressed enough for an outing to the hospital so didn't bother to go back upstairs to change.

"Oh hey Mina! Not often I see you in here." Sakura said as she walked into the little exam room. Her hair was up and she wore a white doctor's coat. I shifted nervously on the plastic bed.

"Yeah…um…I've been getting sick for the past two months now….Shino made me come." Sakura laughed knowing what Shino must have had to do to get me to come here today. She got to work checking me over.

"Hmm…I think I know what's making you sick." I stared at Sakura as she removed her hands from my abdomen. She smiled softly at me and wrote down something on the paper attached to her clipboard.

"Your pregnant Mina!" I choked on my own spit not expecting her to say that. Sakura sat me up and patted my back until I calmed down.

"How far along am I?" I asked after drinking the water Sakura handed me. She put her hand over my stomach and it glowed green.

"About three months exactly I'd say." I nodded and thought of how to tell Shino. I knew he would be happy and welcome the new baby easily. How to tell Itachi though….I shuttered.

"Don't worry I'm sure Shino will be overjoyed to find out you carry his child." I turned paler feeling sick.

"It's not Shino I'm worried about. It's Itachi." Sakura paled slightly knowing of Itachi's over protectiveness.

"Ah well good luck Mina!" I glared at her then she went on to tell me the do's and don'ts of pregnancy. By time I left the hospital it was lunch time. Shino walked up beside me as I walked down the street.

"So what did she have to say?" I gulped down sudden nervousness.

"I'm three months pregnant."

"Sasuke hold Ryou for me." I jumped and turned to see Sasuke and Itachi standing behind us. Kyou stood next to Sasuke as he was handed Ryou. Itachi looked livid as he stalked towards us. I panicked and put myself in front of Shino.

"Tachi stop it! Shino is my husband and there for is allowed to impregnate me!" Shino's beetles worked their way around me and I was pulled back behind Shino. I stared at his back confused. Itachi took this opportunity to punch Shino right in the face. I gasped and then turned my eyes on my older brother.

I glared hard at him my anger raising. Itachi shook his hand out while Shino straightened himself and wiped away the blood that trailed down his nose. My anger peeked when Itachi smirked. I rushed forward and slapped my older brother for the first time in my life.

Itachi staggered back shocked. His hand rose to touch his cheek as he stared wide eyed at me. I glared at him before turning and taking Ryou from Sasuke. Kyou followed after me as I retreated grabbing Shino's hand on the way. I dragged them all the way home still pissed at my brother.

A month passed by and I had yet to speak to Itachi. Shino and the boys would try to talk me down from my stubborn position, but only made me more stubborn. There was a knock at the door drawing my attention away from the food I was making myself. I walked over to the door with my hand absentmindedly on my small protruding stomach.

"Min-" I slammed the door in Sasuke's face. I walked back into the kitchen and started eating. Sasuke opened the door and walked in being mindful to watch that I didn't reach for anything throw able.

"Mina I just want to take a walk with you." I sighed and looked at my twin. He wore dark jeans and a black tank top under a blue jacket. I nodded and finished my sandwich. I didn't bother to change out of my shorts and one of Shino's short sleeve shirts. My own didn't fit anymore but I was stubbornly potting off shopping.

Sasuke and I walked the streets of konoha in silence. We passed people who waved at us and I waved back. Sasuke looked to be in deep thought. I stayed silent and let him think. We walked down a deserted ally just wondering.

"Itachi was right to hit him you know. I mean you are his little sister." I turned of Sasuke then. Red hot anger pulsed through me.

"He had no right! Shino is my husband Sasuke!" I glared at my twin and to my ever great regret my sharingan activated its self. It only took a second to happen. Once second I was glaring at Sasuke and then the next I found myself against the wall struggling for air. Sharingan eyes stared back at me filled with hatred. Sasuke had gotten his memories back.

[Shino's P.O.V]

I walked into our home expecting to find Mina in the kitchen eating something weird again. It had become a habit recently to find her trying to state her rather bizarre cravings. When I didn't find her there I looked upstairs.

Nothing, a cold dread swept into my stomach when the boys came home alone. I took them to my father so I could search for my pregnant wife. I sent my beetles out to look through the Village. They could cover more ground and knew her chakra almost as well as they did my own.

I ran along the roof tops off shops thinking she might have gone out to buy clothes. I didn't find her so I looked in the park, on top of the monument, and even the graveyard. She was nowhere to be seen. The feeling of dread filled me more as a singular sound caught my attention.

It was a blood curtailing scream. Desperation filled me as the scream sounded painfully familiar. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound. I turned down an ally way and froze at what I found. Sasuke stood with his hand stuck into Mina's stomach his chidori still chirping loudly.

"Mina!" I yelled starting to run towards my wife. Mina turned and gave me a heartbreaking smile blood dripping from her mouth. Suddenly lightning crackled to life around Mina's body. Sasuke tried to pull back but Mina held him firmly in place.

"I'm sorry to be the one to do this Sasuke…" I barely heard Mina say over the crackling of lightning. Sasuke glared at his twin and struggled as the lightning started to expand slowly engulfing him. Once it was encasing Sasuke there was a bright flash as a white hot bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky. It struck Sasuke with blinding force and he screamed out.

Rain started to pour from the sky above as Sasuke staggered back before collapsing. His hand torn free from Mina's stomach. I ran for her as she tumbled forwards. I caught her just in time and held her in my arms. She looked up at me through glossy eyes.

"Mina stay with me! You're not going to die you hear me!" I choked out. Mina reached her blood covered hand up and placed it on my cheek. Tears fell from my eyes as she removed my sunglasses. Her hand moved back to my cheek.

"I hope that our child…has your…eyes…." Mina rasped out. Suddenly her eyes slowly closed and her hand went slack falling to her side. My eyes widened and I acted on pure adrenalin as I ran to the hospital holding my wife's motionless body close to me.

"Somebody help her!" I was beyond caring at who saw me like this as I yelled as soon as I entered the hospital. Ino and Sakura dropped their clipboards and rushed towards me. Someone brought a gurney and I set Mina down.

"What happened Shino?" Saukra asked franticly trying to restart my wife's heart. I looked from Mina's paling face to Sakura.

"Sasuke did this." Ino and Sakura jerked their head up looking at me surprised before Mina's body started jerking around.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Get her secured!" Sakura yelled as she tried to hold Mina's flailing body still. I watched in horror as Mina's heart monitor went wild before it went silent again. Sakura cursed loudly and started C.P.R again desperate to save Mina's life.

I watched frozen to the spot as Mina was wheeled away down the hall into the ER. I sank to the ground after I could no longer see her. Someone came running up behind me. I didn't care to see who because I knew.

"What happened Shino?!" Itachi yelled at me as he looked at where they took Mina.

"Sasuke." Was all I could say. Itachi sank down against the wall to my left. His hand covered his eyes and I knew he was trying to stay together just as desperately as I was. Hours passed and more people came to sit in the waiting room. My father had gotten me to move into a chair at one point.

Ryou and Kyou held onto me like death its self was going to come claim me. I didn't blame them for it and held onto them as they cried. Mina was in and out of cardiac arrest and no one knew how the baby was. More time passed and the boys had cried themselves to sleep in my arms. Sasuke's body was found and taken to Ibiki for the time being.

"Shino…" I jerked my head up and stood carefully moving the boys. Sakura stood in blue scrubs covered with Mina's blood. I walked forward almost afraid to hear what I thought was coming.

"She has stabilized enough for us to get a look at the baby…Mina must of seen the attack coming because she somehow protected the baby sacrificing her own safety to do so." A small portion of weight was lifted off my shoulders at hearing our child was unharmed.

"You can go in and see her. Only three at a time though. Ino and I will stay close by in case she relapses again." I nodded and followed her to Mina. No one came with me so I could sit with my wife alone for a few minutes.

I walked into the small room and looked at my wife lying on the bed. Mina was hooked up to different machines and had several IV drips attached to her arm. I sat down in the stool next to her bed. I gently took a hold of her left hand. It was cold but still held a little warmth to it.

I kissed her hand and held it close to my face. Tears I had been forcing back came flooding out. I felt relief and grief at the same time seeing Mina lying there. I was relieved because my wife and child were still with me, but I blamed myself for this happening to them.

"I should have been with you…I am sorry Mina…"

"Do not…blame yourself…my love…" I jerked my head up and looked into Mina's eyes. She was fighting to stay awake I could tell as her eyes would slide closed before she would crack them open again. Mina brushed her hand against my cheek and I leaned into her touch closing my eyes.

"Mama!" I turned as Kyou and Ryou yelled as they ran up to Mina's bed. Itachi stopped them before they could jump onto it. Mina glared at her brother even in the state she was currently in.

"Oh come on Mina don't be like that. You could have died today." Itachi said taking a seat on the other side of Mina. Kyou jumped up into his lap while Ryou came and sat next to me.

"Not until you apologize. Not to me either!" Mina rasped out. Itachi sighed and nodded his head submitting to his sister's demand. He faced me and I could tell that he really didn't want to be doing this. It made two of us. I had not cared that Itachi had punched me, but Mina had taken great offence to it.

"Shino I apologize for my wrong actions against you." I nodded my head accepting the unneeded apology. Mina seemed to buy it and stopped glaring Itachi's way. She relaxed back into the bed and soon fell asleep.

[Mina's P.O.V]

I awoke to a door being slammed open. I jerked up in my bed and greatly regretted doing so as pain ripped through me. I hissed and fell back on the bed. Kyou and Ryou had woken up from their spots next to me and looked alarmed.

"Mina are you alright! I came as soon as I could. Gaara came to!" Naruto yelled at me while dragging Gaara halfway behind him as he made his way to my bed side. Shino walked in a few minutes later with Shibi. They had paperwork and coffee in hand.

Shino sighed and walked over to Naruto smacking him upside the head. Naruto glared at my husband as Shino sat down ignoring Naruto's glare. Gaara sighed and took a seat at the foot of my bed. Naruto took a seat on the other side of my bed across from Shino.

"I am feeling like someone stabbed me through my stomach." I said blandly. Naruto looked guilty and looked to my slightly swollen stomach.

"How's he doing in there?" I blinked. He? The sex of the baby had yet to be determined.

"The baby is fine. And we do not know the sex yet so it could very well be a girl. " Shino said after taking a drink of his coffee. Naruto glared over at him and Shino ignored him and read over the paperwork Shibi handed him.

"well my bets on it being a boy!" Naruto said loudly.

"That means it will most likely be a girl then." Gaara said while watching the baby's heart monitor. Naruto glared at his boyfriend and I laughed softly. Kyou and Ryou looked at each other then down at my pregnant belly.

"Mama I want a little sister!" Kyou said while looking up at me like I could make it happen.

"Yeah me two!" Ryou chimed in after his brother. They both looked up at me like I had a choice to choose if the baby came out a boy or a girl. I laughed softly and patted their heads.

"I don't have control over that sweethearts." They pouted but then decided that it didn't matter. If they got a little brother instead of a little sister then they would love him all the same. I smiled and watched them leave with Shibi.

A month passed by and I was released from the hospital on strict orders from Tsunade. I was to not go off on my own even though Sasuke was dead. I had agreed to it just to get out of the hospital faster. I looked up at the graying sky with sadness. Today was the day that we buried Sasuke. It also happened to be the anniversary of the massacre.

We all gathered in the graveyard as the rain started to pour down on us. Shino shielded me from the rain with an umbrella as we watched Sasuke's coffin be lowered into the ground. The service was short and everyone placed flowers in front of a picture of Sasuke.

When it came to my turn I took the umbrella and walked up. I placed the flower down on top of all the others and stared at my twin's picture. My heart ached and I couldn't help the tears that came. He was really gone. My twin was gone from this world. I closed my eyes and started to sing once I felt Itachi touch my shoulder.

(Mina and Itachi both sing the cover of the song Far Away. Cover done by Julia Sheer)

Itachi and I stood together our tears falling to the ground. Eventually I took my place back at Shino's side and Itachi stood on my other side. The service was finished out and everyone scattered to do their own thing. I walked over to the Uchiha memorial stone.

I couldn't bow because of my protruding stomach so I just stood there a moment. I ran my hand over the wet stone tracing names of family members long gone. I saw my brother joining them and then turning to wave goodbye to me. Tears fell onto the cool surface of the stone.

My twin had finally found peace and was with our family again. Someday I would join him and together we would be for all eternity. Shino would join us as well followed by all of our friends and other family members. It was just the way life was meant to be. The bonds you made in this life followed you into the next.

Shino came up behind me and put his wet arms around my swollen stomach. My fingers lingered over my parents names. Shino watched me intently as I stared at the stone in front of me.

"He's at peace finally. I can feel it in my heart." Shino nodded and led me away from the stone and back to the house. The boys were not told how their uncle had died nor how I had gotten injured. Someday they would know the truth but not today. They needed to remember their uncle in a kinder light.

A week passed and everything was slowly returning to normal. I was currently on my way to see Sakura. Itachi and Shino walked beside me as I walked on. Soon I was sitting in an exam room with Shino holding my hand and Itachi standing on my other side.

"Well the truth moment is here Mina." Sakura said as she stepped into the room. She smiled and went on to check everything out first. Then she laid me back and put her glowing hands on my stomach.

"Looks like your having a little girl Shino!" I smiled brightly and looked over at Shino. He was staring at my stomach. I watched the soft smile form on his face. Itachi was smiling beside me. I gasped as I felt a small pressure appear and disappear in my stomach. Shino and Itachi looked worried.

"Don't worry you two it was just the baby kicking. She'll start to move around more and more over the next four months." We all nodded and I felt the pressure again and grabbed Shino's hand placing it on my stomach. His eyes widened when the baby kicked under nether his hand. I grabbed Itachi's hand placing it on my stomach as well.

After the hospital visit the three of us wondered the streets. Everyone who saw us would smile kindly at me and I would wave at them. Anyone could tell that I was pregnant seeing as my stomach protruded far beyond normal for a girl my age. Sakura said that I was bigger then I should be but not to worry about it.

Suddenly someone came running out of an ally way and straight into Itachi. He stumbled backwards before falling clean off his feet. I looked down at him to see a young woman around his age on top of him. She had fire red hair and when she opened her eyes I could tell they were blue.

The woman scrambled off of Itachi and apologized while Shino helped my brother up. Itachi dusted himself off and told the woman that it was alright and he should have been paying attention. I guess retirement made his ninja senses rusty. I didn't dare say so though.

"What's your name? I've never seen you around before." I asked while eyeing the girl. She was small for her age, about my height and obviously skinnier then me seeing as she was not with child.

"Oh I'm not from around here…I come from the lightning country. My name is Ruka Yanto." She bowed her head to us. I smiled at her liking her already.

"Nice to meet you Yanto-san. I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my sister Mina and her husband Shino." Shino nodded his head towards the woman while I could neither bow nor nod as the sudden urge to pee hit me like a tidal wave. I grabbed Shino's hand and turned sharply towards the nearest shop.

"Uh sorry to ditch you two but I really have to pee." I said as I pulled Shino away and into a shop. The owner gladly let me use their bathroom seeing as I was pregnant. Once I was done we walked back out and saw Ruka and Itachi talking. We walked back over to them.

"I'm sorry for that." I apologized to the woman and she waved me off.

"May I ask when you are due?" I smiled and rubbed my swollen stomach lovingly.

"I'm due in the winter. Only four months away." Ruka smiled and nodded. She excused herself from our company and was on her way. I eyed my older brother as we walked. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You like you…Don't you?" Itachi laughed and I glared at him.

"Now who's the protective sibling Mina." I sputtered before crossing my arms and pouting. Both men chuckled at me. We reached the house and found everyone there waiting for the news on the baby.

"Well!?" Kiba and Naruto shouted as soon as we walked in. I grew tired of their pestering as I kicked of my shoes. I reached up and grabbed both men by their ears and led them to the couch. Kankuro quickly moved as I shoved them down. They whined and held their ears.

"Now stay there and be quiet!" I snapped at them and they turned pale as they nodded. Gaara and Hinata shook their heads sighing. Shino directed me into a chair and put my feet up on the coffee table. He left to go get me some water. Everyone waited until I was relaxed and less crabby.

"Alright Shino and I are having a girl." Kyou and Ryou jumped up and down cheering while Naruto pouted about being wrong. Everyone stayed for dinner which Hinata insisted on making. We all talked and laughed about various things.

Finally everyone left seeing as I was falling asleep while trying to hold a conversation. Shino carried me to bed even though I complained about being too fat to carry. The boys were already asleep in their room so Shino shut the door behind him and set me down on the bed.

Shino pulled me into him once he got into bed. He placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. The baby kicked at his hand and he chuckled softly. I smiled and drifted off to blissful sleep listening to Shino's soft voice telling me sweet nothings.


	18. Chapter 17 Happily Ever After

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

Three months passed me by with little to nothing happening. Itachi had taken a fond liking towards Ruka Yanto, the woman who had ran into him. They were becoming good friends and I guessed that Itachi was falling hard for the woman.

It was clear to anyone, even the blind, that I was pregnant. Being nearly due to deliver I looked as though I was carrying not just one baby but two. Sakura assured me though that I was only with one child. I didn't know if I believed her.

Along with my swollen stomach came the horrid mood swings. I would be fine one moment, happy even, and the next I was a raging mad woman. Shino had long since learned not to let me near anything life threatening ever since that one time Kiba had nearly lost what made him a man. In my view he had it coming for a long time with the way he would purposely bring out my bad moods.

That particular day he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. It started out like any other day, I was maybe six months pregnant and was easily moved into a rage or into a weeping mess. Everyone had been over for lunch to just sit and talk. Even Gaara and Naruto were there, which was rare seeing as Gaara was the Kazekage and Naruto was under Tsunade's teachings to become Hokage.

I had fixed a nice big lunch and was sitting down next to Shino and Naruto when Kiba decided to open his mouth. He started out by commenting on my size, a sensitive subject for any women let alone a pregnant one. Then he started in on how my ninja skills where surely taking a hit because of the child inside me.

Now don't get me wrong, Kiba was a good and nice man but he lacked any commonsense when it came to the feelings of women. Since Hinata and I were his teammate and had been since childhood we came to be treated like one of the other men. This meaning our feelings did not take place in Kiba's mind as being there at all. He was constantly hurting Hinata's poor feelings because of it.

The line was crossed once he had mentioned Sasuke however. It was still a very sore subject for me and was never talked about with me around seeing how I would completely break down. This time Kiba had not only mentioned Sasuke, but had insulted me to far as well. Looking back now, I know he had only meant to joke around with me and not anger me. At the time I couldn't see that though.

No I only saw red once Kiba said that the reason Sasuke had been able to attack me was because I was lacking in the skill department. Oh how I had lunged for him, straight across the table and into him. Kiba had been startled by me doing so and made no move to defend himself, which in my mind at the time had only fueled my anger more.

I had grabbed one of the Kunai out of his pouch before any one could register just what I intended to do. I moved fast and aimed the kunai downward towards Kiba's groin. If it wasn't for Shino Kiba would have been in pain and would have been manhood less today.

Since that day Kiba has learned to watch his tongue when around me. Everyone else seemed to learn from it as well. Shino was the only one to speak freely in front of me and live to see another day.

"Aburame-sama, there are people at the gates for you." I nodded and stood. The guard for the gates led the way as we walked out of my house. At first it had annoyed me when any other clan member called me Aburame-sama. It was because of Shino being the head of the clan that they did this, but I was still put off by it. I had learned to ignore it though because no amount of telling off would sway anyone.

"You think they would just let us in on our own by now…Stupid shut offs." I sighed as Kiba's voice along with his face came into view as we rounded a corner. He was standing at the gates with everyone else behind him.

"Let them in." I said as I passed the other guard so I could greet my friends. We hugged and said our greetings before walking back to my house. Once everyone was seated I made lunch with Hinata's help.

"Any day now you'll be bursting." Kiba said as I sat down next to Naruto and Gaara. It was a rare treat to have them here so I usually sat between them if Shino was not here, which currently he wasn't due to a mission. Kyou and Ryou were at the academy currently.

"Watch what you say dog breath, Shino isn't here to protect you from Mina." I rolled my eyes at Kankuro as Kiba paled slightly. I winced as a slight pain made its self known in my lower back. Sakura eyed me with concern.

"Don't worry just some back pain is all. I've been having them all day." Sakura nodded and went back to talking with Lee. Naruto turned to me.

"Can you believe that Grandma Tsunade is making me do all of her paperwork for her! I don't see how it is training!" I laughed and felt the pain a little more this time, but brushed it off.

"I can believe it. When Sakura and I trained under her for medical ninjutsu she would always push her paperwork off onto Shizune. Poor woman." I nodded in agreement with Ino. Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance with his current teacher's ways. Everyone else merely shook their heads at Tsunade's lazy attitude.

"Who are you going to have as an assistant Naruto?" I said suddenly curious. It was unusual for a Kage to not have someone to help them hold the office down. Hell Gaara had four, his siblings and two others helping him.

"Well Shikamaru is going to be my advisor for things I know that much, but as for daily help I have no idea who to turn to." Shikamaru grumbled about the task of an advisor being troublesome even though he was only needed on few things.

It was true though that Naruto was at a loss. Sakura and Ino where running the hospital once Tsunade stepped down from that as well as being Hokage. Hinata and Neji were busy running the Hyuuga clan, Hinata took over all leadership while Neji was second in command. Shino and Kiba had their own clans to run as well as Choji and Itachi.

"I could probably help you out Naruto. I mean I am stepping down from taking missions unless my skills are needed, plus with the boys and new baby I can't be away for long." Everyone nodded in agreement with my statement. Naruto looked at me like I was his saving grace.

"Really? You're the best Mina!" I laughed and was tackled into a giant hug by the blonde. Gaara pulled Naruto off of me so he wouldn't crush me or the baby. I shook my head laughing softly as I stood and gathered the plates.

As I reached the kitchen a sharp pain shot through me. I gasped and the dishes in my hands crashed to the floor shattering. Everyone fell silent in the dining room. I clutched at the conter top to keep myself up right as the pain got worse. I breathed in short gasps and closed my eyes tightly.

"Mina! Whats wrong? What is it? Is it the baby? Is she okay?"

"Naruto so help me if you utter one more word-" My threat was cut short by a new wave of pain and a wetness between my legs. I gasped and my knees gave out causing me to tumble forwards. Naruto caught me easily.

"Sakura! I think Mina's water thingy just broke!" I could have laughed at Naruto's choice of words if I had not been in a world of pain. Sakura and Ino rushed in and took one look at the puddle that was at me feet before giving orders out.

"Gaara help Naruto take Mina to the hospital! Kankuro and Temari go inform Lady Tsunade! Neji and TenTen go fetch Aburame-san from his meeting! Hinata go get the boys from the Academy and meet us at the hospital! Choji and Shikamaru go get Kurenai-sensei! Lee fetch Itachi and Ruka!" Everyone nodded at Ino's barked out orders.

Naruto looped my right arm around his shoulders as Gaara came up to do the same on my left. Together they carried me off towards the hospital. Everyone else took off to do as they were told. Ino and Sakura grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes for the baby and I in it before they followed after me.

Once at the hospital I was put into a room and hooked up to heart rate monitors and IV drips. Sakura and Ino came in and checked on me every few minutes. I was told that everyone had arrived except Shino. Tsunade came in saying that a ANBU had been sent to inform my husband of my condition.

"Mina how are you feeling?" Shibi asked as he walked in the room. He and Itachi took up a spot on either side of me.

"Like I'm about to explode!" I snapped at him through clenched teeth as another round of pain surged through me. Itachi grabbed onto my hand to comfort me. A bad choice on his part as I squeezed his hand with every ounce of strength I had. Itachi was wincing in pain with every contraction that hit me.

Three hours into my labor I was still not ready enough to push. I was getting tired and more cranky every second that passed. I looked up as my room door was opened. Shino rushed in and took up Shibi's place. He looked tired and was dirty, but he was there next to me holding onto my hand like Itachi was.

It was like our child had been waiting for Shino to arrive, because after he did I was proclaimed ready enough to push. It was a hellish hour of pushing and swearing before we finally heard a cry break through the room.

I was barely able to breathe with how exhausted I was. I slumped back against the pillows of my bed while Sakura handed Shino the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Ino took a hold of our child after that and cleaned her up.

"Here you go Mina. She is beautiful." Ino said as she handed my daughter to me. I looked down upon my child and gasped in shock as two little eyes opened to reveal beautiful emerald eyes. Besides having her father's eyes our child was like a carbon copy of me. She had raven black hair that stuck out at odd angles and had my high cheek bones.

"She looks beautiful like her mother." I looked up at Shino as he leaned in to look at our daughter as well. He had taken off his sunglasses and I could see the pride and undying love burning in his gaze as he turned it on me. He kissed me with so much passion that I thought I would drowned in it.

"What will you name her?" Itachi asked as Shino pulled away. I looked down at our beautiful daughter. Shino had left the naming of our child to me saying that he wouldn't know what to choose.

"Uzra. Her name is Uzra." I smiled as my daughter grabbed onto my index finger with her chubby little hand.

"Uzra Uchiha-Aburame. I like it, it has a certain ring to it." I nodded my head at what Shibi had said. Our daughter would carry both last names until she showed signs of either blood line trait. She would only keep both if she possessed both traits, unlikely but possible.

Shino took Uzra from me and took her out to show the others that waited in the waiting room. I was cleaned up by the nurses and moved into a bigger room. My eyes refused to stay open any longer so I closed them.

"Our family would be proud of you Mina." Itachi whispered to me probably thinking I was asleep. I said nothing and let him continue.

"I wish that Sasuke could have been with us to share the happiness of today and be able to look upon his niece's face for the first time." My heart lurched painfully at Itachi's words.

I wondered when we would be free from the pain caused by a deed done many years ago. Maybe we would never be free from it. Maybe time truly can't heal every wound to one's heart. I drifted off to sleep then. My mind full of thoughts of Sasuke and the rest of my fallen clan, would the wounds on my heart ever heal?


	19. Chapter 18 Thirteen Years Later

**A/N: **_All right all though this is not my first time writing fanfiction, it is new for me to post fanfiction. I would love to know what people have to say about this story but please don't just hate on me. _

_With that said...I have to say, and it pains me to do so...**I do not own the Naruto Universe nor do I own any songs that maybe in here** and I sadly never will...but I do however own the creativity it took to write this fanfiction and the oocs in it. _

_This fanfiction is rated **MA** or **R** for any **language**, **violence**, or **sexual themes/content**. _

_All this being said and done with I hope you enjoy reading **Time never heals every wound**! _

**End A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Thirteen Years Later

"Mama guess what!?" I turned and watched my daughter Uzra run towards me, her long black hair flowing behind her and her emerald eye a light with excitement.

"What is it darling?" I asked as she came to a stop in front of me. I stood from watering the garden that was in our backyard.

"I passed the exam! And we got our teams today!" I smiled and hugged my daughter. She was thirteen now and looked exactly as I did at her age. Shino constantly was saying that she could be my little sister if not for the color of her eyes.

"Who's team are you on sweetheart?" Uzra pouted then and I knew who she had gotten as one of her teammates.

"Uzumaki Rikka and Harano Kai. I don't see why the Sixth put me on Rikka's team! We hate each other! Everyone knows it to!" I laughed and patted Uzra's head gently. It was true that Naruto and Gaara's child did not get along with my own. I wondered if it ran in the Uzumaki and Uchiha blood to just hate each other at first.

"Who is your Sensei Uzra?" My daughter perked back up.

"It is Kakashi Hatake. Iruka-sensei said that this is his last year as a genin instructor though." I felt sorry for Kakashi. It would probably bring back memories of team seven having the same line up os students. I don't know what Naruto was thinking giving Kakashi this team. Maybe he had asked for it himself though. I would have to ask.

"When are Kyou and Ryou getting back Mama?" I looked back down at my daughter. Both Kyou and Ryou had just turned nineteen last month and were also promoted into the ANBU rankings. They where out on their first mission now.

"I couldn't say Uzra. You could try asking your father though." Uzra nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me back into the house. We both were fixing diner when there was a knock followed by the door opening. I knew who it was immediately.

"Hey Mina whatcha cooking?" I shook my head as Kiba's voice boomed through our house. Hinata appeared in the kitchen a second later trailed by her second daughter, Luna. By time diner was set out my house was filled with all of my friends and family. Shino came home just as dinner was set down.

Us grownups sat at the dinning room table talking and catching up while our kids sat at a smaller table chatting to themselves. At their table sat Uzra of course, but also Lee and Sakura's son Kai, Hinata and Kiba's two kids Haji and Luna, TenTen and Neji's boy Asahi, Choji and Ino's twins Akila and Aileena, Temari and Shikamaru's son Daichi, and finally Naruto and Gaara's daughter Rikka.

"Naruto why did you put Rikka, Uzra and Kai on the same team? Along with Kakashi and their Sensei? That has to bring up hard memories for him you know!" Naruto looked over at me with a knowing look and pain hidden in his cheerful blue eyes. Over the years Naruto had grown quite handsome and looked almost exactly like his father the Fourth Hokage.

"It wasn't me who thought of it really. Kakashi-sensei came to me and asked to be their instructor saying something about not messing up this time around." I nodded and looked down at my food. Sakura was looking down as well. Each of us thought of my twin but would not bring him up in conversation as it caused to many painful memories.

"Rikka you little brat! Give me my headband back!" I sighed as my daughter tore through the house chasing after Rikka. Gaara sighed as well and his sand shot out and wrapped around his daughter. Anyone could tell who Rikka took after the most in terms of looks. She had Gaara's flaming red hair and his pale skin, though she had Naruto's blue eyes. Once you got to know the girl though she was all Naruto's mischief and energy in a small package.

"Give Uzra back what you took. Now Rikka." The red headed girl pouted in her father's sand.

"Not until she gives my headband back first!" I turned and grabbed my daughter's shirt as she tried to inch away. I fixed her with a stern look and she crumbled under it. Uzra held out Rikka's headband and the red head took it with a glare before tossing Uzra's headband back at her. They glared at each other as they were sent to sit back down.

"I swear those to cause more trouble than anyone else I know of besides you Naruto." I sighed as I said that. Naruto merely laughed and agreed with me. We moved on to talk about the other teams that were made today.

"Konohamaru is really excited to be instructing the new Shika-Ino-Cho team." Naruto laughed while recalling his pupil's reaction to the team he had gotten. It was no surprise to anyone here that Akila and Aileena had gotten teamed up with Daichi as the new Shika-Ino-Cho team.

Daichi took after his mother in way of looks, his blonde hair kept like his father's though, but he was Shikamaru's son through and through brain and personality wise. Akila was like her father, shy and kind hearted, but looked like her mother and took to the Yamaka blood line as well. Aileena on the other hand was like her mother, loud and overbearing, but she had her father's reddish brown hair and his cheek markings. She also took the Akimichi blood line but was surprisingly skinny.

"I bet Shikamaru's going to have it tough teaching Haji and Asahi." I laughed along with Kiba at Shikamaru's expense. It was no secret that Haji, who looked like his mother but behaved like his father, did not get along with Asahi, who behaved like Neji did but looked like TenTen.

"I don't know why I signed up for this, it's so troublesome." Shikamaru whined only to have Temari smack him. I looked over our kids sitting at the tables and sighed as Uzra and Rikka were fighting again. Poor Kai, who had Sakura's pink hair along with her eyes, tried to get them to stop but was ignored.

Kai was a weird child at times. Mostly he behaved like his mother did at his age, shy and unsure. Then there were times when he would take after his father and be extremely driven to train. You never knew when he would do it either or why. He just would sometimes take off and run laps around the Village or span with Uzra until they passed out.

Shino got up and grabbed Uzra just as Naruto got Rikka. Both men took them outside but Naruto went out the front while Shino took Uzra out back. Gaara and I both sighed. None of us could think as to why our children hated each other so.

"I just don't get why they act like that…It's like Sasuke and Naruto all over again." Sakura said while sighing. I nodded my head but looked down caught up in memories of my twin. It happened all the time now a days. Uzra may have shared my looks and had Shino's eyes but she took after neither one of us much.

Every day I was reminded of Sasuke by the things she did. Granted Uzra was not brooding like my twin but she acted like Sasuke had before the massacre had happened. She was adventurous and had undying curiosity that got her in trouble. Uzra was also quiet and smart like her Uncle and she was quick to anger like him as well.

"It's like Sasuke himself was reborn into my daughter. I swear she is just like him before he became the way he did." Sakura nodded and there was silence in the room until Naruto came back with Rikka and Shino entered with Uzra. Both girls glared hard at each other before ignoring the other completely.

We all heaved a sigh at their behavior and went back to talking to each other. Soon everyone left and went to their homes for the night. Shino picked up a sleeping Uzra from our couch and followed me upstairs. We tucked her into her bed and left closing the door behind us.

"I think I'm going to go visit him before I go to sleep." I said as I closed the door to Uzra's room. Shino nodded and pulled me into a hug before I went back downstairs and out the door. I walked the darkening streets in silence. My mind lost and my heart heavy with an old pain.

I got to the graveyard and knelt before Sasuke's grave. I ran my hand over the smooth stone of his grave marker. Such a long time had passed by since the day that had started all of our pain. I wondered every day what would have happened if that day had never turned out like it had. Would Sasuke have been like he was when he lost his memory? I sighed and let my hand drop.

(Mina sings Hurt by Christina Aguilera)

I sang my heart out and for once no one was there to listen. Not Shino nor Shibi. Not Itachi nor anyone else. My eyes watered and before I knew it I was crying just like I had so many years ago. The pain I felt over the years was still there in my heart and it was like I was feeling them all over again for the first time.

Once I had calmed down I sat for a long time just staring at Sasuke's grave. I felt pained still but I knew that by the time I woke again tomorrow that I would only feel a dull throb of pain. It had been this way for many years now. I have given up hope that one day I would be free from this grief.

Sometimes you just have to accept and live with the pain life has given you. Sometimes there is nothing to mend closed the wounds to your heart. You have to carry them with you for the rest of your days because time doesn't heal every wound. It never will because some wounds are far too great and far too deep to mend with just the passing of time.


End file.
